The New Girl, from Earth
by Violetnightowl
Summary: A 13 year-old girl from Earth has unearthly powers and is feared. She runs away and when the Ghost crew has an emergency landing on Earth, she sneaks on the Ghost and is later discovered. She is still wanted by Earth. What'll she do? How will she hide her unearthly powers? Will the Ghost crew bring her back to Earth? (My1st story, enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1- Landing

**Disclaimer; I don't own star wars rebels or anything related to that, only _my_ ideas belong to me.**

* * *

It was an average day on the _Ghost._ Chopper was doing maintenance on the hyper-drive, Sabine was painting in her room, Ezra and Zeb were eating, Kanan was meditating and Hera was in the cockpit preparing to jump out of hyperspace.

She was nervous because this was the Earth system that they were passing to meet up with Fulcrum and the fleet. The Earth system was very dangerous, Earth was a violent planet compared to any other planet she has ever heard of. Instead of dealing with just one Empire, the planets had _hundreds_ of different empires. And barley anyone has ever left the planet, so the population had exploded in numbers. The single planet had as many people as at least half of the galaxy's population. And there is only humans. If she were to land there, who knows how people would react.

Hera snapped out of her train of thought when Kanan had entered the cockpit.

"How's it goin' ?" he asked, handing Hera a drink.

Hera sighed "We should be passing the Earth system soon, hopefully Jupiter won't pull us off track."

"I wonder what it's like on Earth. I mean like, all kinds of people have never even left the planet. And not one force-sensitive person ever recorded." he said sitting.

"Well, hopefully we won't be finding out today."

"Yeah,"Kanan continued "over half of the planet is in war."

"I don't get it." Hera said "Why do the governments portray us a fictional? What is the point of that?"

"I don't know." Kanan answered in a low tone of voice.

There was silence that fell over the cockpit until the swish of the door had broken the silence. The 2 turned around to see Ezra.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Not much longer." Hera answered to the boy.

"What system are we passing?" Ezra asked, now sitting.

"It's called the 'Earth system' , I told you about it once." Kanan said.

"Huh," Ezra thought out-loud "I'd love to visit it one day. You know, Earth."

Hera and Kanan gave each-other confused looks and then turned to Ezra.

"Why?" Hera questioned.

"I don't know, maybe because it is the most populated planet in the galaxy." Ezra said reclining on his chair.

"Don't get your hopes up,kid." Sabine said standing at the door. "That place is more violent during 'peaceful' times than Mandalore ever was."

"Yeah," Zeb agreed behind Sabine "They are worse than Tatooine."

"Still, I don't think they are all that bad." Ezra told them.

Suddenly the ship violently shook, sending Ezra out of his seat and Hera desperately attempting to get the problem under control. The Ghost slowed down and every one could see a green and blue orb quickly approaching.

"Ezra, it looks like your wish to see Earth will come true. The hyper drive just blew from Jupiter's gravity. We're going to have to make some repairs on Earth to the hyper drive and the engine. I'll contact Fulcrum and tell her we ran into some complications."

The ship jolted and around them was a field of grass similar to Lothal's .Ezra , mostly excited, looked at awe at the wide open fields around the ship, stretching as far as the eye could see.

"It looks like Lothal." Ezra said confused.

"It looks like we landed in the United States in a part called 'O-hi-o'?" Hera said, trying to piece together the words in front of her on the control panel.

"Cool." Ezra chirped.

"Well, there seems to be no one near, so it's safe for us to go outside without being seen," Hera said "come on, the ship isn't gonna fix itself."


	2. Chapter 2- Finding refuge

It was a warm, sunny day in the outskirts of Cleveland, Ohio. But Abigail wasn't able to enjoy that, she was running for her life. She could hear the helicopters searching for her across the city and the eerie quietness of the usually bustling city now filled with silence. She had done nothing to anyone, she did not break any laws, she was only feared. Why? You may ask.

It all started at her school, she was sitting alone at lunch and this girl, Rayley, had walked up to her. The red-head girl slammed her tray next to her tray and spoke in a sneer,

"So, how is my favorite brat doin'?"

"I _was_ eating until you slammed your face on the table , oh wait, those are mashed potatoes." Abigail shrugged "Tomato, tomoto."

Rayley looked like she was about to explode from anger, only Abigail was brave enough to back-talk her, everyone feared Rayley. She walked over to her and swung to punch her. Abigail's reaction was too slow and she fell on the floor, head throbbing.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Rayley taunted.

Abigail grasped her chair and supported her weight upon it. She slowly grasped her way to stand up fully, head hurting much worse. Rayley swung again, but this time she didn't hit Abigail. Rayley flew across the room, hitting the wall and creating cracks upon it.

Abigail was standing there with her arm outstretched in the direction of Rayley. She didn't know why or how, but she felt the need to _push_ her away. So now with the entire cafeteria watching, Abigail's heart was filled with fear and she lowered her arm looking at her trembling hands.

And the cafeteria broke into a panicking riot. The room of teenagers fled in horror, one had pulled the fire-alarm. So she too had fled the room and ran out a door. Now outside, she could hear fire-trucks and police cars wailing along with ambulances in the distance.

She did the only reasonable thing she could, she ran into town and didn't stop running. She pulled the hood of her black hoodie over her head and continued into town. She didn't get far into to town when she made a possible fatal mistake. When she was crossing a road she didn't notice a car heading down it, the car blared its horn. Abigail looked at the car and it didn't hit her. Instead, the road seemed to bend upward between her and the car. The car hit the now bent upward road and Abigail lowered her arms from the defensive position. The person driving the car looked out the window in awe and Abigail ran again. She had ran for a few more minutes until she couldn't breath as easily.

She rested against a brick wall in an alley and slid down it to a sitting position. She sat there for a moment or two when realized she couldn't stay there too long. She didn't know where to go, what to do or what just had happened. She didn't know if she should turn herself in. _"No. They'd do experiments on me. Or worse kill me."_ she thought to herself.

She looked up at the sky wondering to herself " _Why?"._ And then she saw something, a flash of light. It looked like a shooting star, but it couldn't be, it was almost noon. The flash of light headed towards the direction of the farming fields and the light grew brighter until it disappeared. She got up and walked towards the direction of where the light disappeared. She then heard a man yell,

"You there stop!"

Abigail turned around to see 3 police officers about 50 yards behind her. 2 women and one man.

"Why are you outside? The city has been put on lock-down in search of a suspect." one of the officers asked.

"Um..well... I..."

"We'll need to take you in to answer some questions." the officer said.

Not knowing what to do, and fearing for her life, she ran.

"Stop!" yelled an officer.

She then heard gunfire behind her, but no bullets hit her. She then heard helicopters in the air and she ran faster. It was a few minutes until she ran into some wooded area. She kept running, her head and lungs hurting. Being in the wooded are meant she didn't have to worry about the helicopters as much, but she still had the officers on her tail.

When she stopped hearing the police talk, she stopped and leaned on a tree. She looked up the tree and decided that it was a better idea if she were to climb the tree to see the area better and maybe even find that 'shooting star' that she had seen.

The tree had very low branches, so it was easy to climb, about 35 feet off the ground she saw a wheat field and a strange metal thing in the middle of it. Abigail climbed down the tree and ran towards the strange metal object in the field.

There, Abigail saw that it looked like something from Star Wars. She walked around the apposed 'ship' and saw that a lift gate was down. She then heard a helicopter and police sirens in the distance so she took a risk and ran into the'ship'.

Inside she saw stacks of crates, and then she heard some people talking. She quickly looked inside a crate and saw that it was empty and climbed into it, placing the lid on top to conceal herself.

"Chopper!" a female voice called. It was followed by a string of beeps.

"What do you mean you can't contact the fleet?" the voice said.

Again another string of beeps.

"What's the matter?" a male voice asked.

The female voice sighed "Sorry Kanan, but you, Sabine an Ezra better change and head into the town and get us some supplies. It looks like we'll be here for awhile."

"Ok, I'll tell Sabine and Ezra to get changed. We don't want anyone to recognize us." the male voice said.

"I'll try and fix the ship, but it's going to be a few days and we need food." the female voice said.

"Ok, but we might want to close the lift-gate. An animal might sneak in." said the male voice.

Abigail then heard footsteps in her direction and heard a new, younger male voice.

"Hey Kanan? Do you sense that?"

The other male voice spoke "Yes, but we'll have to check it out later. Right now we need to get changed and get some supplies."

"Ok." replied the young male voice.


	3. Chapter 3- Going to Cleveland

Sabine was waiting at the lift gate waiting for Kanan and Ezra. She had changed into the most Earth-like thing she could find in her cabin, a blue/purple jacket and stretch pants. She had put some temporary black paint in her hair and eyebrows but left one lock of hair her blue/green color.

Ezra finally showed up at the lift gate, his hair also had some temporary black paint in his hair and eyebrows. He wore an orange t-shirt with his usual pants.

"Seriously?" Sabine remarked.

"What?"

"You barely look any different than usual." Sabine said "You couldn't have at least wore any other color?"

"Hey, what can I say? It's my color." Ezra defended.

Sabine rolled her eyes "What is taking Kanan so long?"

Ezra shrugged "I don't know. Maybe he's trying to think if he should leave his light-saber or not."

"I'm taking my pistols, I just painted them to look like an Earth gun and put them in my boots."

"I'm taking my light-saber, I just put it in my back-pack." Ezra said turning around and pointing at a gray string-bag.

Kanan then came down the ladder to the lift gate, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and his normal pants and a string-bag like Ezra's. He held a piece of paper in his hands with all of the supplies written on it.

"Okay so let's go over the rules, don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, we don't walk too close and..."

"We know, this place is very dangerous. You don't have to remind us every 30 seconds." Ezra moaned.

"I know, but..."

"We'll be okay." Sabine said.

"Ok, we'll walk to the nearest market and come back the way we came." Kanan explained.

"Hey Kanan, are you bringing your light-saber?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I put it in my bag." Kanan said.

"Come on." Sabine said walking out of the ship, Ezra and Kanan followed.

* * *

The three had walked for a while until they walked into a cluster of buildings lining a street.

"Where is their market?" Ezra asked, exhausted from the long walk.

"Do they even have a market?" Sabine questioned.

"I don't know, but we need food." Kanan said.

"How are we going to pay for our supplies if their currency is different?" Ezra asked.

Kanan's heart dropped, " _How could I've been so stupid?"_ he thought to himself. They all stopped in their tracks realizing their mistake. Then the three noticed how quiet and empty the city was.

"Wait..." Sabine said "If Earth is so populated, why is no one here?"

"We got to get back to the ship." Kanan said sternly.

They started to sprint down the street and froze in their tracks.

"Stop!" a woman yelled.

They turned around to see a woman dressed in a black uniform with a badge on her left side of the top.

"The city is on lock-down. Why are you outside your homes?" the woman asked.

"Sorry, mam. We didn't know that the city was on lockdown." Kanan said.

"Hmm..." the woman said suspiciously "Why were you running?"

"We need to get home, um... we forgot about the food we were cooking." Sabine lied.

"Excuse me mam, but why is the city on lockdown?" Ezra asked.

"We are in search of a suspect. That is why it's best for everyone to stay in their homes." the woman explained.

"Yes, will do mam." Ezra said.

"One more question" said the woman "Why were you out of your homes?"

"Because we were looking for him." Kanan said pointing at Ezra "You know teens."

"Alright, go on to your homes. Stay safe."

"Will do." Sabine said, then sprinting off towards the direction from which they just came from. Ezra and Kanan followed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Ghost,_ Hera was attempting to fix the communication to the fleet. But, she had no such luck. Zeb was running diagnostics on the ship and Chopper was attempting to fix the hyper-space drive.

Zeb was in the cargo bay when he heard something very soft. Having the best hearing on the crew, he could hear most things others can't. He was about to look in the crates next to him to investigate the sound until he heard Hera.

"Zeb, how's it looking?"

"The diagnostic is still running. It'll be a while." Zeb called back.

"Ok, tell me if the others come."

"I will."

As if on cue, there was a knocking on the lift gate.

"Hera! They're here!" Zeb yelled.

"Already?" Hera called

The lift gate lowered, showing Ezra,Kanan and Sabine standing outside, out of breath.

"You didn't get the supplies?" Zeb asked.

"No, the city was on lock-down." Kanan answered.

"How come?"

"Some suspect on the loose." Sabine told him.

"Hmm..." Hera said, entering the cargo bay "They would never do something like that unless it's really serious." The lift gate then closed.

"Yeah. I guess so." Kanan agreed.

Ezra sat on the edge of a crate and the lid and him fell to the floor. Revealing a girl in the crate. She looked up, with pure fear on her face, and she screamed.

Zeb grabbed the girl by the collar of her black hoodie and growled.

"Please don't kill me!" she yelled.

"Why are you on our ship?" Kanan questioned.

"Let me go!" the girl pleaded.

"Kanan, wait." Ezra said stepping between Kanan and the girl. "I sense her fear, Zeb put her down."

Kanan gave Zeb a nod and he dropped the girl.

Ezra offered the girl a hand as she struggled to get up. She declined his hand and stood fully up.

"Why are you here?" Sabine asked the girl "And what is your name?"

"I was being chased." she answered.

"Why?" Hera asked.

"Um...I...was accused of something and I needed a place to hide." she said looking at the floor.

"Are you the suspect that the police officers are looking for?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe?" the girl said.

"What are you accused of?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, but the police want to arrest me for some reason."

"What is your name?" Zeb asked.

"Ab- Athena. My name is Athena. What are your names?"

"If I told you, we'd have to kill you." Zeb sneered.

"But, I told you my name." 'Athena' said.

"Yeah, so?" Zeb said.

Ezra stepped towards the girl and put his hand between him and Athena. "I'm Ezra."

They shook hands, and the girl still looked scared. And Ezra took away his hand.

"Where are you from?" Hera question.

"Here, in Cleveland,Ohio."

Athena didn't look at Hera, instead she looked at the floor. Hera realized that she had probably only seen humans before and was scared to death of her and Zeb.

"Um... Ezra, Sabine watch her. Zeb,Kanan, I need to talk to you." Hera told everyone.

Hera, Zeb and Kanan went up the ladder, leaving the three teenagers in the cargo bay.

"So...what's it like living on Earth?" Ezra asked. "You don't seem like a violent person."

"What do mean?"

"Ohh..." Ezra realized that Athena had not even known that there were actually other livable planets in the galaxy.

"Are you, aliens?" Athena asked.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"Are you from space?"

Sabine was shocked by this question, but realized the same thing as Ezra had.

"We are from other planets,yes." Sabine said.

"That can't be true..." Athena had more worry on her face "I must be dreaming. You _can't_ be. That's all fiction, made up." she backed away from them.

"You aren't dreaming." Ezra said to Athena.

"I have to be, that's why...wait, what were those 2 others in the room?"

"Do you mean Zeb and Hera? Hera is a Twi'lek and Zeb is a Lasat." Ezra explained.

"But...but..."

Sabine placed a hand on Athena's shoulder. "Calm down, you're okay."

Athena didn't relax at all so Sabine sat herself and Athena on a crate. "I'm gonna have to do a lot of explaining."


	4. Chapter 4- Talk

Hera, Zeb and Kanan were sitting in the cockpit, Chopper had also joined them.

"Why did you pull us away?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Yeah." Zeb agreed.

"I think that maybe we should give her some space, she's scared to death." Hera said.

"How come?" Zeb asked.

"You know Earth has only humans, so she might be afraid of you and me, Zeb. Along with Chopper."

"So?" Zeb asked.

"So, I mean that we gotta give her some space."

 _"Well , how long is she gonna stay?"_ Chopper beeped.

"Yeah Hera, how long do we think she is gonna stay with us?" Kanan asked.

"Well...she needs to hide out and she may be able to help us while we're on Earth." Hera explained.

"So what does that mean? A few days? Weeks? Months?" Zeb asked.

"Hopefully only a few days as we repair the ship until we can contact the fleet, a week at most." Hera answered.

 _"Where will she sleep?"_ Chopper beeped.

"She can stay either in Sabine's room or my room."

"So are we really helping out a convict?" Zeb sneered.

"If she can help us, than we'll help her get out of her country, and or clear her name." Kanan told Zeb.

* * *

 _ **With Ezra, Sabine and 'Athena'**_

"So let me get this straight, you are the _actual_ Star Wars Rebels and you crash landed on Earth because of Jupiter?" Athena pieced together.

"Yep." Ezra said proudly.

"Is Fulcrum possibly named Ahsoka Tano?" Athena asked.

Ezra and Sabine looked shocked and horrified when she said that, neither of them said Fulcrum's name and Athena had just said some of the most sensitive information about the rebels.

"Um... Hera?!" Ezra yelled running towards the cockpit.

Sabine,still sitting next to Athena looked at her "How..what? Who..?"

Athena cut off her stumbling of words "There is a show about you guys, and well, it said that."

Hera and Ezra walked into the cargo bay where Sabine and Athena were sitting.

"What is the problem?" Hera asked.

"She...she... knows." Ezra stuttered.

"What Ezra, what does she know?" Hera said, annoyed.

"About Ahsoka Tano, a.k.a, Fulcrum." Athena answered.

Hera had the same facial reaction as Ezra and Sabine. She froze every movement of her body other than her blinking. _"How...how...how?"_ Hera thought to herself. She then managed to speak.

"Where did you get that information."

"Apparently the United States of America has a show depicting our lives." Sabine said.

"So you already know about us?" Hera asked.

"Kinda, I just know the basics of the Clone Wars and the rebellion that you are going through now." Athena explained.

"Like what?" Hera asked, now suspicious.

"Well, like what the Empire is. Some of the rebel leaders, you know, stuff like that."

"Oh." Hera said "Kanan! Change of plans!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked once he reached the cargo bay with Chopper and Zeb behind him.

"She knows way too much about us." Sabine said.

"What do you mean?" Kanan questioned.

Hera leaned to his ear and whispered into his ear. His face turned stone cold and he pulled his head back.

"Well" Kanan clasped his hands together "Athena, would you like to become a part of our crew?"

"What?!" exclaimed Sabine,Zeb and Ezra in unison.

"Like, stay with you guys?" Athena asked wryly.

"Yep." Kanan said.

"I'll get back to you on that. I just don't know if I'm ready to leave everyone I ever know and just join you guys. I still am not convinced this isn't a dream."

"I get it, but you know too much and if you stay on Earth, you may be captured." Hera said.

"I just have to think about that." Athena said with her head down.

"Sabine? Is it okay if she stays in your room?" Kanan asked.

"Sure, whatever." She responded.

"That's okay, I can sleep down here." Athena said.

"You aren't sleeping on the floor. You are sleeping in Sabine's room." Hera told Athena.

"I don't want to bother anyone." Athena said.

"You can always sleep in the common room if that's better for you." Kanan said.

"What's a common room?" Athena asked.

"Follow me" Hera said walking out of the cargo bay. After a moment of walking they came to a room with a table and a couch with a black and white table and what seemed to be a closet-like thing in the corner of the room.

"This is the common room. Anything else you need to know?" Hera said.

"Where is the restroom?" Athena asked.

"Follow me" So again they walked and stopped in front of an orange and purple painted door. "Sabine painted the girl's restroom door orange and purple."

"Thanks."

They walked back to the cargo bay where the others were.

They were talking amongst themselves.

"She is smaller than Ezra, so she can fit through vents, so that'd be a plus." Zeb said "Ezra isn't gonna be this puny forever."

"I sense the Force is very strong with her. She could possibly become a padawan, maybe Ahsoka's?" Kanan said.

"What?" Athena asked, now standing near the ladder to the cargo bay.

Athena went down the ladder and stood in front of Kanan.

"It means you have the potential to become a Jedi." Ezra said.

"I haven't even decided whether or not to join you guys, and yet you are already talking about me becoming a _Jedi_?!" Athena yelled.

"I was just thinking out loud,but the force _is_ strong with you." Kanan said.

So many emotions welled up in Athena, what just happened to her and they want her to actually _use_ any powers she might have. She still had the memory of the horror and fear on the other teens in the cafeteria. She could've _killed_ Rayley, she may have been mean and all, but still...

She calmed herself and and walked out of the cargo bay and went into the common room and sat down with her head in her hands.

The others stood in the cargo bay as Athena left.

"What was that about?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know" Kanan said. "I'll go talk to her."

Hera placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Hera went off in search for Athena and it didn't take too long to find her in the common room. She sat next to her.

"Hey." Hera softly said "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Athena said.

"There is, but it isn't gonna get better by you not saying anything."

"I said I'm fine." Athena told her.

"Okay, tell me if there ever is. We're here for eachother."

"Ok." Athena responded.

Hera sighed and walked away. Leaving Athena to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5- A Dream

The couch in the common room was very uncomfortable that night. Athena had tossed and turned half of the time, trying to get comfortable.

Her nightmare wasn't helping much.

* * *

 ** _In Athena's dream, she was standing alone in a dark room._**

 ** _"You will kill us all!" Yelled an unidentifiable source._**

 ** _"She must be killed! Burn the witch!" Another voice yelled._**

 ** _Athena tried to speak, but she couldn't, it was if someone had stuffed cloth in her mouth._**

 ** _"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" Chanted many voices._**

 ** _The dark room became an open field, filled with many people holding felt her hands being retained behind her back and she was kneeling on the ground. The crowd of people held torches._**

 _"Wait, this is a dream! I got to wake up!" **Athena thought.**_

 _ **The angry crowd came closer to her, surrounding her with flames in hand.**_

 _ **One of the people, a young man came forward to her and picked up her head by her chin, forcing her to look at his brown eyes. "You killed people. Innocent people. Why? Why did you do it?"**_

* * *

Athena snapped awake, sitting up right in the common room. She looked around and saw Sabine leaning on the wall, watching her.

"Nightmare?" Sabine asked, she spoke quietly to not wake the others.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm on the first night shift until midnight."

"Oh." Athena said "Were you watching me sleep?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how long you could stand the common room. You outlasted Ezra on his first try."

"Huh."

Sabine came over to Athena and sat next to her.

"What was the nightmare?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay." Sabine paused " Have you ever thought of coloring your hair?"

Sabine gently held a piece of Athena's blonde ponytail. Athena had long blonde hair, it was to her elbows when in a pointail.

"Kinda, but I wasn't born with this hair color." Athena said shyly.

"Really, what color were you born with?"

"Brown, then when I was a baby it fell out and grew back blonde."

"Huh,"

Sabine switched the subject.

"What is your favorite weapon. I mean, like we're both from planets that have violent pasts, you gotta have some kinda weapon you like."

"A bow and arrow."

"Are you good?" Sabine asked.

"Kinda, I can shoot the size of a shoe from about 15 meters(~48 feet)."

"Huh, I can shoot the size of a shoe from 60 meters (~196 feet)" Sabine bragged.

"No way, prove it."

"Fine, let's go outside and prove it."

"Wait, the police might spot us and the city is still on lockdown."

"We'll be fine, we'll get a piece of trash and you throw it as far as you can."

"Okay, but how can I show you that I can shoot? I don't have a bow or arrow."

"I'm gonna take your word for it. Come on, let's go." Sabine said walking away, Athena followed.

They came to the closed lift gate and Sabine hit a button that made the lift gate go down. Outside, it was still dark, the city lights lined the horizon. They walked out of the ship.

"Okay I'll go find a stick or something." Athena said wondering the field.

"I'll look too." Sabine said looking at the ground.

"Found a rock!" Athena said in a loud whisper.

"Good throw it!" Sabine loud whispered.

Athena threw it away from her and Sabine as hard as she could and in mid- air the rock was hit by a red flash of light.

"Woah!" Athena said in awe.

"Told you " Sabine said, now next to Athena. "We better go back, we don't want Kanan having a fit." Sabine put her pistol back in her holster.

Athena laughed and walked back to the ship with Sabine. Sabine playfully shoved Athena and she playfully shoved back. Sabine shoved harder and whisper yelled,

"You're it!" and ran to the left.

Athena ran after her and after a while Sabine reached the ship with Athena gasping for breath. It didn't take long after Sabine closed the gate and the two walked into the cargo bay were Kanan was standing. His arms crossed and he didn't look pleased.

"Where were you?"

"Outside." Sabine said.

"You know you can't be outside, someone could've saw you!" He said as quietly as he could without waking the others. "Sabine, you are grounded."

"What?!" Sabine yelled at full voice.

"Keep your voice down!" Kanan said in a loud whisper.

"Kanan, it wasn't her fault!" Athena said in a soft voice."It was my idea! She had nothing to do with it! I was outside and Sabine dragged me back inside! It was all me."

Sabine looked at Athena _"Why is she doing this?"_ , she thought to herself.

"Fine, Athena _you're_ grounded! Sabine, go to your room."

"But..." Sabine argued.

"No buts, go." Kanan said, it was followed by Sabine kicking the wall and letting out a scream of frustration and she went to her room.

"Athena, what were you thinking?!" He yelled at almost full voice.

"I was thinking whether or not to stay and the outdoors help me think! No one was around so I was fine!"

"I know you're lying." He said.

"What?"

"You were trying to protect Sabine from getting grounded." He paused " That's very nice of you."

Athena stood there perplexed. "What?"

"I can tell that you were lying."

"One of the reasons most people tell me to stay out of politics." Athena remarked.

"Go back to sleep. Chopper will wake you up in the morning."

"Ok," Athena started to walk out of the cargo bay when she stopped and turned back to Kanan. "Do you think I'm a witch?"

"What?" Kanan asked, confused.

"It was just a dream," She continued to the common room "good night."

"Good night." Kanan replied, still standing in the cargo bay.


	6. Chapter 6- Wake up

The crew was in the kitchen eating breakfast, Athena still had not woke up. They were all dressed in their regular clothes and Ezra and Sabine's hair was back to their normal color.

"What was that yelling I heard last night?" Hera said looking at Kanan.

"Nothing, Athena just snuck out in the middle of the night and Sabine had to bring her back." Kanan said.

"You mean she tried to run away! And you brought her back by force?!" Hera yelled a Kanan and Sabine.

"What's the problem with that?" Zeb asked.

"She needs to know that we trust her, we can't just bring her back to the ship if she doesn't want to be here! Now she'll never want to help us!" Hera yelled.

"No..no..no. It wasn't like that, she was just wandering outside and Sabine went and told her to come in. I heard them talking when they were coming back so I thought they were goofing around outside."

"Oh. Sabine, is that true?" Hera asked.

"Yep." Sabine said, then continuing her breakfast.

"Where is she?" Ezra asked.

"Still sleeping. Chopper, go wake her up." Kanan told the droid.

Chopper let out a string of rude comments and left the room.

"So, Sabine, what did you guys talk about?" Ezra asked.

"We mostly talked about you." Sabine said.

"Really?" Ezra asked, hopeful.

"No." Sabine said and smiled.

Ezra looked disappointed. "Then what did you talk about?"

"Why do you care?" Sabine asked.

Ezra shrugged. "Do you think she'll stay?"

"Maybe, it wouldn't be bad to have another teenage girl around." Sabine said.

"It'll be nice if she stayed because I wouldn't be the shortest any more." Ezra commented.

"What I don't get is why does the government want her so bad. What could a kid like her do?" Zeb said.

"Yeah. I've been wondering about that. I think it may be because she may have used her force abilities in public."Kanan shared.

"If she does stay, do you think Ahsoka will take her as a padawan?" Hera asked as she was taking her plate to the sink.

"I don't know." Kanan responded.

* * *

 _ **With Athena and Chopper**_

Chopper rolled into the common room, where Athena was sleeping. He rolled up to her and poked her shoulder. He didn't want to seem rude to her, not yet.

She didn't wake up, so he poked harder with his robotic arm. She only rolled over, but didn't wake up. So annoyed, her shocked her. Her body stiffened and she immediately sat up and punched Chopper's seeing camera without a second thought, he only saw a jigsaw like pictures. He flung up his robotic arms and wailed many swear words in droid language.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Athena yelled in apology.

Chopper rolled back to the kitchen where the others were.

He wailed, and Athena was right behind him.

"I'm sorry!" Athena said sympathetically.

"What happened?" Hera asked as she bent down to see Chopper better.

 _"I woke her up and she did this to me!"_ Chopper beaped.

"Well, it looks like you just need a new camera. Nothing serious." Hera said.

"I'm sorry." Athena apologized.

"Eh. At least we know that you can punch." Zeb said. "Where did you learn to punch?"

"I live in a big city, every girl needs to know to fight or die in some areas." Athena explained.

"Well, that sounds nice." Ezra said sarcastically.

"Yeah..."Athena trailed.

"You wanna eat?" Kanan asked.

"Sure, I guess." Athena answered.

"Here, have a waffle." He said handing her a plate left in the middle of the table.

"Thanks." Athena said, grabbing the plate. "You guys have waffles too ?"

"Yeah, you have them on Earth?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, one of the best things about this planet." Athena said, mouth full of waffles.

Within moments, she ate the entire plate without leaving one scrap. She didn't even sit down and she devoured it.

"Hungry much?" Zeb asked.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked with her empty plate in hand.

"You just ate that whole plate without a second thought." Ezra said, amazed.

"Well, I guess I was hungry." Athena said.

"Well, then. When is the last time you ate?" Ezra asked.

"Um... yesterday morning I had a bagel." Athena answered.

"Huh. Hey, did you decide to stay or not yet?" Ezra asked.

Sabine punched his shoulder and he grabbed his arm.

"Um, I'm thinking. But... I think I might stay." Athena answered.

"Cool, I think you'd make a great addition." Ezra said.

"Maybe." Athena said putting her plate in the sink.

"So, what's the plan today?" Sabine asked.

"I'm gonna send you, Kanan, Athena and Ezra into town to see if you can get any supplies and Zeb, Chopper and I will fix the ship. Athena will be able to help you around the city." Hera answered.

"Isn't the city on lockdown still?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to find out." Hera responded.

"No," Athena shook her head. "They usually leave the city on lockdown for about a week, or until the suspect is captured. Depending how serious the threat is."

"Well how serious was the crime?" Kanan asked.

Hera, standing next to Kanan's seat, punched his shoulder. _"What?"_ he mouthed to her.

"I don't know what'd they call what happened." Athena said.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"I think I may had used my force abilities and everyone freaked out." Athena summed up as best she could without telling them about the road curving up or Rayley being flung across the room.

"Oh," Ezra said.

A realization came over Athena, they might find the _Ghost_ if they are searching for her. The others noticed the worry on her face.

"We gotta move, I just realized if they are looking for me in this area, they might find the ship. Probably a hundred alarms went off in the government when you guys landed, but they were too busy looking for me. And if they find us..."

"I'll try and work on the _Ghost_ some more, we should be able to take off at damages are a lot less serious as I thought they were." Hera said.

"We need a distraction to get any possible attention away from us." Athena said.

" _Us_?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, I decided I'm gonna stay. I don't want to hurt anyone with my force abilities, and staying isn't gonna help."

"What about your family?" Ezra asked.

"I'm a foster kid, I don't have any parents. Just a foster mom and dad, they'll be fine, I've only known them for a week."

"What's a foster?" Ezra asked.

"It means that I have temporary parents and then I go to another set of parents every few weeks or months, 6 months at most." Athena explained.

"What happened to your actual parents?" Ezra asked.

"Don't know. I was left on the streets when I was a baby."

Ezra didn't say anything, he turned to his waffles, not knowing what to say.

"So, no on the supplies I guess?" Zeb asked.

"No. We'll work on the ship and get the supplies from another planet." Kanan said.

"Alright, let's finish our plates. Ezra, Zeb, I want you to run another diagnostics. Kanan, I need you to fix Chopper. Sabine, I need you to check the coms, weapons, fuel, main power and how low the food is.I'll try and fix the hyperdrive." Hera told everyone.

"What do you want me to do?" Athena asked.

"Sabine will teach you how to check all of that stuff."

"Ok, come on squirt." Sabine said walking out of the kitchen, Athena followed.

The 2 teenage girls walked to the cockpit and Sabine pressed a combination of buttons on the control panel. On a screen came up a bunch of words that Athena couldn't read.

"So what you want to do is scroll down the list of coms and see if they are green or red, if they are yellow, that means that the other end is refreshing. If the com name is red, it means that you are out of range or the other end is no longer there. If they are green, then that line is okay." Sabine explained.

"I can't read." Athena told her.

Sabine looked back at Athena. "What do you mean?"

"I can't read that" Athena pointed at the screen "I don't know that kind of language."

"But you know how to speak it?" Sabine asked.

"On my planet, we write in a completely different way."

"Oh, that's gonna be a problem. Um...I'll teach you to read another time, but for now I'll just show you what to do the best I can."

"Okay." Athena said, excited to learn.

Sabine continued to show Athena how to check and fix any lost connection the best she could, Athena was paying full attention to what she was doing. Athena understood by the time Sabine ended her lesson. Athena was always a good student and learner for her whole life, she was a straight-A student for the last 8 years. She didn't know why, but sometimes she would know an answer to a question without ever learning about it before, and one time in grade-school, when 'Athena's ' class was growing lima beans, her's grew the tallest and much faster than everyone else's. She had gotten into some advanced classes, but she always felt the need to be educated and to help educate others. She even had become a peer-tutor in her current school.

"You understand now?" Sabine asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, because we're gonna have to check some more stuff around the ship." Sabine said.

"Okay." Athena said, following Sabine out of the cockpit.

The 2 had checked all of the ship's guns, the fuel, the main power and the food supply(which was very low). And after an hour or 2, they had finished what they needed to get done.

"Okay, looks like we're done." Sabine said as the left the food storage room.

"What do we do now?" Athena asked.

"I usually paint in my room."

"Oh," Athena said "Can you teach me?"

"What?"

"To paint. I've always liked art, but I've only been able to get a hold of some pencils and a sketch book."

"You like art?" Sabine asked.

"Yep, I even have my sketchbook with me now. It's in my pocket."

"Can I see it?" Sabine asked, now interested.

"Sure." Athena reached into her hoodie's pocket and pulled out a small sketchbook with a pencil and sharpener in the ring of the sketchbook. It was about the size of Athena's hand and was blue with a feather drawn on the cover. Athena handed it to Sabine.

Sabine opened the sketchbook and was impressed by the girl's drawings, they were mostly plants and animals from Earth, but the drawings were almost professional good. As she turned the pages, she saw one particular drawing that intrigued her. It was a picture of a woman holding a baby in her arms, bundled up in a blanket. But the woman nor child had a face drawn on them.

"What's this one?" Sabine asked, showing Athena the drawing.

"It's just... I don't know, if I knew my mom, this is probably what'd it look like if there was a picture of when I was a baby."

"Oh." Sabine had felt as if she had just invaded her personal privacy and turned the pages. "I gotta say, you're really good."

"Thanks, you're the first person I've shown it to."

"Why haven't you shown anyone else?"

"You guys are the first people I've felt trusted around and you enjoy art so..."

"You don't have any friends you've shown this to?" Sabine immediately regretted what she said as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I don't really make friends. It's because I don't want to be abandoned again or lose them if I had to go away because of a new foster family."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh... What are ya gonna do?" Athena shrugged.

Sabine then felt worse, this kid grew up without anyone she could trust since she was a _baby_. No wonder Athena didn't say her last name, she probably doesn't even have one. Sabine gave Athena's book back to her. "What's your last name?"

"The state gave me the last name Foster. I hate it though, it makes me feel like another kid without a family." Athena said, Sabine's heart felt even worse.

The 2 walked to the cargo bay, where Kanan was fixing Chopper's camera that Athena had broken.

"How's it goin'?" Sabine asked.

"Okay, I'm almost done. Athena shattered the lens and bent the metal." Kanan answered.

"Sorry." Athena said.

 _"You better be!"_ Chopper beeped, Athena had no idea what he just said.

"What'd he say?" Athena asked.

"He was just being Chopper." Sabine said "What did Chopper do to make you punch him?"

"He shocked me to wake me up."

 _"No! She's lying!"_ Chopper beeped.

"Well Chopper, I'm gonna go with Athena on this one. That is typical of you." Kanan told the droid.

 _"What?! Traitor!"_ Chopper beeped.

Kanan turned a final piece of Chopper's camera and Chopper could see again. "There, all done."

 _"Finally."_ Chopper beeped and rolled away.

Kanan stood up and dusted off his hands. "You guys done already?"

"Yeah, got done a little while ago. Everything is good, when Hera fixes the hyperdrive, we'll be able to get off this planet."

"Do you think that the government will find us before then?" Athena asked.

"I don't think so." Kanan said, and as if on cue, there was a loud voice coming from outside.

"Open up! This is the FBI!" A woman yelled. Athena's heart dropped.

Kanan swore under his breath and took out his com. "Hera we got company."

"What?!" Hera yelled over the com.

"Do you think you can fly us out of here, like now."

"I still need to fix the hyperdrive. No can do."

"I said open up! Don't make us use force on you! I want you all to come outside with your arms up!" The woman from outside yelled.

"Sabine, go get some explosives." Kanan said. Sabine ran to her cabine. Kanan got on his com again.

"Zeb, Ezra we got company."

"Ok, we'll be down soon." Ezra said.

"Open up! This is your last warning!" The woman yelled.

Sabine came back into the cargo bay holding 3 spheres in her hands. "I could only find paint bombs."

"It'll do." Kanan said and Athena and him each grabbed one. Kanan hit the button to the liftgate. It lowered and showed many people pointing guns at the ship.

The three put up their hands, holding their bombs in their hands, their hands were clutched.

"On the ground!" yelled a man, holding his gun.

Then Sabine threw her bomb at the group of police officers, it went off and they officers were now covered in blue and green paint. They scattered and Kanan and Athena threw theirs. The officers were covered in a rainbow of colors now.

Some still held their guns up and started to fire. Sabine got her gun and started to fire back(The gun was set on stun). Kanan pulled out his blaster(also on stun) and started to fire.

Ezra and Zeb came to the cargo bay. Ezra took out his lightsaber/gun(set on stun) and started to shoot, Zeb grabbed his bow-rifle and charged at the officers. One had hit him with a taser and he fell to the ground.

Athena pushed away the officer that had just tased Zeb the same way she had done to Rayley.

The wind started to blow hard and the bright sky turned to gray. Athena waved her right arm and half of the firing officers fell. Kanan used this break in firing to run out and support Zeb back into the cargo bay.

Once the 2 men were in the cargo bay, Zeb said "I'm fine. I'll go tell Hera we need to take off." he said clutching his side and walking to the cockpit. Kanan began to fire back at the officers again.

The wind had gotten much stronger, Athena, now standing outside of the ship had put both hands in front of her and it seemed that she had just focused all of the wind to the direction that her hands were pointing. A crack of lightning echoed through the field. The lightning had hit one of the SWAT cars behind the officers.

The ground began to shake and more officers fell to the ground. Athena felt the full force of nature course through her veins. She felt cold, but didn't stop.

The knee-high wheat began to grow and tangel the officer's weapons and the officers themselves. Then an officer, not affected by the forces of nature fired his felt a sharp pain in her neck and fell to the ground. Kanan then shot the officer, knocking him unconscious. Then Ezra ran out to Athena dragging her unconscious body into the ship.

The sound of the engines began and the _Ghost_ started to lift off of the ground and the liftgate shut.

"Let's get her to the common room." Kanan said, helping him carry Athena by putting his arm under her's.

The ship moved slightly, meaning that they had entered hyperspace. Sabine,Ezra and Kanan went to the common room where they placed Athena on the couch.

"Specter 1, is everyone ok?" Hera asked over her com.

Kanan picked up his com. "No, Athena got shot. We're gonna need to get her some serious medical attention."

"I'll be right down with Zeb." Hera answered.

Sabine went and got a towel and placed it on her wound, the towel was soaked red from blood in moments.

"She's losing too much blood." Kanan said.

"What happened out there?" Hera said rushing into the room with Zeb behind her.

"An officer got her in the neck, she's losing a lot of blood." Sabine answered.

"What happened with Athena, I mean, how did she like control the wind and stuff?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard of someone doing that." He answered.

"What?" Hera asked, concerned.

"We can worry about that later," Kanan said "Zeb, how ya feeling?"

"I'm fine now, it wasn't nearly as bad as with a bow-riffel." Zeb said.

"We should be coming onto the fleet her in a few moments, I'll go make the jump out of hyperspace." Hera said and left the room.

"She gonna be okay?" Zeb asked.

"I hope so." Sabine said.

The three had stood there for a few moments until the ship slightly shifted, now they were out of hyperspace.

"Come on" Kanan said carrying Athena out with the help of Sabine.

They entered the main control ship with Hera coming from behind them. On the main ship, Ahsoka, Commander Sato and Rex were all at the main control panel and turned as they saw the crew with the new girl.

"She needs medical help, she got shot and she's lost a lot of blood" Hera told them.

Ahsoka looked at the girl "Follow me." So the crew ran down the halls closely behind Ahsoka and they entered a medbay. They placed her on the examining table and Ahsoka looked at the wound.

"She needs bacta for use to remove the bullet." Ahsoka said then she opened a cupboard and took out a bacta wipe and placed it on the wound. She then took out her com and her voice came on over the ship " I need a medical droid in the medbay,now."


	7. Chapter 7- Healing the wounds

**I just wanted to say thanks for all of the nice comments you all have been sending. Thanks for the support! Reviews are encouraged. Now here is chapter 7;**

* * *

A medical droid had rolled into the medbay very shortly. "What is the injury or sickness?" The droid said.

"She was hit by an Earth bullet in the neck." Sabine said.

"I will first have to remove the bullet. You may want to leave the room." The medical droid told them.

Hera directed the crew out of the room, as Sabine started to leave, she quickly took out Athena's sketchbook out of her stayed in the room.

Outside of the room, the crew stood in the hall and watched the door close.

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" Ezra asked.

"I think she'll be okay." Hera assured.

Sabine opened Athena's sketchbook and examined the drawings again. Hera noticed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"That looks like an Earth plant." Hera said looking at the page. "Is that Athena's?"

Sabine held it closer and said nothing.

"Let me see that." Hera said, with her hand held out.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Hera asked, surprised.

"It's just that I feel bad I didn't show her how to paint, okay?" Sabine snapped "She wanted me to show her to paint, I'm the first person to see this other than her and I may never show her how to paint now." Sabine said, almost in tears.

Hera sighed "So she's an artist too?"

"Yeah."

"So, she's like a mini you?"

Sabine smiled at that "Yeah, I guess so."

Hera put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Kanan on the other other hand, was thinking to himself, trying to figure out how Athena had controlled the forces of nature like she had. Ezra noticed his confusion through the force.

"Do you think that's why the government wanted her so bad?" Ezra asked.

"What?" Kanan asked his young Padawan.

"Her controlling the weather and stuff." Ezra said.

"Whatever she did, it saved my life." Zeb said.

"Yes, and all we can do now is hope for the best" Kaman said.

* * *

 ** _In the medbay_**

Ahsoka looked at the young girl's wound on her neck as the medical droid was applying more ointment to it. She felt that the force was _very_ strong with her, but in a different way than how Kanan and Ezra's force abilities was noticeable. Her force signature felt more, nature like. It was like she was nature herself, as if she was the force's nature. She had never thought to take on a Padawan, but seeing this girl, it made her think otherwise.

The droid had finished putting on the ointment and rolled away from the table "She will be okay, I'm going to put her on some antibiotics. She has lost a lot of blood, so I recommend no extreme physical activity for the next few days." The droid handed her the bottle of ointment "Make sure she puts this on everyday for a week on the wound."

"Thank you." Ahsoka said taking the bottle "Anything else I should know?"

"I noticed a red triangle on the back of her neck, but nothing I would be concerned about."

"Why would there be a triangle on her neck?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know" the droid said scratching the top of its head with its robotic arm "It may just be a birthmark."

"Okay then, thank you."

"Any time." the droid said and left the medbay.

After the droid left, the _Ghost_ crew came into the medbay.

"Is she okay?" Ezra asked.

"She will be. She just can't do a lot of physical activity for a week due to the blood loss. "

"Okay, when will she wake up?" Zeb asked.

"I believe in a half hour or so. We must let her rest though." Ahsoka told him. "I must ask, who is she and where did you find her?"

"Her name is Athena and when we where on Earth for an emergency landing, she snuck on to the ship when she was being chased." Sabine said.

"She is from Earth?" Ahsoka asked, surprised.

"Yes, from the United States of America. She was wanted by her government because she had used her force abilities." Kanan told her.

"Does she have a family?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. She was abandoned as a baby and goes from family to family." Zeb answered.

"I sense the force is strong with her" Ahsoka said.

"She had even controlled the forces of nature on Earth." Ezra told her.

"How so?"

"She had controlled the wind, the grass, the ground, everything, when we were trying to leave and the government had tried to arrest everyone." Ezra said.

"Do you think that you might take her as a Padawan?" Hera asked.

"I may, but that is her decision." Ahsoka gestured to Athena.

"She can punch, I'll tell ya that." Zeb said "She shattered Chopper's camera lens and bent the rim."

"Really? What'd he do?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"What?! Why are you blaming me?!"_ Chopper beeped.

"He shocked her to wake her up and she punched him." Sabine explained.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

Then Athena started to turn and tried to say something. Ahsoka went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're okay, just stay calm."

Athena felt awful, she felt like she was gonna puke from the pain in her neck. "Ow..." she croaked out.

"What hurts?" Ahsoka asked. Athena had not opened her eyes yet.

"My head, and my neck." she croaked.

"Try not to move, it'll just make it worse" Ahsoka told her. "What is your name?"

"Athena" Athena said in pain.

"Athena, like the Greek goddess?" Ahsoka asked trying to get her mind off of the pain.

"Yes." Athena said.

Hera came to Athena's side. "I was name after a Greek goddess too, by my father, he admired stories about ancient Greece on Earth."

"Hera?" Athena asked, slowly opening her eyes.

Athena saw Hera and Ahsoka looking at her.

"Yeah. It's me." Hera told her.

"Ahsoka?" Athena asked, not sure if it was really her.

Ahsoka's face went stone cold, _"How does this girl know me?"_ , she thought. She looked at Hera.

"On Earth, they have a show depicting the rebellion." Hera explained.

Ahsoka's mind went all over the place, could the Empire know about her too if this girl knew about her? Where was Earth getting this information?

Ahsoka looked back at Athena, "Yes, my name is Ahsoka Tano. You must go back to sleep though, you lost a lot of blood."

"Come on gang," Kanan said "Let's let her rest."

The _Ghost_ crew walked out of the room, leaving Ahsoka and Athena alone.

"Are you going to take me as a Padawan?" Athena asked.

"I may, if you want to become my Padawan."

"Sure." Athena told her.

"Get some rest, we'll talk at another time."

"Ok" Athena said, yawning.

Ahsoka got a blanket out from a cupboard and laid it on Athena and left the room and returning to the main control room where Rex and Commander Sato were.

"What was the problem, Commander Tano?" Commander Sato asked.

"The _Ghost_ cell had found a force-sensitive girl on Earth and she was shot and needed medical attention."

"Force-sensitive?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I'm taking her as a Padawan." Ahsoka told them.

"Huh, what's her name?" Rex asked.

"Athena."


	8. Chapter 8- A game

Athena woke up and sat up, she looked around and noticed that her neck no longer hurt. She wondered if it was all a bad dream. She placed her hand on the spot where she had been shot and it felt normal, like nothing had happened. She got off of the table she'd been laying on.

When she stood up, she didn't feel weak, but, renewed, reborn with new energy. Athena felt as if she could run 26 miles and not even break a sweat. Her hoodie felt a little lighter, so she put her hand in her pocket and only felt her MP3 player and phone, her sketch book was no longer there.

Athena panicked, she had had that since she was 8, when a nun at an orphanage who had given her that. That was the only thing anyone has _given_ to her on a random occasion, everything else, she had to go get a summer job and pay for it herself.

So she went out of the room, and looked down the halls. She had remembered Ahsoka telling her something about coming to her whenever she needed her, but she didn't know where she was and didn't know if this really was a dream or not.

She started to head down a hall and started to look around. It had taken a while of walking until she felt a small tug in the back of her mind, making her want to head in that direction. Athena followed the tugging feeling in her and it lead her to a door. Athena hesitated to open it but she instinctively hit a button next to the door and it opened.

It revealed a large room with a window in the front showing many stars. The room was filled with a lot of technology that Athena couldn't identify and in the center, there was a large circle with a holographic map where Ahsoka was standing. Along with Rex and Commander Sato.

Ahsoka turned around, shocked to see Athena up and walking. Rex and Commander Sato looked in Athena's direction.

"Um...I was looking for my sketchbook, so... have you seen it?" Athena said.

"What are you doing up?" Ahsoka asked. "You're supposed to be in the medbay."

"You tellin' me you got shot in the neck and you're walkin' around like it never happened?" Rex asked.

Athena shrugged, not knowing what to say. Ahsoka walked over to Athena. "Let me see the wound" Ahsoka told her. Athena bent her neck to the side to let Ahsoka see better.

Ahsoka looked over where the bloody wound once was, now only a slightly pink circle. She was puzzled by this, she did not know how her wound could heal so fast. And considering how much blood she had lost, Athena looked unfazed by that.

" That's odd, it looks like it fully healed."Ahsoka said "How do you feel?"

"Fine" Athena answered.

Ahsoka backed up and saw that the girl seemed like she had enough energy to take down a whole fleet of Stormtroopers. Athena was quickly tapping her foot on the ground and seemed as if she couldn't stand in place for too long.

"Have you seen my sketchbook?" Athena asked once more.

"No." Ahsoka was still puzzled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only 20 minutes."

"Where are the others?" Athena asked.

"Back on their ship." Ahsoka told the jittery teen. "Come on, they'll be glad you're okay." Ahsoka said, leading the teen towards the _Ghost. "_ Rex, take over for me, I'll be back in a moment."

"Will do." Rex said to Ahsoka.

The two had walked on to the _Ghost_ ship and walked into the common room where Kanan, Sabine and Hera were sitting. They immediately all turned their heads to Athena and Ahsoka and jumped up from where they were sitting.

"Athena?" Kanan asked, surprised.

Ezra ran into the room as soon as he heard Athena's name, he too looked shocked at her good health.

"Yep, that's my name." Athena remarked.

"How are you doing so well? I mean, like I'm glad, but...how?" Ezra asked.

Zeb, lead by Chopper walked into the room.

" _See? I told you she was here!"_ Chopper beeped.

Zeb looked over at Athena and was also as surprised as the others.

"I don't know, I just healed."

"Here's your sketchbook, I didn't want you to lose it." Sabine said, handing Athena the sketchbook.

"Thanks. I've been looking for that." Athena said, putting back her sketchbook back in her pocket.

"You feel perfectly fine?" Hera asked.

"Yup."

"No headaches, pain, nothing?"

"Nope."

"Huh." Zeb said "That's odd. But, thanks for saving my back back on Earth."

Athena simply smiled. "No problemo."

"Are your hungry? You haven't eaten anything other that that waffel all day." Sabine asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry." Ezra said.

"I could eat." Athena answered.

"Sure" Zeb agreed. "I can eat something."

"We have some protein bars that we can eat." Kanan offered.

Ahsoka placed a hand on Athena's shoulder. "I better be going, we'll start Jedi training tomorrow. Be on the man ship at about noon."

"Ok." Athena answered and Ahsoka walked off. She turned back to the crew. "What's a protein bar?"

"It's a food." Kanan answered " We need to get some more food soon."

"Ok, I'll go get some." Hera said walking off.

"So, how is it on Earth?" Ezra asked Athena.

"You were just there." Athena said.

"I know, but what is your favorite thing about it?"

"Probably the plants and animals, nature in I just fear that it may all be gone soon."

"Why would it all be gone?" Kanan asked.

"The people are terribly polluting the planet. We have many species of animals going extinct every day and our air quality had gotten horrible over the last few decades." Athena said.

Hera came back with 6 white cylinders in her hand, she handed one to each person and Athena looked with curiosity at hers. The others ate their protein bar and Athena took a bite of hers. It did not taste bad, it tasted like a cereal bar from Earth,except not as much sugar.

After they were done eating, Hera looked at Athena and wondered if between all of those families if Athena had really eaten. She wondered if Athena, after being abandoned, would ever want to trust anyone again. Going family, to family, meant she was probably never able to make new friends at any time of her life.

"We all should probably get showers, we haven't taken one since before Earth. " Hera said.

"Especially Zeb," Ezra said "He needs a shower more than anyone."

"What are you trying to say, punk?" Zeb said in Ezra's face.

"Alright," Hera said sternly "You both need to take a shower."

The two sighed and went towards the bathroom, pushing each other to try and get the bathroom first. Ezra slipped under Zeb's arm and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Zeb hit the door in frustration "You little Loth rat!"

"Sucka' !" Ezra yelled through the door.

The others couldn't help but smile and laugh alittle. Zeb walked into the common room and sat down, then Hera went to the girl's bathroom and locked the door when she got in.

Leaving Zeb, Sabine, Kanan and Athena in the common room.

"I can't believe that little Loth rat got the shower first." Zeb said "All the hot water will be gone."

Sabine walked away and turned back to Athena "You commin'?"

Athena followed the Mandalorian to the main bridge, were thousands of stars filled the view. Athena had never seen so many stars in her life, she looked at it in awe. Sabine smiled as she saw the girl look at all of the stars.

"I'm in space." Athena said softly to herself.

"Isn't it cool?" the Mandalorian teen asked.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yep"

"Yeah, back on Earth we could see some stars. But, not as many as this."

"Will you miss your home planet?" Sabine asked.

"Maybe, do you miss yours?" Athena asked.

"Sometimes." Sabine said.

"What was it like on Mandalore?"

"Well, it was different than Earth, I have to say."

The two talked about their home planets for a while, Athena telling about how Earth is many different climates and how she wanted to go to all of them. Sabine told Athena about the history of Mandalore and sharing how Mandalore had one moon, just like Earth. Athena told Sabine on how the Earthlings have barely gone to their moon and about the Space Race that happened back in the 1960's. Athena also told Sabine how her government was actually founded upon rebelling against one of the largest militaries at that time and then becoming a republic and is now one of the most powerful countries on her planet.

Sabine was intrigued by how Athena's government was founded, all by rebelling. It gave her hope about this rebellion, she now had more hope that they could defeat the Empire, such as Athena's government had hundreds of years ago. After a while, they heard the shower shut off.

"Well, I better get some night clothes. I don't want to get in this armor again until tomorrow." Sabine said walking to her cabin. "Do you need some? I got a t-shirt and some pants you can borrow."

"Okay, I haven't changed for almost 2 days." Athena said, following Sabine.

Sabine opened her door and grabbed a t-shirt and some pants for herself and a t-shirt and a pair of pants that barely fit her any more. She handed Athena her clothes.

"Thanks." Athena said.

"No problem, you can keep those. They don't fit me any more, they'll probably fit you."

"Cool, they're blue. My favorite color."

"Blue is your favorite color?"

"Yeah, but I can't choose between blue,orange and purple."

"My can't choose between any color."Sabine told the short teen.

"Huh, makes sense."

"Yeah, well I better get in the shower." Sabine said walking out of her room.

Athena went out of Sabine's room and looked over her new clothes. They were about her size, maybe a little bigger and were different tones of blue. She folded them back in her arms and walked to the common room where Kanan and Chopper were playing a holographic game on a table.

"Whatcha' doin' ?" Athena asked.

"Playing Dejarik." Kanan said.

Chopper's player moved and killed Kanan's player _"Whoop! Whoop!"_ Chopper beaped.

Kanan looked back at the board "What? Aw, come on!"

Athena smiled as Chopper spun around in victory.

"What's Dejarik?" Athena asked.

"It's a game, want to play?"

"Sure, how do you play?"

"Let me reset the board and I'll show you."

Kanan reset the board and the holographic figures appeared. Kanan instructed Athena on how each player could move and by the end of their game, Athena defeated Kanan.

"What?" Kanan said in shock.

"I guess I'm just awesome in that way." Athena said.

"Let's do a re-match." Kanan told her as he reset the board.

"Fine, but don't cry if I win again."

Kanan smiled, Athena was starting to sound like Ezra.

Hera was watching the two from the hall, now dressed in a gray t-shirt and pants. She smiled as she saw Athena defeated Kanan once again.

"I win!"

"Jedi are supposed to be modest, you know." Kanan pointed out to the celebrating teen.

"But I'm not a Jedi just yet." Athena counter pointed out.

Kanan sighed in frustration "You're killin' me."

Hera walked into the common room. "She beating you at Dejarik?"

"Yes." Athena said,proudly.

"Aren't you supposed to take your shower?" Hera asked.

"No, Sabine is taking a shower before me."

Hera sat next to Kanan and reset the Dejarik table.

"Let's play." Hera said.

"Ok," Athena said, and they started the game.

Hera was a much tougher opponent than Kanan. Athena struggled to keep in the game. Hera's player moved and Athena lost.

"Aw, man." Athena said, but smiled anyways because it was fun to challenge her mind.

"So, it looks like I'm a better player than Kanan and you." Hera said.

"No way you are better than me." Kanan said.

"I think I am." Hera said playfully in his face.

"Hey, where's Zeb and Ezra?" Athena asked.

"They went to bed." Hera answered.

"Already?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, they aren't morning people, so they go to bed early." Kanan answered.

"Did you take your shower already?" Hera asked Kanan.

"No."

"How come?" Hera asked.

"I was too busy playing Dejarik." He said, gesturing to the table.

"Go take one, you smell worse than..." Hera was cut off by Kanan.

"Ok, ok, I'll go." Kanan said walking towards the boy's bathroom.

Hera smiled and looked back to Athena.

"What?" Athena asked Her, still smiling at her.

"I just can't believe how well you are."

"I can't either, believe me."

They heard water turn off and a few moments later, Sabine came out of the bathroom with a colorful shirt and pants, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"What you guys talking about?" Sabine asked.

"How Athena beat Kanan at Dejarik,twice." Hera told her.

"On her first try?" Sabine asked, surprised.

"Yep." Athena said. " I better go take my shower. " she said picking up her night clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok." Hera said, and Athena left the room. She looked at Sabine. "Wanna play?"

"Sure." Sabine said as Hera reset the board.

* * *

 **Thanks** **again for the nice comments everybody! I hope you enjoyed , I wrote this on a snow day today. Again, comments are appreciated. Thank you! ( :**


	9. Chapter 9- Little sister

_**The next morning**_

* * *

Athena had sleep in the common room again. She woke up very early, so she walked around the ship. Athena saw some paintings she guessed it was Sabine's. She wandered around the ship for a while.

Athena was thinking to herself and wondered. She wondered if she was ready to be a Jedi. Athena came so close to death today, and here she is. Why did she heal so fast? Why didn't she die from the bullet? What was she?! No Jedi ever posses the ability to do what she had, so what was she? What other powers did she have?

And she started to think about what had happened, her controlling nature. Athena had always felt a connection with Earth and nature, but she would've never thought she would be able to control nature.

When she was walking near the crew's cabins she noticed a small sound like a small knocking. She turned her head and found the sound coming from behind a door. Athena felt the same way as when she felt the tugging in her mind and had found Ahsoka.

But, it was different. She pressed the button to open the door, and to her surprise, it opened. And immediately she felt something hit her head.

Her head throbbing, and she fell to the floor. She looked up and saw a blurred figure looking at her, it was Kanan.

"Ow..." Athena moaned.

"You ok?" Kaman asked, his arm outstretched.

"What was that?" Athena said as she grabbed the outstretched hand and stood up.

She looked to her left and saw a floating cube.

Ezra felt a disturbance in the force. He immediately woke up, he slipped out of his room, not waking Zeb. Once in the hall, he saw Kanan with Athena.

He saw the Holocron activated and floating, but it wasn't playing the Obi-wan holo-video like it had done to him.

"What happened?" Ezra asked in a whisper.

"My Holocron was activated and hit Athena." Kanan explained in a quiet voice. "You need some ice?" he asked Athena.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse."

The Holocron still stayed activated, it then started to flicker with an image.

The image was a woman, holding a small bundle of blankets with a baby inside. Then, the picture started to become a movie. There was rain in the background and the baby was softly crying.

The movie looked exactly like what Athena had drawn in her sketchbook. Athena, Ezra and Kanan looked at the hologram, intrigued.

The woman holding the bundle of blankets, placed the child on a step. On the building, it wrote in Athena's language, _"Cleveland Police Department."_

The woman looked about mid 30's _"Don't cry my Syla Dume, but you must hide on this world until the fall of the Empire and you will be safe. I had failed your brother when he was taken as a Jedi by the Republic, but I will not let you be taken as a Sith by the Empire. Please stay strong and know that I love you, and, if by some hope, if your brother is still alive, please tell Caleb that I love him. He will be about 16 years older, and he has the same eyes as you do, have brown hair, and be smart, like you will. Stay strong, and never feel saddened upon me not being there for you, just know I love you."_

Athena broke into tears, she was told as a child that she was left on that very step when she was a baby. And now she saw and heard her mother and learned she had a brother. Ezra supported Athena up as she sobbed so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

Kanan stood their in shock, did she just sat Dume? The name he hasn't heard for over a decade, now hearing it as Athena's last name. The woman said the brother was about 16 years older, and he was nearly 30 and Athena was around 13 or 14...no, no way Athena was his sister. But the woman said that the brother's name was Caleb, and that he was taken to be a Jedi... and Athena had similar eye color, but more green than his.

"I have a brother, I have a brother" Athena cried on Ezra.

Hera heard the crying and dashed out of her room into the hall, where she saw Athena sobbing and Ezra supporting her. Kanan was looking at his Holocron that was on the ground in shock.

"What happened?" Hera asked, helping Ezra support Athena.

"Hera," Kanan said pulling Hera away "we have to talk."

They walked to the main bridge and closed the door.

"What?" Hera asked.

"I think Athena just found out who her mother is. And she has a brother."

Hera was excited about the news "Are they alive?"

"That is what I want to talk to you about." Kanan sighed "You know after the Jedi purge how the Empire had gotten the names of all the Jedi?"

"Yes..."Hera asked, starting to see where he was going.

"Well... I think ... I might be... her...b" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Her brother."

"What?!" Hera said excited, yet confused.

"Athena accidentally activated the Holocron and in it was her as a baby and her mother,her mother said that Athena's brother was 16 years older, similar eyes, smart, had brown hair, and was training to be a Jedi. She also said my old name."

"Your old name?"

"I changed my name after the Jedi purge from Caleb Dume."

"You never told me before." Hera said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well..." Hera cut him off.

"I get it, you had to hide your identity. I understand."

Kanan was relived, he had never told anyone that and he was afraid that Hera would hate him for never telling her before.

"So, you think she's your sister?"

"I think so, should we tell the others?" Kanan said.

"They'll get up soon, you'll tell them what you told me."

"Do you think she looks like me?" Kanan asked.

"Eh... a little, but I can see the personality similarities between you two."

He smiled "What does that mean?"

"Just take notice next time." Hera smiled "I think you'll see what I'm talking about."

"I can't believe I have a sister." Kanan said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she she won't either." She joked.

"Are you saying that she won't believe she has a sister or brother?" Kanan asked.

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **Later in the kitchen**_

Everyone had gotten up and was eating some oats they had left over. Athena didn't eat much because she was too excited about how she might have a brother.

Kanan was interrupted from his meal by Hera' s Uhem...

He looked over to her and she nodded.

"Hey, just a question, do you guys think I have any similarity to Athena?" Kanan asked, everyone stopped eating.

"Why are you asking?" Sabine asked.

"Hera and I have a little bet." Kanan lied.

"Umm... Athena, look at me." Ezra asked, and Athena looked over at him.

Zeb, Sabine and Ezra compared Athena to Kanan.

"Well, she does have similar eyes."Zeb said.

"Don't forget, Athena used to have brown hair." Sabine informed.

"You used to have brown hair?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, but when I was a baby, it fell out and grew back blonde." Athena said.

"Yep, you do look alike."Ezra said.

"Huh." Hera said "Kanan, do you have anything to say?"

The rest of the crew fell silent, this was not normal.

Kanan mumbled with a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Zeb asked.

"I think that I might be Athena's brother." Kanan confessed.

"What?" Athena asked.

"In the video, the woman said Caleb Dume, the name that I was born with, or so the Jedi council told me. The woman also said the brother was 16 years older, similar eyes, smart, taken to be a Jedi, and had brown hair."

"Cool, I got a brother." Athena said, trying to play it cool. "Why did you change your name?"

"Because the Empire got a hold of every name of the Jedi." Kanan explained."But just keep calling me Kanan."

"Can I call you bro?" Athena asked.

Kanan sighed "Fine"

"What happened last night that I missed?" Zeb asked.

"Athena accidentally activated the Holocron and it played a video of when she was left by her mother and she said that her name was Syla Dume. She said that she wouldn't let her be be taken as a Sith. And she described Kanan and said that Caleb Dume was her brother." Ezra explained.

"So, can I call you Syla?" Sabine asked Athena.

"Sure, but I still prefer Athena'"

"I can see you two being siblings," Hera said.

"How?" Kanan asked.

"When you were getting horribly beaten in Dejarik, how Athena was celebrating and you were trying to say Jedi are modest." Hera answered.

"You got beat in Dejarik?" Ezra asked, smiling.

"Yes, "Kanan said with his head down. "Athena, aren't you supposed to be Jedi training with Ahsoka?"

"Not for a few more hours." Athena said.

"Well, go anyways to go get that gunshot wound looked at by the medical droid or something." Kanan said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I was shot in the neck." Athena said.

"Just go, we don't want it to get any kind of infection." Hera said.

"See ya," Athena said, walking to the main ship.

The crew looked at Kanan.

"So, you got a little sister," Sabine said.

"Did you know?" Ezra asked master.

"No. No I didn't."

"You gonna tell Ahsoka?" Hera asked.

"I have a feeling she will." Kanan said.

"Isn't it weird that we just happened to find your long lost sister on a planet that we had to make an emergency landing on?"Ezra said.

"The force works in mysterious ways." Kanan explained.


	10. Chapter 10- Training

_**With Athena on the main ship**_

* * *

Athena walked onto the main ship and saw Rex and Commander Sato by the holographic map she had saw them by yesterday.

"Athena, what are you doing here?" Rex asked.

"The _Ghost_ crew told me to come here." Athena answered.

"How come?" Rex asked.

"I think I was starting to be annoying."

"So they sent you over here?" Commander Sato said.

"Yep."

"How were you annoying?" Rex said.

"I found out that Kanan was my brother, so yeah.."

"Jarrus is your brother?" Commander Sato asked.

"Yep."

"She does look similar to him." Rex commented. "Except for the hair color."

"I was actually born with brown hair, but it all fell out and then grew back this color."

"How did you inquire this information?" Commander Sato asked.

"A Holocron hit me in the head and played a video."

"Of what?" Commander Sato asked.

"Of my mother leaving me and telling me that I have a brother that was taken as a Jedi, is 16 years older, had similar eyes, and she said his name." Athena explained.

* * *

 _ **With Ahsoka**_

Ahsoka was meditating until she felt the presence of Athena enter the main ship where she was.

"Noon already?" Ahsoka said quietly to herself.

So she got up and walked toward the bridge, where she felt the presence of Athena. Once she reached the bridge, she saw Athena, Rex and Commander Sato talking.

"Athena, are you ready for Jedi training?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's not noon yet." Athena said, looking back to Ahsoka.

"Then why are you here?" Ahsoka asked.

"The _Ghost_ crew sent me over here." Athena said "Quick question, do you think I look similar to Kanan?"

Ahsoka was confused by this question, but she looked at Athena and noticed some similarities to Kanan. "Sort of, why do you ask?"

" Cause she's his sister." Rex said.

Ahsoka was even more confused. "You are Kanan's sister?"

"Yep." Athena said.

"How did you come across this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Kanan and Ezra could probably better explain it , but a Holocron hit me in the head and played a video of my mom leaving me in Cleveland and saying my brother was Kanan." Athena quickly summed up.

"Hmm... let's go and do Jedi training." Ahsoka said, leading Athena away to Jedi training.

The two walked to a large room full of crates and scrap metal where Ahsoka stopped.

"What are we doing?" Athena asked.

"First, I'm going to teach you focus." Ahsoka said walking further into the room, Athena followed. They stopped in front of a crate.

"I want you to lift that crate" Ahsoka said pointing at the crate.

"How do I do that?'

"Empty your thoughts and focus on the crate. Imagine it lifting off the ground and focus."

Athena shut her eyes and put her hand out, focusing on the crate. It started to rock back and forth and slowly lift off the ground.

"Focus, keep your mind on the crate." Ahsoka instructed.

Then Athena got the crate off the ground about 2 inches and it dropped.

"You weren't focusing." Ahsoka said.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about that Holocron video."

"What was it about?"

"Well, when I walked near Kanan's room I heard a sound so I opened the door and the Holocron hit me in the head. It played a video and it showed my mom leaving me on the step that I was found on. She told me that my name was Syla and that she had let my brother be taken as a Jedi but she wouldn't let me be taken as a Sith by the Empire. She said that my brother was 16 years older, had brown hair, smart like me, had similar eyes and said his name. Ezra and Kanan watched it with me."

"Oh..." Ahsoka said, not sure how to respond. "So your name is Syla Jarrus?"

"Kinda." Athena said.

"Then what is your name?" Ahsoka asked. "If you are gonna be my Padawan, I need to know you a little more."

"We'll... I think you should talk to Kanan, that's his business and I don't want to upset him."

"What do you mean?"

"About his last name, and first name."

Ahsoka sighed "Well, I guess that you should work that out with him. For now, try to focus."

"Yes, Master." Athena said.

* * *

 _ **With the Ghost crew**_

Kanan was thinking in his room. He wondered about who his mother was, who their mother was. He wondered if being on Earth for so long gave her the ability to control nature if she had already had Force abilities, maybe it was the reason for Athena's hair color change. Kanan also wondered what happened to their parents.

Ezra felt Kanan through the force of him being so confused. So he walked into Kanan's room, seeing his Master sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Ezra said.

"Hey," Kanan said as he looked up.

"You thinking about that video?"

"I'm just wondering what happened to Athena's parents." Kanan answered.

"To both of _your_ guy's parents." Ezra corrected.

"Yes, I guess so." Kanan said.

"I did too when I was a kid on the streets, trust me, it wasn't easy."

"Yeah." Kanan said, looking back to the floor.

"You know, she looks just like you. Except for the fact that your eyes are more blue than hers."

"Really?"

"She has green eyes while you have turquoise eyes." Ezra said.

"I think that her ability to control nature came from her being on Earth for so long. What do you think?" Kanan asked his Padawan.

"Maybe."

Kanan sighed. "I don't get it. How did our mother know that she was force sensitive?"

"Maybe she was force sensitive." Ezra guessed.

"No, I don't think that's the reason." Kanan continued "I'm also wondering who the father is and if he's alive."

"Maybe, but you shouldn't be worrying about that."

"You're right."

"So... she beat you at Dejarik?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, "

"How? They don't have that on Earth." Ezra asked.

"I guess I'm just that good of a teacher." Kanan said smiling at his Padawan.

"Yes, yes you are." Ezra said. "You think she will stay with the crew?"

"Probably, she doesn't have a family and I'm the only relative we know of."

"Come on, isn't it time for Jedi training?" Ezra said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe we can train with Athena and Ahsoka." Ezra suggested.

"If Ahsoka is fine with it." Kanan said.

"Cool!" Ezra said pulling Kanan's arm to follow him "Let's go!"

The Master and Padawan went to the main ship and followed the Force to a large room where Ahsoka and Athena where.

The 2 looked over to Kanan and Ezra.

"Bello." Athena greeted.

"Hey, Ezra wanted to see if he could train with you guys." Kanan said.

"Sure, are you going to teach also?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah." Kanan said.

"Then let's get started." Ahsoka said.

"What are we doin'?" Athena asked.

"Well, we could all try and meditate." Kanan suggested.

Ezra moaned at that thought of meditating, he was never a fan of it, he found it quite boring.

"Sure." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka and Kanan sat down on the ground, followed by Ezra then Athena.

"What do we do?" Athena questioned.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind, only think of Force." Kanan instructed.

They all closed their eyes and started to meditate, Ezra and Athena had some trouble clearing their minds. Athena had the most trouble.

"I sense your lack of focus, Athena. Try and clear your mind." Ahsoka told her new Padawan.

"I thought there was no try." Athena said.

Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra were surprised at her comment, how did she know this if she was never told that?

But they continued to meditate, and Athena made an attempt at clearing her mind and she did much better.

"Good job." Ahsoka said.

The ship around the 4 shook violently, taking them out of meditation. They quickly stood up and ran to the main bridge.

Once they were there they saw Rex and Commander Sato trying to interpret what had happened.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"We are under attack." Commander Sato answered.

"Imperials?'" Kanan asked.

"No, it is something else." Commander Sato said.

"Then what can it be?" Ezra asked.

The ship shook again.

"They are trying to dock!" Yelled a pilot.

"Sir! They have docked!" Yelled another pilot.

"Shut down all halls! I don't want them in the main bridge!" Ahsoka ordered.

The door to the main bridge closed.

"Are they pirates?" Ezra asked.

"If they are, we better be ready." Kanan told his Padawan.

Then there was a hard pounding on the main bridge's door. Ezra, Athena, Ahsoka and Kanan turned to the door, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra ignited their lightsabers.

They door feel to the ground revealing a crowd of different species holding guns. One human stepped forward in front of the crowd.

The human had black hair and brown eyes, Athena recognized him immediately, it was the man from her nightmare.

"Hello, I'm Jalo Hikra."

"Why are you here?" Kanan questioned.

"Oh, I'm here for the girl. You see, she is wanted by many people, especially by her home planet. She needs to come with me or you all will die."

"Go suck a straw, buddy! I ain't going with you!" Athena yelled at the man, stepping in front of the other 3 Jedi.

Kanan was puzzled by what Athena just said. Did she just say 'Suck a straw', what in the galaxy does that mean?

"Oh, she's feisty!" The brown eyed man said. "You are just like your mother!"

"My mother?" Athena asked.

"Yes, she was very outspoken."

"What was her name?" Athena asked.

"Cyla Dume, very brave." Jalo said. "I'm gonna take you and your brother over here." He gestured to Kanan.

"Over my dead body, Mo fo." Athena said.

 _"Mo fo? What does that mean?"_ Kanan thought.

"Ah, Earthlings and their pretend swearing as teens." Jalo said and waved his hand.

The group of mixed species behind him started to fire. Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka blocked a lot of shots with their lightsaber and Athena used the Force to knock down some of the shooters.

The man named Jalo Hikra put his hand in front of him and waved it, making everyone in front of him fall. He Force lifted Kanan and Athena by their throats, choking them. Ahsoka and Ezra raised their lightsabers but one of Jalo's crew members shot his gun and a blue electric net formed around them and brought them to the ground. The 2 screamed in pain.

Jalo held Kanan and Athena in mid-air, choking them worse.

"Well, well. Isn't it the 2 Dumes. The only brother-sister pair that are both able to control the Force being over 16 years in difference. Earth is going to have a field day with this. Tell me Syla, why did you run? Why did you run from the truth? I guess that's what I can expect from a spawn of pure evil."

"Shut up, you..." Athena was choked harder.

"Tsk..tsk... you Earthlings do have mouths on ya." Jalo turned to one of his men "Go prep the ship. Make course for Earth and tell them that we go the package."

The next thing Kanan and Athena knew, they were knocked out, seeing nothing but blackness.

Kanan groggily woke up in metal cuffs attached to the floor along with his feet. His vision was blurry and he had a horrible headache. He looked around and saw Athena in restraints similar to his in front of him.

"Athena?"

She looked up and saw her brother in front of her, she was relieved.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. How ya feelin'?"

"Horrible, you?"

"Horrible."

"Where are they taking us?" Athena asked.

"I think to Earth."

"Aw man! I just got off of that planet!" Athena groaned.

"Can you get out of your restraints?" Kanan asked.

Athena tried to get out of her restraints, but failed. "No, can you?"

Kanan tried, but couldn't get free. "No."

"Do you think they'll kill us?" Athena asked.

"I don't know, but they know about us. More than we know."

"So, our mom is named Cyla. I guess we both got our names from her." Athena said.

"Yeah."

"Do you ever wish that you could've met her?" Athena asked.

Kanan sighed "A little, but the Jedi Temple had told me to never grieve over loss."

"I wish I could've met her, I never had any real family. You guys are actually the 33 family I've lived with in my life."

"33?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, never really had a real family in my life until now."

Kanan smiled "You feel that way?"

"Yeah, you are my brother."

"I'm sorry." Kanan said.

"For what?"

"That I was never there for you."

"Hey, you never knew that I was born. How would have you known about me?"

"I know, but..."

"But nothing." Athena cut him off. "You didn't know I was born until this morning."

The man that had kidnaped the 2 walked into the room that Kanan and Athena were held in.

"You talkin' about me?" Jalo asked sarcastically.

"If I were, I would've mentioned some swear words I'm not allowed to say."

Jalo slapped Athena in the face, leaving a red handprint on her.

"Hey!" Kanan yelled as he attempted to stand up, but couldn't.

"You are very unruly, aren't you?"

"Shut up you mo fo!" Athena yelled in anger.

The man chuckled and turned around. He walked out of the room, leaving Athena with a red face.

"You ok?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are encouraged! Thanks! ( :**


	11. Chapter 11- Captured

**_Back on the main ship_**

* * *

Ahsoka, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Commander Sato,Rex and Chopper were standing at the holographic map.

"They said that Athena was wanted by Earth so maybe they are taking them there." Ezra suggested

"Maybe, but we can't find them so far." Commander Sato said.

"Planet Earth had wanted to capture Athena when she had hidden on the _Ghost_ , so Earth had probably put a bounty on her." Rex said.

"The planet has many countries and they'll probably give her to the highest bidder."Sabine said.

"But why would they want Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"The man said something about Athena and him being siblings and about their mother, so that may be a cause." Ahsoka suggested.

"Why would they care about them being siblings?" Zeb asked.

"Maybe it had to do with their parents." Hera said.

"Well, I should have been there to smash some pirate heads if you ask me." Zeb said.

 _"How is it that Kanan is always the one to be taken a prisoner?"_ Chopper beeped.

"This is only the second time, Chopper." Ezra said. "And we will find him and Athena."

"Only if we knew who the pirates were." Ahsoka said.

"Well, he did say that his name was Jalo Hikra, so maybe we can find out something from that." Ezra said.

"We are researching it, but I'm guessing if he is this dangerous to be able to dock our main ship and take 2 prisoners, then it is very important that we do not let that happen again." Ahsoka explained.

* * *

 _ **With Athena and Kanan**_

Jalo walked into the room that Kanan and Athena were in. It was almost time to bring them to Earth for his reward, the girl that he had left a red handprint on her face looked up at him.

"Well, it's almost time for us to say our goodbye's." Jalo said to the 2.

"Oh, go jump off a cliff." the girl told Jalo.

"I'm gonna love it when the highest bidder takes you two and burns them at the stake." Jalo said in the girl's face.

"Who are you working for?" Kanan asked.

Jalo stood up and looked at Kanan. "For the highest bidder on Earth. you see, Syla has the power to control the entire planet and all of the government's really don't like that. So, what I'm going to do is that I'm going to kill her and her entire blood line so that can never happen."

The ship then slightly jolted, telling them that they landed on Earth.

"Oh, we're here. Time to go." Jalo said unhooking the restrainments from the walls and holding them in his hand.

Kanan and Athena tried to pull away, but Jalo just used the Force to grab them by the throats and choke them. He held them in mid-air and walked with them to outside of the ship and into a building, where he dropped them. Kanan and Athena gasped for air as they sat on the ground and looked around them.

Around them was a large, metal arena where hundreds of people were sitting. to the

Jalo stood in the center of the arena and held a megaphone.

"Hello government representatives of Earth! I brought you your precious Dumes, and the highest bidder will have custody of them!"

Athena looked over at Jalo as the crowd clapped. She reached out her hand and started to Force-choke Jalo. About 5 feet off of the ground she threw him across the large arena. The crowd gasped and a large group of people with guns surrounded.

Kanan quickly sat up and reached for his lightsaber, which wasn't there anymore. Athena Force-pushed the gunmen down ground and the crowd started to scream. Kanan followed Athena's lead and started to throw the shooters across the arena.

Jalo got up and was enraged at the girl. He Force-choked her into mid-air, she kicked as she struggled for air. Kanan looked over and Force pushed Jalo away and Athena dropped to the ground, grasping her throat.

Kanan ran over to aid Athena and he helped her stand up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kanan said.

Then the 2 fell to the ground, they were just tased by a shooter.

"This is it Jalo! You obviously have no power to keep these 2 under control so the United States will be taking them!" A man yelled.

Kanan and Athena couldn't see, but they heard the male voice.

"But sir! You did not bid for them as we said!" Jalo said.

"Well, that was when we thought you were capable of handling a witch and a Jedi." the male voice spoke back.

 _"A witch? Why does she keep being called a witch?"_ Athena thought to herself.

"This means war!" Jalo shouted.

"No, it means your last day has come as a bounty hunter for Earth." the male voice said.

Kanan groggily sat up and looked over to the fighting American representative and Jalo. Athena did also.

"What do you mean witch?" Athena asked.

"They are awake!" yelled a guard with an American flag on her bullet-proof vest.

Other American guards surrounded Athena and Kanan.

"Aw come on!" Kanan yelled.

"You are under arrest by the United States of America. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." an officer said, holding up his gun.

"What court of law you..." Athena was tased again.

Athena was not fazed by it, instead, she directed the electricity to another officer. The officer fell to the ground.

The other officers held the guns closer.

"Yeah, good luck with shooting me, I already got that in the neck yesterday and I'm still alive." Athena said.

An officer came over to Athena and put cuffs on her and Kanan. Athena didn't want the officers to fire because she didn't know if Kanan could survive a bullet like she could.

Officers had Kanan and Athena stand up and surrounded them. They started to walk the two away.

Jalo turned around and went back to his ship, knowing that he couldn't start a war with Earth unless he wanted to die.

"Where are you taking us?" Athena asked.

No answer.

"I already miss the Empire, they at least talk to you." Kanan remarked.

"I'm starting to question mom's choice on leaving me in this country." Athena said.

"Quiet, you!" a guard snapped.

"Woah, they can talk!" Athena said sarcastically. "Maybe when I escape I won't kill you."

"That is a threat to an American officer." one of the guards said.

"And you get to arrest my brother and me for having powers? And all we did was what? But you guys, well, you release sensitive information about the Rebels everyday. And neither of us are American citizens really, I wasn't born here and neither was my brother, so you are taking foreign prisoners when there is no war between our origin and yours. If the Empire or Rebels find out that you are keeping us here, I can bet that it will cause a war between worlds you portray as fictional." Athena said.

The guards walked Kanan and Athena outside to a large military style jet outside next to many others. They went into one with a large American flag painted on it. Kanan and Athena were then lead to a far part of the plane where they were once again put in restraints on the wall.

The restraints caused them to have to sit on the floor across from each other. All of the guards left, except for 2, each holding their gun.

Kanan sighed.

"It could be worse." Athena said, trying to cheer him up.

"How?"

"We could've been taken prisoner by a terrorist group."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kanan said.

"If it makes ya feel any better, I learned a lot from Ahsoka.

"Hmm..." Kanan said looking down.

"You know, maybe we won't be executed." Athena said.

"I hope not." Kanan said.

"Well, atleast not you, because in my dream I had only I was being burned."

"What dream? Are you telling me you had a vision?" Kanan asked, his head up.

"Well, remember when you yelled at Sabine and me for being outside at night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I couldn't sleep that night because I had a nightmare of me being burned and people chanted 'burn the witch' and Jalo was one of those people."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Kanan asked.

"Because I just thought it was an everyday nightmare."

Kanan sighed and looked back to the floor.

"Do you think they'll come for us?" Athena asked.

"They broke me out once, I think they might do it again."

"I hope so, I'd rather not die with 'burn the witch' being chanted." Athena said, smiling.

"Is that why you asked me if I thought you could be a witch?" Kanan asked.

"Yep." Athena said "What do you think Jalo meant by me being a spawn of evil?"

"I don't know, but that'd make me a spawn of evil too, so it's probably not true." Kanan smilled.

"You know, I could get used to having a big brother."

"And I guess I could get used to having a little sister."

"Thanks, remember that whenever I get too annoying."

Kanan smiled at that.

The engines to the plane started and the plane started to move.


	12. Chapter 12- Road trip and a radio

Kanan and Athena had not said much when on the plane. They had sat in silence, thinking about everything. It was a very long trip.

The plane lurched, telling them that they had landed. More guards came and took the restraints off of the wall and surrounded the two as they had done before. They walked them out of the plane onto a hot, concrete landing platform and then into a large warehouse looking building. The horizon was a red dessert.

"What is this place?" Kanan asked.

"Area 51. The place rumored to have aliens and secret weapons for the military." Athena answered.

"And how do you know about this?" Kanan asked.

"Everyone knows about it, well, at least in America." Athena answered.

They looked around to see a man dressed in a black suit and had a buzz cut standing in front of them.

"Hello,you must be prisoners Ix-42 and Ix-43. "

"What do you want from us?" Kanan asked.

"Your Force-abilities we believe are genetic and can be carried on." the man spoke.

"So what does that mean?" Kanan asked.

"We mean that your powers can be used as a military weapon for our country." the man waved to the guards surrounding Athena and Kanan. "Take them to rooms A-47 and A-59."

And the guards started to take the two in different directions. Kanan and Athena resisted the officers and tried to get away. One of the guards tased Kanan and he screamed in agony.

That set Athena over the limit. She felt the Force flood through her veins and the room shook around them. Athena waved her arm and the room filled with ice, freezing many of the guards.

Kanan looked dover at Athena and saw that her eyes weren't the same. They were a dark, blood red filling her entire eyes.

Athena waved her hand once again and the room was covered in vines, tangling everything except for her and Kanan. When she saw that all of the guards were seduced, she calmed down. Her eyes turned back to her usual green.

"Let's go!" Athena yelled as she dashed out of the building as sirens blared.

Kanan followed her outside where they ran into the vast desert.

They had run out of breath after a few minutes and slowed down.

"What was that?!" Kanan yelled at Athena.

Athena shrugged "I don't know. "

"Your eyes turned red! You could've turned to the Dark side!" Kanan yelled.

"Sorry." Athena said sarcastically "I thought you'd be a little more thankful for me saving us back there."

"I am. But you have to be careful, we don't even know what powers you possess yet." Kanan said more calmly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that they should find out first and use it for destruction and war."

Kanan sighed "Well, do you at least know where we are?"

Athena reached into her pocket and took out her phone. "Um... where do you want to go? More populated or less populated?"

"Well, we need to contact the fleet." Kanan said.

"And that means?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, we could go to Vegas." Athena said "We can see if we can somehow contact them. You got your com?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think we can hid out easily in a large city like Las Vegas and maybe your com can still contact the _Ghost_."

"Good idea." Kanan said "I see what Mom was talking about when she said that we are both smart."

"Yeah, do you still have your lightsaber?" Athena asked.

"No, I think Jalo and his crew took it."

"And they didn't take your com or my phone?"

"I guess so."

"Dude, I have it. You dropped it when we were getting off of Jalo's ship." Athena said, handing him his lightsaber.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say in front of Jalo, 'Hey, Kanan. You dropped your highly deadly weapon and here it is!'?"

Kanan sighed. "Let's go, we don't want to get captured again."

"Okay," Athena said looking at her phone "We go that way." she said pointing.

And the 2 started to walk in the direction of Las Vegas.

"You know, this is my 3rd time running from the authorities." Athena said.

"3rd?"

"Yep, I accidently knocked over a art work at the Cleveland Museum of Art and I had to run."

"Really?" Kanan smiled.

"Yep. Not fun. So, long story short, I'm not allowed in art museums any more."

"One time when I was about your age I almost knocked over Master Yoda with a cart in the Jedi Temple. My Master was not happy with me at all."

Athena smiled at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, got stuck cleaning the classrooms for a month."

"One time in school I accidently spilled glue on the teacher's desk and everything stuck to it, including the teacher's arms. I got detention for a week."

Kanan laughed at that, she was starting to sound like younger him. "When was that?"

"5 days ago."

"I guess we're both trouble makers."

"Yep,I guess so."

"How much further 'till town?" Kanan asked.

"Not too long, about 30 minutes if we keep this pace."

"Good, then we'll attempt to contact the _Ghost_ and see if they can get here."

"If they can, I don't recommend that they land here."

"What do you suggest?" Kanan asked.

"That we get out of the United States. We can't have them capture the crew, I suggest Mexico or Guatemala."

"And how far is that?"

"About 2,300 miles, or about 3,700 kilometers."

"Ah!" Kanan screamed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe we can get a car in Las Vegas to drive."

"How? We don't have any money!"

"It's Vegas, trust me, you can get some money from being a musician on the street. That or fighting in the backstreets, my usual choice is fighting."

"You've been there before?"

"Yeah, when I was 10 I moved here for a few months and I earned money by summer jobs at food stops and fights."

"Jeez, that's horrible."

"Ehh... it built my character."

"Still..."

They walked further and saw a road, they followed it. After a while of walking the city became visible in the horizon.

"We're almost there." Athena said.

"Yeah. What do we do when we get there?"

"We're gonna blend into the crowd and try to contact the crew. Cover the com with my phone as you talk into it so no one suspects anything."

"How are we going to blend in? My clothing isn't exactly what your people wear."

"You're in Vegas, you could be dressed as a Stormtrooper and not have any stares."

"Seriously? Your people are really confusing me."

"Stop calling them 'my people', okay? That's getting on my nerves." Athena said.

"Fine, so once we get into town we blend into the crowd, tell the crew we'll meet them in Guatemala, earn some money from fights and music, get a car, go to Guatemala and meet the crew."

"Now that you say it like that, it sounds like one of those old cheesy movies from the 60's. But, yes." Athena said.

"Good. So can you sing at all?" Kanan asked.

"No, I sound like a dying bird." Athena said. "Can you?"

"A little. But I still don't want you to fight." Kanan said.

"I can fight just fine!" Athena yelled.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt. It's the other guy you should worry about."

"I'm serious."

"Fine, Dad." Athena said sarcastically.

"Hey, I just am looking out for you."

"I know, but I can take care of myself. I've done it for the past 13 years."

They walked into the city where there were many buildings and people. They walked farther into the city just to make sure that they were well hidden.

"How do we start getting money from music?" Kanan asked Athena.

"We want to either find 2 trash cans and play the drums or you need to learn the guitar and sing."

"I don't even know what a guitar is."

"Well, can you play the drums?" Athena asked.

"Kinda, but not well." Kanan told the teen following him.

"Great, so I guess I have to do everything." Athena said. "Follow me." Athena walked another direction and Kanan followed.

They walked down an alleyway where there was a large dumpster at the end. Athena walked to it and started to look around in it.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked Athena, who was now almost all the way in the dumpster.

"Looking for a...Aha! Found one!" Athena yelled, holding up a plastic cup.

"What are you gonna do?"

"There is this song that involves a cup and the only song that I can memorize the lyrics and rhythms and sing it."

Kanan followed Athena out of the alley way and back to the sidewalk where Athena sat down took off her hoodie and placed it infront of her. She started to play a rhythm with the cup she had found. And she started to sing;

 ** _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_**  
 ** _Two bottle whiskey for the way_**  
 ** _And I sure would like some sweet company_**  
 ** _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_**

A crowd started to form around Athena, some throwing dollar bills onto her hoodie. Kanan was impressed.

 ** _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my hair_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Some more people stopped to listen to Athena and it formed a crowd of about 30 people, more dollar bills were thrown on the hoodie.

 ** _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Athena started to play a long rhythm on the cup she had just found, which was very impressive. Kanan smiled.

 ** _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_**  
 ** _The one with the prettiest of views_**  
 ** _It's got mountains, it's got rivers_**  
 ** _It's got sights to give you shivers_**  
 ** _But it sure would be prettier with you_**

The crowd became bigger and one woman tapped Kanan on his shoulder.

"Are you the father?" she asked.

"No, I'm her brother."

"Oh, well she's very good." the woman said and walked away back into the crowd.

 ** _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

The crowd grew to about 50 people, Athena kept singing.

 ** _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my hair_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**  
 ** _You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Kanan felt another tap on the shoulder and her looked back to see a man with a little girl on his shoulders.

"Your daughter is very good." He said.

"I'm not her dad, I'm the brother."

"Really? How far apart in age are you?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering, my daughter wants an autograph."

"You'll have to ask her." Kanan gestured to Athena.

 ** _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Athena finished the song and the crowd applauded. She collected the money from her hoodie and got up and handed it to Kanan.

"Put this in your pocket. We'll look for a bag later for our stuff." she said.

He put it in his pocket and looked back at Athena "I thought you said you couldn't sing."

"Well, I guess I can now."

"You were very good."

"Thanks, let's go." Athena said walking away.

"Where are we going?" Kanan asked, following Athena.

"To get some new clothes, you'll die in that sweater of yours in this heat."

Athena was right, Kanan was sweating to death in his long sleeve sweater.

"I think we should save up for water and a car." Kanan said.

"We aren't spending much, we're going to Goodwill. Two shirts can be bought for a little over a dollar." Athena said.

"Where is this Goodwill?"

"Up around the corner here, we'll get you and me a bag, some clothes, and then get a car."

"You sure have a plan." Kanan said.

"It can change along the way."

They walked into a building, and immediately the two were cooled off by the air conditioning. Their relief must've been noticeable.

"You aren't from here are you?" a woman asked from behind the desk.

"No, we're from Michigan." Athena lied.

"I hear it gets cold up there."

"Yep." Kanan said and they both walked to the shirts.

"Here, I found you a shirt." Athena said, holding up a blue shirt.

Kanan held the shirt "Yeah, that's good. Here, I found you one." Kanan said, handing Athena a green and blue shirt.

Athena took it out of his hand and looked at the price tag. "Okay, so your shirt is 53 cents and this one is 53 cents, so we have to pay a dollar and 6 cents for shirts. We better look at some pants and a bag."

"I'll go look for a bag." Kanan said walking away.

"I'll go look for some pants. I'll try to get your size." Athena said walking in another direction.

The 2 looked for a while until each had found what they wanted. Athena found some jeans for Kanan and some for herself. Kanan found a black bookbag and found Athena near the books. Athena was looking at all of the books until she heard Kanan behind her.

"You ready? I found a book bag." Kanan asked.

"Yep, just passin' the time with some books. I found some jeans."

"Good, let's go." Kanan said walking to the desk, Athena followed.

They placed the stuff in front of the lady that had greeted them and she rung up the total cost.

"That'll be $6.25."

"Just give me the money." Athena said to Kanan.

He handed her the wad of money, and Athena placed 7 ones on the counter and the cashier put it in the register and handed the change back.

Kanan and Athena stuffed the rest of the money, the new clothes, the cup, Athena's sketchbook and Athena's MP3 player in the book bag and they walked down the street.

"Here," Athena said handing Kanan her phone "contact the others."

Kanan took out his com and held it to his ear, with the cellphone covering it in his hand.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Kanan said.

"Kanan?" Hera's voice came on crackly.

Kanan was so relieved to hear her voice.

"Where are you?" Hera asked.

"I'm with Athena on Earth, we are gonna have to meet in a part of Earth called Guatemala."

"Okay, how's Athena?" Hera asked.

"She's 's with me." Kanan told Hera.

"Where are you guys now?" Hera asked.

"We are in America, but it's too dangerous to land here, we have to meet in Guatemala, I'll tell you the exact coordinates when we're there."

"I'll tell Fulcrum, when are you going to be there?"

"I don't know, a few days I suppose." Kanan told Hera "I'll contact you everyday."

"Okay, just hang in there. We'll find you." Hera told Kanan.

"Thanks, Specter 1 out."

Kanan put the com back on his belt and handed Athena her phone back.

"Thank you." Athena said.

"Where are we going to get a car?"

"I know a guy who owes me a favor, I'll see if he'll help me out." Athena said.

"Who is this guy?"

"An old friend, I saved his life and he said that he'll help me out whenever I need it."

"What's his name?"

"What are you? Mr. Noesy?" Athena asked "He was an old friend from school, he's about 15 now and his dad owns a rental-car place."

"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter, we're almost there." Athena said, turning a corner.

Kanan followed her to a lot filled with cars, Athena walked into the shop and Kanan followed.

"Yo, Sneaks!" Athena called.

An oiled-covered teen came out from behind a car. "Yo, Dictionary!"

"Hey, I need a ride." Athena said as she hugged the oil-covered kid.

"Sure, anything for my favorite walkin' computer." He pointed to Kanan "This a new dad?"

"No. Look, I really need something." Athena said.

"Hi." Kanan said to the boy.

"Sup." the teenage boy said back "Why you need a car so bad?"

"We're taking a trip and our car was stolen." Athena lied.

"With him? What is he your new boyfriend?"

"No, he's my brother." Athena said. "Now can you please get me a car?"

"Your brother? Now I hope I'm not gonna get pummeled for datin' ya from a couple years back."

"You dated someone?" Kanan asked, surprised.

"Why? You surprised I got a date before you?" Athena said to Kanan.

"No, I'm just...uh.."

"Follow me, I got somethin' that'll work for ya." The boy said walking out of the shop.

Kanan and Athena followed him to a beat up car where he stopped. The car looked like it had gone through a demolition derby.

"You gotta be kiddin'." Athena said.

"What? Ol' Blue is as good as any other car in my shop. She'll run through the desert like nothin'."

Athena sighed "It'll do. Can I get some fuel, I don't have much money."

"You don't have much money? I'm surprised guys don't give you money just for being able to look at your face." the teenage boy said as he leaned on the car.

"Remember the last time you tried to flirt with me on a date? It didn't end well for you." Athena warned.

"A'ight, a'ight. I'll get you some fuel. How much ya need?"

"About the amount to be able to get through Mexico." Athena said.

"Geez! I couldn't give ya that much if you'd save my life 3 times!"

"Can you atleast give me enough to get through half of it?" Athena asked.

"Sure, let me go get it." the teenage boy said, walking back to the shop.

Athena and Kanan stood near the beat-up car.

"So... you dated?" Kanan asked.

"Don't say anything." Athena said with her head fixed forward.

"Fine, I just wanted to know."

"I don't ask about your life choices, don't ask me about mine." Athena said.

Kanan rolled his eyes and saw the oil-covered teen carry 10 5-liter gas cans.

"Dude! This won't get us more than 250 miles!" Athena told the boy, who was putting the cans in the trunk.

"It's all I can give ya. I'm sorry."

"Great, so I'll get stuck in the middle of Mexico with no fuel." Athena huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't have that much."

"It's fine, but can you do me a favor?" Athena asked.

"Sure."

"Can we get some water? I'm too used to the north." Athena asked.

"Sure, I can give you a couple gallons." the boy said, walking away, Athena followed him along with Kanan.

They walked into the shop and walked to the back where the oil-covered boy handed Athena a 5-gallon water container and he handed Kanan a 5-gallon too.

"This'll hold us for a few days," Athena said to Kanan.

"Let's hope. This is the desert." Kanan said.

"Well, we best be going. Thanks Sneaks." Athena said.

"No problem Dictionary, the keys are in the glove box."

"Thanks." Athena said, walking with Kanan to the car.

They went to the car and they put the water in the back seats, along with the bookbag.

Athena got in the drivers seat.

"Hold on, do you even know how to drive?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, now get in."

Kanan got in on the passenger side and sat down.

"Hand me the keys, they're in that." Athena said pointing at the glove box.

Kanan opened the glove box and handed Athena the keys. "Have you driven before?"

"Nope." Athena started the car and crazily sped out of the lot, barely missing other cars.

Kanan screamed and Athena just laughed and drove , she took out her phone and put in directions for Guatemala. She sped out of town barely missing other cars.

"Force! You're gonna kill us!" Kanan yelled.

"Just be quiet, I'm trying to drive here!" Athena yelled back.

 _"Turn Left in 200 feet."_ Athena's phone directed.

Athena took a sharp turn left, Kanan grabbed his seat for stability.

The car drove out of the city, the horizons were filled with empty desert. Athena slowed down and turn on the radio.

"This is my favorite song!" Athena said.

Athena began to sing along with the song and tapped her fingers to the rhythm on the steering wheel.

 _ **Come on**_  
 _ **I wanna dance in the dark**_  
 _ **Come on**_  
 _ **We're gonna light up the night**_  
 _ **Come on**_  
 _ **I wanna dance in the dark**_  
 _ **Come on**_  
 _ **We're gonna light up the night**_

 _ **Underdogs dance in the middle of the night**_  
 _ **Can see the night skies in the mirror of your eyes**_  
 _ **If you don't dance, make sure you got the rhythm**_  
 _ **Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the rhythm**_

 _ **I wanna run wild in the middle of the night**_  
 _ **Right under the moon, bodies glowing in the night**_  
 _ **Nothing in between our skins but the rhythm**_  
 _ **Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the rhythm**_

Kanan got tired of the music and turned the radio off.

"Hey!" Athena yelled at Kanan and she turned the radio back on.

 ** _I wanna dance in the dark_**  
 ** _And never stop_**  
 ** _We're gonna light up the night_**  
 ** _Like shooting stars_**  
 ** _Whenever you hear the sound_**  
 ** _Don't be alarmed_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, oh, dancing in the dark_**

He turned it back off.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"I didn't want the radio on."

"The driver gets control of the radio."

"Who made that rule?" Kanan asked.

"It's just a common sense rule here on Earth." Athena said as she turned the radio back on.

 _ **I wanna dance dance in the middle of the night**_  
 _ **Can see the night skies in the mirror of your eyes**_  
 _ **If you don't dance, make sure you got the rhythm**_  
 _ **Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the rhythm**_

Kanan turned off the radio.

"Rude." Athena said.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the road?" Kanan said.

"Music helps me focus."

"Well at least change the song." Kanan suggested.

"Fine." Athena said and turned the radio to another station.

 ** _I'm too hot (hot d-)_**  
 ** _Call the police and the fireman_**

Kanan immediately turned off the radio.

"What was wrong with that song?!"

"Do you even _listen_ to the lyrics?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah. And?"

"You are killin' me."

"Same here. We'll be crossing the Mexican border in about 7 hours."

"7 hours?!" Kanan asked.

"Yep. We don't want to be there at night, so we'll cross the border at near dawn. That way we can go through most of Mexico in the daytime."

"How long to Guatemala?"

"When we get to the Mexican border, then it'll be 35 hours straight."

"That's 42 hours straight!" Kanan yelled.

"Don't yell at the driver!" Athena yelled back.

"We're gonna have to take turns driving if we want to get their faster."

"You don't know how to drive, Kanan."

"Neither do you, but that didn't stop you." Kanan said.

"I learned over the years, this is just my first time behind the wheel. I'm not legally allowed to drive 'till I'm 15 and a half."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. So I'm gonna have to attract the least amount of attention as possible."

"So, about that Sneakers kid..." Kanan was cut off by Athena.

"Say one more word and I'll throw you out of the car." Athena warned.

"Fine, at least tell me how many boyfriends you've had."

"I don't know, like 12." Athena said. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"None."

"You don't even count Hera?" Athena asked.

"Well, I..."

"You guys are adorable together, and I'm gonna count you as a couple."

"Athena..."

"Think of it, if a guy were to hit on Hera, you would go and tell the guy to back off. Excluding the fact that Hera could probably do it herself."

Kanan thought to himself and she was right.

"And I think if you were to be hit on a woman and accepted it, I think you'd be kicked off of the ship very fast." Athena said.

Kanan sighed."You're right."

"As always."

"You stayin' with the crew then?" Kanan asked.

"Heck yeah! This has been the best few days in my life!"

"You were chased by the police as a wanted criminal, you had a nightmare, you got shot, and you and me just got kidnapped by pirates and now we have to go 42 hours in a car in the middle of the desert. These were the best day of your life?"

"Yep. If you think of it I met you guys,I went into space, I'm now a Padawan, I found out I have a brother and now I have 42 hours to spend with him." Athena said.

Kanan was surprised by her positivity and smiled.

"And, plus I get to see Mexico and Guatemala!" Athena said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Athena turned the radio back on.

 _ **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_  
 _ **Two bottle whiskey for the way**_  
 _ **And I sure would like some sweet company**_  
 _ **And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**_

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone...**_

Kanan sat back in his chair and looked at the ground as Athena sang along to the song.

* * *

 ** _On the Ghost_**

"They're okay?!" Ezra excitedly asked as he sat up from his lunch.

"Yes, we're going back to Earth to get them in Guatemala." Hera told the crew.

"Where is Guatemala?" Sabine asked.

"It's south of America, they'll be there in a few days." Hera said.

"Do you think that the Americans will capture them?" Zeb asked.

"I hope not, but I think they'll contact us everyday to let us know if they had." Hera said.

"Have you told Ahsoka?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, I sent her what Kanan said and she's having us get them with some back-up." Hera said.

"If they are in America, why can't we just get them there?" Ezra asked.

"America will probably get us as soon as they see us on their ground." Zeb said.

"He's right, we have to go to a place where there won't be as much military looking for us." Hera told her crew.

"So, when will they be there?" Sabine asked.

"Kanan said in a few days, so I'm thinking that means about 3 or 4 days." Hera answered.

"What is going to take them that long?" Ezra asked.

"Because they are probably going by Earth transportation, which isn't too fast." Hera answered.

"Well, I'll go paint in my room as we wait for 3 or 4 days." Sabine said, walking to her room.

"I'm gonna meditate." Ezra said.

"I'll go take a nap." Zeb said.

After Ezra, Sabine and Zeb left the room, Hera sat down and thought to herself ' _I hope they are okay.'_.

* * *

 **Disclaimer; I don't own any of the music.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for your positive comments! They have been encouraging, they are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13-Mexican talk shows

The sun was starting to set and the car tunes played in the car as Athena drove down the desert road.

 _ **I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.**_  
 _ **With a dream and my cardigan**_  
 _ **Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),**_  
 _ **Am I gonna fit in?**_

 _ **Jumped in the cab,**_  
 _ **Here I am for the first time**_  
 _ **Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**_  
 _ **This is all so crazy**_  
 _ **Everybody seems so famous**_

 _ **My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**_  
 _ **Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**_  
 _ **That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_  
 _ **And a Jay-Z song was on**_  
 _ **And a Jay-Z song was on**_  
 _ **And a Jay-Z song was on**_

"When are we going to stop?" Kanan asked.

"I guess we could find a motel or something. Just ask Siri."

"Who's Siri?" Kanan asked.

"It's artificial intelligence, just ask it where a motel is." Athena said.

"How?" Kanan asked.

"Just tap the phone's circle and ask it where the nearest motel is." Athena instructed.

Kanan followed her instructions and spoke into the phone "Where is the nearest motel?"

 _"Here is some results for 'nearest motels in your area'."_ The phone spoke.

"Woah."

Athena smiled "Yep, that's Siri."

"I can't read that." Kanan said, looking at the list of motels.

"Here, I'll just pull over." Athena said and she pulled the car over.

Athena took her phone out of Kanan's hand and scrolled through it.

"Can you count the money, I want to see how much we got?" Athena told Kanan.

"Sure." Kanan said grabbing the backpack and looking through it.

He grabbed the money and started to count by the numbers on the corners of the bills. He counted to 125 when he went through the stack.

"We got 125." Kanan said.

"Good, that'll get us a night at a motel and probably last us for gas most of the trip. By the way, it's called dollars. In Mexico it's called a Paso."

Athena started the car again and they drove down the road.

 _"Turn right in 500 feet."_ the phone spoke.

"Alright." Athena said and she took a sharp right turn after a moment.

"Who taught you how to drive again?" Kanan asked.

"Random old families." Athena answered, she yawned "Man, I'm tired."

"Well, we'll be taking' a break here soon."

"Good" Athena yawned "Because I've been driving for how long?"

"About 8 hours." Kanan answered.

Athena slammed on the breaks. "Are you telling me we passed the Mexican border?!" she yelled.

"What's the difference?" Kanan asked.

Athena sighed and leaned on the wheel. "I guess you gotta drive 'till sunrise." she said getting out of the car.

"What, why can't we stay at a motel in Mexico?" Kanan asked.

"Because I only have American money to pay for it." Athena explained and got out of the car.

Kanan moved over to the driver's seat and Athena got in the passenger seat and typed in the new location in her phone.

"How do I do this?" Kanan asked.

"Well you turn the key forward quickly and lightly put your right foot down on that pedal." Athena instructed.

The car started to move forward. Athena continued to instruct him the basics of driving for about an hour and fell asleep.

 _"Turn Left in 500 feet."_ the phone spoke.

"Athena, how far is 500 feet?" Kanan asked.

Athena was asleep. He nudged her.

"Athena?"

"I don't wanna go to school." Athena mumbled.

"Oh, Force." Kanan said to himself. "Athena, wake up!"

Athena started to wake up and looked forward, and yelled. "Turn!"

And in front of them, Kanan narrowly missed a semi-truck.

"You couldn't see that?!" Athena yelled.

"Well, I was trying to see if you could tell me how far is 500 feet!"

 _"Make an Immediate U turn."_ the phone said.

"Just get out, I'll drive for a few more hours." Athena said.

"You're too tired, you'll crash."

"You're too inexperienced, you'll crash. And plus, this is very dangerous at night, it gets extremely cold, if we don't keep the car running we'll freeze to death." Athena explained.

"If we can't pay for a motel with American money, how are we gonna pay for gas?"

"In the daytime, you can exchange it for the exact amount is Peso' s." Athena explained. "Now, pull the car over or we'll probably die."

"How do you pull over?" Kanan asked.

"Just hit the brakes slowly, and turn to the side of the road at the same time."

Kanan slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road.

"I said pull to the side of the road! And what didn't you get about applying the brakes slowly?!" Athena yelled.

"Sorry!" Kanan yelled "This is my first time in a car!"

Kanan got out of the car and Athena sat in the driver's seat. Kanan got it the passenger seat. They buckled their seatbelts and Athena took a U turn.

 _"Stay on this road for 79.9 miles."_ the phone instructed.

"Shut up, Siri." Athena said.

 _"What did I do wrong?"_ the phone asked.

"Just keep telling me the directions and turn on my soundtrack." Athena said.

 _"Okay, playing; Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna."_

"The thing talks back?!" Kanan said in disbelief.

"Yep."

"It's like a helpful Chopper." Kanan said to himself.

 ** _So if you feel me let me know, know, know_**  
 ** _Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_**  
 ** _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_**  
 ** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_**

"Siri, stop that music." Kanan said.

And the music stopped.

"Rude!" Athena said "Can you leave my music alone?"

"Can you play Mexican music then?" Kanan asked.

"Fine. Then will you leave it on?" Athena asked.

"Yes."

"Fine." Athena said and turned on the radio.

 _ **Ladies up in here tonight**_  
 _ **No fighting, no fighting**_  
 _ **We got the refugees up in here**_  
 _ **No fighting, no fighting**_

 _ **Shakira, Shakira**_

 _ **I never really knew that she could dance like this**_  
 _ **She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_  
 _ **Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa**_  
 _ **Shakira, Shakira**_

 _ **Oh baby when you talk like that**_  
 _ **You make a woman go mad**_  
 _ **So be wise and keep on**_  
 _ **Reading the signs of my body**_

Kanan immediately turned of the radio.

"What is your problem?!"

"That wasn't Mexican music." Kanan said.

"Como se llama bonita means 'as it is called beautiful' in the language they speak here!" Athena yelled.

"You know their language?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, it's called spanish." Athena said, turning the radio back on."Here is a radio talk show."

The radio started to speak Spanish.

"Aw come on! I don't know this language!"

"Then can you leave my music choice alone?" Athena asked.

"No, that I _can_ understand, sadly." Kanan said.

"Your choice, spanish talk shows or American music."

Kanan swore under his breath.

"Hey! No swearing until I'm aloud to swear!" Athena yelled.

"Really? What about all that stuff you said to Jalo?" Kanan asked.

"Like what? Oh, that's fake swearing." Athena said.

Kanan sighed and turned the spanish talk show back on.

After a few minutes of listening to it Athena yelled "Ahora manera que el es el padre! Eso es una locura!"

"What did you just say?" Kanan asked.

"They were saying that guy was the father, but I say that he's not because the mother of the baby and him never met before!" Athena said.

"You speak fluent spanish?" Kanan asked.

"Yep. Have since I was 8." Athena said.

"Maybe we can even get money from you singing again." Kanan said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"How come?"

"In Mexico, there aren't as many people that are able to spare money like in America." Athena explained. "Contact the _Ghost,_ tell them we're in Mexico now."

 _"_ Sure." Kanan said and took out his com. "Hello?"

"Kanan!" Ezra's voiced yelled over the com.

"Hey Ezra. Tell Hera that we're in Mexico now, and that Athena apparently can speak spanish so we'll be good."

"Can I talk to Athena?" Ezra asked.

"She's driving." Kanan answered.

"She's what?!" Sabine's voice yelled over the com.

"What's the big deal?" Kanan asked.

"I did research about Earth and kid's aren't allowed to drive until they're 16!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine, calm down. I'm doing fine." Athena spoke loudly so Sabine could hear.

"Athena?! Why are you driving?" Sabine asked.

"Ask Kanan, he almost got us killed." Athena said

"Are you kidding me?" Sabine said.

"So, what you guys been doing?" Ezra asked.

"Athena's been driving and playing horrible music." Kanan answered.

"When you learn how to drive, then you get to choose the music!" Athena said. "Ezra, should that be a rule?"

"Um, I don't know what to say." Ezra said.

"Just say no!" Kanan yelled.

"No, I was the one who got this car from an ex-boyfriend! When you get an ex-girlfriend that lends you a car, then you get to choose the music!"

"Athena has an ex-boyfriend?" Sabine asked.

"12." Kanan said.

"What? How does your little sister get 12 boyfriends before you got one girlfriend?" Ezra asked.

"Shut up, Ezra." Kanan said.

"I'm just sayin'. It just seems odd that..." Ezra said.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled into the com.

"Fine. Hey Athena, how is it in Mexico?" Ezra asked.

"Um, it's about the same temperature as an oven set on high." Athena said. "But now, it's night, so it's so cold that water can freeze."

"That sounds nice." Sabine said. "You speak spanish?"

"Yes, for the past 6 years I have been able to." Athena said. "Please tell Kanan that I should be in charge of the radio."

"She's right Kanan," Sabine said.

"Hey!" Kanan yelled.

"Told you!" Athena yelled.

"Hey Sabine, on Earth apparently they have artificial intelligence that actually apologizes for its mistakes." Kanan said.

"Really? That's cool!" Ezra yelled over the com.

"Yep, just don't ask 'What's 0 divided by 0'." Athena said.

"Why?" Kanan asked.

"Because it gives you a rude answere." Athena said.

"Like Chopper?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Athena said.

"Okay, tell Hera that we're in Mexico." Kanan said "See you guys in a few days if Athena's music doesn't kill me."

"Sure thing." Sabine said and Kanan but the com back on his belt.

"What do ya mean 'If my music doesn't kill you' ?" Athena asked.

"Your music choice is horrible." Kanan said.

"Hey, I like this music." Athena said.

Athena looked over and saw the sun starting to come up.

"It's sunrise, let's go to a town and exchange this money for Peso' s." Athena said.

"Okay, then I'll drive for a few hours for you to get some rest." Kanan said.

"Yep, and we'll probably want to find a McDonald's for a restroom so you can change out of that sweater."

"Okay."

Athena tapped her phone "Siri, find me the nearest McDonald's."

 _"Here is some directions to McDonald's."_ the phone spoke.

"Great, the closest McDonald's is 2 hours away." Athena sighed.

"We'll be fine, just keep driving." Kanan said. "And don't turn that music back on."

"Hey, Siri. Play my soundtrack."

 _"Playing; Good to be Alive by Andy Grammer."_

"Do you hate me or something?" Kanan asked.

"Nope, I just like my music."

Kanan sighed and Athena continued to drive.


	14. Chapter 14- McDonald's

**_On the main ship_**

* * *

Ahsoka was standing on the main bridge, she was researching the name Jalo Hikra on the Holonet. She had no results, no information told her anything about the man that kidnapped her Padawan and Kanan. Ahsoka turned around as she heard Ezra's voice.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, their kidnapper still eludes me." Ahsoka said.

"Kanan said that they are in Mexico right now, do you think that that Jalo is near wherever that is?" Ezra suggested.

"He may have already left Earth, so there is no telling where he is." Ahsoka just realized he said,Mexico. And she quickly typed in Mexico on the Holonet.

"What does that say?" Ezra asked Ahsoka, who was examining the page.

"What part of Mexico?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, they said that they just got there from America."

"Can you contact them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Are they in trouble?" Ezra asked.

"No, but they will be. The Mexican military is in search of them around the American-Mexican border, right where Kanan and Athena are." Ahsoka said.

"I have my com with me right now, I'll try to contact them."

"Good, we want to warn them, I can get positions of their military and we can send them the positions." Ahsoka told the teen.

"Kanan? You there?" Ezra spoke into his com.

"Yeah, we're here." Kanan's voice sounded over Ezra's com.

"Hi Ezra!" Athena's voice came over the com.

"Ahsoka wants to talk to you guys." Ezra told them.

Ezra handed his com over to Ahsoka."Kanan, Athena, are you guys alright?" What part of Mexico are you in?"

"Chihuahua, Mexico. How come?" Athena asked.

"The Mexican military is looking for you guys, they're everywhere looking for you two." Ahsoka said.

"Makes sense." Kanan said.

"Just try to stay under the radar." Ahsoka said.

"It's gonna be hard for us not to be noticed, a blonde 14-year old girl driving a car in the middle of Mexico isn't exactly normal." Athena said over the com.

"You're driving a car?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, and I'm doing fairly well." Athena told her Master.

"No you aren't! We nearly got killed!" Kanan yelled at Athena.

"At least I didn't almost hit a semi-truck!" Athena yelled.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"You are a horrible driver! And this car smells!" Kanan yelled.

"You think this smells?! You haven't stood too close to Sneaks have you?!" Athena yelled.

"I don't care how smelly your ex-boyfriend is! Just focus on the road!" Kanan yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Athena yelled back.

Ahsoka listened to the two bicker on the com for a few minutes "Will you two stop it?! I need to tell you where the military is if you want to not get captured again!" Ahsoka yelled on the com.

"Fine." Athena said. "Where is the military presence mostly?"

"Well, they're mostly stationed within 130 kilometers of the border. Try not to stop any where within about 170 kilometers of the border to be safe." Ahsoka instructed.

"Okay, so more time in this car with my belligerent little sister driving in the desert." Kanan said.

"Kanan, be nice." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, really, you try and spend 14 hours in this car that Athena got from her ex-boyfriend." Kanan said.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Athena said over the com.

Ahsoka just looked over to Ezra with a confused look on her face. Ezra just shrugged and Ahsoka spoke into the com again. "Just don't stay anywhere too long."

"Okay, but we're gonna stand out really bad because of our eye color, hair and accents are different. Kanan doesn't even speak spanish." Athena said over the com.

"Great," Kanan said sarcastically

"Be quiet, I'm not too happy either." Athena told Kanan.

"Then why don't you let me drive?!" Kanan yelled.

"Because you almost hit a semi-truck when I tried to take a nap and you couldn't figure out how far 500 feet was!" Athena yelled.

"I'm not used to your measurement system!" Kanan yelled.

"Then next time you ask, don't drive on the wrong side of the road!" Athena yelled. "Or, when you pull over, don't stop in the middle of the road!"

"How was I supposed to know!" Kanan yelled.

"It's common sense!" Athena yelled.

"Will you two quit it!" Ahsoka yelled at the two over the com.

"Fine." Athena said "We'll be 170 kilometers away from the border in about 30 minutes. Ahsoka, do you know if Guatemala's military is looking for us down there?"

Ahsoka typed in Guatemala into the Holonet "No, they aren't. But I wouldn't count on that for more than a day or two."

"Thank you." Kanan spoke into the com.

"Hey Ahsoka, who do you think should be in control of the radio? Me or Kanan?"

"I'm not going to answere that." Ahsoka said into the com.

"I really think I should have control of the radio." Athena said.

"No! Your Earth songs are horrible!" Kanan yelled.

"Then don't listen to them!" Athena yelled back.

"How can I not! They're loud!" Kanan shouted.

Ahsoka looked at Ezra "I think if the military doesn't kill them, they'll kill each other."

"Yeah, now I'm glad I don't have a sibling." Ezra said.

"You're lucky you don't!" Kanan yelled into the com.

"What? You saying that you don't want me as a sister?! Cause you're stuck with me, Kanan!" Athena yelled.

Ahsoka sighed and hung up the com and gave it to Ezra.

"I have no words." Ahsoka said, with her hand on her forehead.

"I think it's probably the long drive that's killing them." Ezra said.

"They don't get along well, do they?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nope, I don't think so." Ezra smiled.

"They'll be fine, they just have to stay under the radar." Ahsoka told Ezra.

"I think their yelling might set off a few alarms." Ezra joked.

"They'll probably out yell the sirens and not know it." Ahsoka joked.

Ezra chuckled. "Yeah, when they get back, let's not let them anywhere near each other, they might kill each other."

"Probably." Ahsoka chuckled.

* * *

 **With Athena and Kanan**

"Well, here it is." Athena said as she pulled the car into a McDonald's. "Get your new clothes so you can change. I'll go exchange the money for 2275 pesos."

"Okay, what about you?" Kanan said.

"What about me?"

"You don't need to change?" Kanan asked.

"No. Remember not to talk to anyone, and act like you've been here before." Athena told Kanan. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll get us some food. I'll wait 'til you get done so I don't look like a kid that just robbed an American bank." Athena said.

"Okay." Kanan said and they both got out of the car, Kanan holding the backpack.

Kanan followed Athena into the McDonald's and he went into the men's restroom and Athena went into the women's.

Athena immediately washed her hands from the oil she still had from the shop. She looked in the mirror and took her ponytail out and bent her head forward and gathered her hair. She put it in a ponytail, and it was now a pulled-back ponytail like Kanan's.

After Kanan got dressed and stuffed his old clothes in the backpack, he went to the sink and washed his hands, still oily from that shop. The new pants were the length to a little past his knee and were surprisingly the correct size. He got an odd stare from another man at the sink, but just ignored it.

The man looked over to him "Usted no es de aquí , ¿verdad?"

Kanan just turned away from him.

"¿Eres americano?"

Kanan walked out of the restroom and looked for Athena. The man followed him.

"Señor, estoy hablando con usted." the man said, tapping on his shoulder.

Athena came out of the women's restroom and he immediately went over to her.

"¡Secuestrador! Él es un secuestrador !" the man yelled.

"No! No!" Athena said to the man.

Then a worker tackled Kanan and yelled "¡llama a la policía!"

"No! ¡Él es mi hermano! Bajar de él !" Athena yelled and she pulled him off of Kanan.

"Estoy mam lo a pagar su cuenta , lo siento mucho." the worker apologized as he stood up.

"Si, Si. Gracias." Athena told the worker as he walked back to the desk.

Kanan followed Athena, his head hurting, to the front of the desk.

"Voy a tener un número 5 con cheese y un número de 7 , también me quedo con 2 bebidas medianas , por favor." Athena ordered.

"¿Para aqui o para llevar?"

"Para llevar." Athena answered.

"Su comida estará lista en breve."

"Gracias." Athena said,taking the receipt from the worker's hand.

Kanan followed Athena to a table where they sat down.

"What were they saying before he tackled me?" Kanan asked.

"They thought you were kidnaping me."

"Oh, and don't we have to pay?" Kanan asked.

"No, the guy said that he'll pay for it since he tackled you. You should get tackled by McDonald's workers more often." Athena smiled.

"Huh, why would they think you were being kidnapped?"

"I don't know, maybe cause we don't look too similar at first glance. That and you are too young to be my dad, and most siblings aren't 16 years apart, so you're in that range where you are suspected as a kidnapper." Athena explained.

"You gotta teach me to say 'Come on sis.' in spanish, I don't want to be tackled again."

"Vamos hermana." Athena said.

"Thank you, that'll come in handy. And how do you say ' I don't speak spanish'?"

"I don't speak spanish." Athena smiled.

"Ha,ha, just tell me how to say that I can't speak spanish in spanish."

"Just say 'Yo sólo hablo Inglés.', it means 'I only speak english.'."

"This language is called English?" Kanan asked.

"Yep. What do you guys call it?" Athena asked.

"Basic." Kanan answered.

"Huh." Athena said.

"Número 7, número 7 !" the worker called.

"That's us." Athena said, going over and getting the food and two drinks.

Kanan followed her out of the restaurant and back to the car.

They buckled up and Athena started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"What is this?" Kanan asked as he looked at a french frie.

"It's called a french frie, you eat it." Athena explained.

Kanan ate it, it and it tasted odd.

"Hand me a drink, I'm thirsty." Athena told Kanan.

He handed her a drink and straw and she drank it. Kanan took out a hamburger and unwrapped it.

"What is this?" Kanan asked.

"A sandwich,called a hamburger." Athena explained as she sat her drink down. "Hand me some french fries ."

"Sure." Kanan said handing Athena some french fries. "Do you think we should eat the french fries today and a half of a sandwich so this will last us 'til tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we don't know when we'll need the food." Athena said.

After a few hours, a little ding went off, Athena looked and saw that the fuel was low.

"We gotta fill it up. I'm surprised we lasted for over 800 miles on one tank of gas." Athena said as she pulled the car over.

She got out of the car and got the fuel out of the trunk and began to fill the gas tank. Kanan got out of the car and looked at the horizon. It was well past noon and he decided that Athena's gotta be exhausted by now. He had even taken a nap during the ride, he wasn't sure how much longer Athena could go on. But he couldn't drive, and Athena would kill him if he decided to drive. So, Kanan opened the driver's door and sat in the driver's seat, risking being killed by Athena's wrath.

Athena finished filling the gas tank and put the empty container in the trunk and walked to the driver's side door and saw Kanan. Athena opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Athena asked.

"Driving, you're too tired to drive."

"Get out, I can drive just fine." Athena said.

"No, you need to rest. And plus, we're in a big city, it'll be less suspicious if I drive." Kanan told the teen.

"Fine." Athena said and went to the passenger seat and sat down.

They buckled up and Kanan started the car and started to drive.

"We are just going straight, I'm setting the phone to give us directions in the metric system. I'm plugging my phone in for it to charge." Athena said plugging in her phone.

"Good." Kanan said.

Immediately, Athena fell asleep from exhaustion. And Kanan continued to drive.

After an hour or two, Athena woke up.

"What city are we in?" Athena yawned.

"Camargo, Mexico." Kanan answered.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour or two." Kanan answered.

"And we're not dead?" Athena asked.

"Nope."

"Surprising." Athena said.

Kanan smiled, she was starting to be just like younger him. "You know, I think you really are my sister."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Athena chuckled.

"At first."

"Why do we scream at each other over the radio again?" Athena asked.

"Because you wouldn't turn off that horrible music." Kanan said.

"Makes sense, we are siblings." Athena said.

"What do you think the crew is doing right now?" Kanan asked.

"Probably having a party without us." Athena joked.

Kanan laughed. "You know, this driving stuff is really boring. Now I see why you play the music."

"Yep, it kept me awake all that time. That, and you were yelling."

"Huh"

"You want me to turn the music on?" Athena asked.

"Will it be appropriate?" Kanan asked.

"Fine, give me a minute." Athena said as she looked over her playlist and started to play some music, Good to be Alive by Andy Grammer

 ** _I've been grindin so long, been trying this s- for years_**  
 ** _And I got nothing to show, just climbing this rope right here_**

Kanan immediately took the phone out of her hands and turned the music off and gave it back to her.

"Wha..."

"It had a swear word within the first 10 seconds!" Kanan said.

"So no swear words?" Athena asked.

"Exactly."

Athena scoffed, "Fine, here is We will Rock you by Queen, it's a popular song in America."

 _ **Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**_  
 _ **Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**_  
 _ **You got mud on yo' face**_  
 _ **You big disgrace**_  
 _ **Kickin' your can all over the place**_  
 _ **Singin'**_

 _ **We will we will rock you**_  
 _ **We will we will rock you**_

 _ **Buddy you're a young man hard man**_  
 _ **Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day**_  
 _ **You got blood on yo' face**_  
 _ **You big disgrace**_  
 _ **Wavin' your banner all over the place**_

 _ **We will we will rock you**_  
 _ **(Sing it!)**_  
 _ **We will we will rock you**_

 _ **Buddy you're an old man poor man**_  
 _ **Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**_  
 _ **You got mud on your face**_  
 _ **Big disgrace**_  
 _ **Somebody better put you back into your place**_

 _ **We will we will rock you**_  
 _ **(Sing it!)**_  
 _ **We will we will rock you**_

 _ **We will we will rock you**_  
 _ **We will we will rock you**_

The song ended and Kanan looked over to Athena "You guys are violent on Earth!"

"What was violent in that?" Athena asked.

" How about 'blood on your face'? Is that not violent?" Kanan asked.

"Hey, we aren't the most peaceful and nurturing."

"I'm really wondering why Mom dropped you off on this planet." Kanan said to himself.

"Hey! I don't criticize your home planet!" Athena yelled.

"You don't even know my home planet!" Kanan yelled.

"It's Coruscant. You were training to be a Jedi!"

"How do you know that?" Kanan asked.

"You know how the governments depicts the rest of the galaxy as fictional. Along with the Clone wars and the Rebellion."

"Hmm... what else do you know about me?"

"Just that you never finished Jedi training, you're too young to have finished before the Empire. Same with Ahsoka."

"Anything else?"

"Umm... I know that Ahsoka's Master was Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and that she left the Order one year before the Empire took over." Athena said.

"Your government really does show you a lot about us, don't they?"

"Yeah, but since the Empire doesn't know about Earth's information and most people don't leave the Earth I think it'll be okay."

"I guess so."

Kanan's com beeped and Ahsoka's voice came over it "Kanan? Are you there?"

Kanan took his com out and handed it to Athena.

"Hi!" Athena said into the com.

"Athena, you can't get into Guatemala, they just put an international lockdown between all borders."

"What?!" Kanan yelled.

"The entire planet is looking for us, of course they'd shut down the borders." Athena said.

"I guess we'll have to sneak over the border." Kanan said."We had no problem coming into Mexico, I don't think we'll have trouble getting out."

"Let's hope." Athena said.

"I would recommend to keep a watchful eye out and blend in even more." Ahsoka said over the com.

"Okay, but Kanan already got tackled by a fast-food restaurant employe." Athena told Ahsoka.

"What?"

"Long story. We'll contact you later Ahsoka." Kanan said.

"Okay, don't get any suspicion on you." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, we'll be careful." Athena said and Kanan took the com back, and put it on his belt.


	15. Chapter 15- Bat attack

It was night and Kanan had driven down the desert road for a few hours until he heard a thud.

"Did you hear that?"

Athena didn't answer, she was fast asleep.

The thud then became louder. "Athena!"

"I don't wanna go to school,mom." Athena mumbled.

"Athena, wake up!" Kanan yelled.

Athena sat in up in her chair and looked around. "What happened?"

"I'm hearing a thud coming from the car."

"Probably just a rock."

They heard the thud once again, louder.

"Okay, that's not a rock, pull over." Athena said.

Kanan slowly stopped the vehicle on the side of the road and the two got out of the car.

Athena looked under the hood and Kanan looked under the car itself.

"Us see anything?" Athena asked.

"No. You?"

"No." Athena answered.

Athena looked under the car and saw and odd object near a tire. She reached out to touch it, but it moved, revealing it was a bat.

Athena screamed "Bat!"

"What?!" Kanan yelled.

The bat lunged at Athena and she yelled.

Kanan went over to Athena and the bat lunged at him and he ran.

Athena used the break to pick up a large stick and start swinging at the bat that was now attacking Kanan.

She swung and accidentally hit Kanan' s stomach instead.

"Oww!" Kanan yelled.

Athena swung again and hit the bat, but the bat landed it Kanan' s hair as he bent over.

The bat clung to Kanan' s hair as he tried to pull the bat off his head.

"Get it off!" Kanan yelled.

"Hold still so I can grab it!" Athena yelled.

Kanan reached his hand to his head, attempting to pry the bat off and he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"Oh my gosh! It bit you!" Athena yelled.

Kanan grabbed the bat and threw it into the desert.

"Are you ok? Those bites can be serious, you know." Athena asked.

"Why did you hit me with a stick?!"

"I was trying to hit the bat!"

"You couldn 't use the Force?!"

"I forgot!" Athena yelled. "Now let me see your hand, you could get rabies."

"Fine." Kanan said as he let Athena look over his hand.

"I think you might get rabies, the animal was unprovoked and attacked."

"What rabies?"Kanan asked.

" A disease that you get from a bat bite that could kill you don't treat it soon." Athena explained.

"Great."

"I'll have to drive, it'll hurt too much for you drive." Athena said.

Kanan sighed "Are you just saying this just so you can drive?"

"No, it really needs some treatment."

"Where can we get treatment?" Kanan asked.

"There's a lot of spices and herbs down here so it won't hurt very badly, we'll just find some." Athena explained.

"Do you know where these are?"

"We'll find some along the road. Let's go."

They walked to the car and buckled up. Athena started the car and drove forward.

Kanan looked at his bit wound and took of his glove.

"We'll find something, just don't touch it." Athena warned.

"Fine."

"Sorry about me hitting you with a stick." Athena apologized.

"It's okay, you meant well."

"Thanks, you get some rest. Even a Jedi needs to sleep."

"Fine. Thanks for looking out after me."

"No problem. You are my brother."

Kanan smiled "Yeah, but isn't it the older one takes care of the younger one?"

"Well, logic doesn't really apply to us, does it?"

"I guess not." Kanan said "Did you call me mom when I was trying to wake you up?"

"I was half asleep, you should've heard what you were saying when you were napping."

"What'd I say?"

"You were talking about someone named Billaba."

" What was I saying?"Kanan asked.

"I couldn't tell. What did I say?"

"That you didn't want to go to school, that's about it."

"Huh, I like school though."

"I don't know. You just said that."

* * *

 **A few hours later**

It was sunrise now, and Kanan was asleep in the passenger seat. Athena looked to the side of the road and saw a sign for a farmer's market, it said American dollars accepted so Athena turned into the drive way. She went down a small hill and saw a bunch of stands full of food and other stuff.

"Kanan! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Kanan asked.

"I found a farmer's market. We can get some food and something for your bite."

"Okay, how we gonna pay?"Kanan asked.

"The sign says that they accept American dollars."

"Good, let's go."

"One more thing, don't say anything except ' Vamos hermana'."

"Okay, got it." Kanan said as they both got out of the car.

Kanan followed Athena over to a stand.

"Hola Senor. Nuestra madre ha sido moridido por us mucielago y necesita also para curarla." Athena said.

"Tengo algunas especias que pueden ayudar, temporal tiene a rabia?" The man behind the stand asked.

"Si." Athena answered.

The man reached to a bottle filled with a liquid and placed it in front of him.

"20 peso."

"Cuanto en dolares americanos?" Athena asked.

" 5 dolares."

Athena placed a $5 bill on the table and the man handed the bottle to Athena.

"Espero que la madre recupere pronto."

"Gracias." Athena said as she took the bottle and walked away.

"Vamos hermano." Athena said to Kanan as he lagged behind.

He sighed and walked faster.

By the time they had finished they had gotten some fruit, an air freshener and 2 hats . When Kanan got in the passenger seat, he immediately put the air freshener on the rear view mirror.

"Remind me why we got those hat?" Athena asked.

"You said that we should blend in."

"A sombrero isn't gonna help. It just makes you look like a tourist."

"Everyone else wears one!" Kanan said as Athena pulled out of the parking lot.

"Everyone else can speak spanish!"

"So?"

"I give up." Athena sighed.

"I like the sombrero." Kanan said as he put his sombrero on.

"If you get killed, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kanan's sombrero was brightly colored and was hitting Athena in the side of her head. Athena swatted at the large, colorful hat, but it was still in her face.

"Take off the hat, or I swear, I will throw it out the window!"

"Fine," Kanan said as he took the sombrero off.

"Thank you. How's your hand?"

"It's okay, the wrap is helpful."

"Put that medicine on it, we don't want you to die. The first symptoms will be agitation, and that's the last thing we'll need. We'll get better treatment for it when we get back with the fleet, you still may not have it, but I want to be sure."

"I will in a minute, we still have along way to Guatemala."

"Yep, about 30 hours straight." Athena said as she turned on the music on her phone, it was Cake by the ocean by DNCE.

 _ **Oh no**_  
 _ **See you walking 'round like it's a funeral**_  
 _ **Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?**_  
 _ **We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe**_

 _ **Ah!**_  
 _ **Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (Huh!)**_  
 _ **You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (Aaahhhh)**_  
 _ **You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (Huh!)**_  
 _ **But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously**_

 _ **Talk to me, baby**_  
 **I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa** _ **s lose our minds and go f- crazy**_

Kanan immediately turned off Athena's phone.

"Okay, I heard that, that was on me."

"Just try and find a song with no swear words and is appropriate."Kanan said.

" Fine."


	16. Chapter 16- Son of a waffle eating rat!

"I swear if you turn off that radio off one more time!" Athena yelled.

"I don't want to listen to the radio!" Kanan yelled.

"It keeps me awake!"

"Then let me drive!"

"You were bitten by a bat!"

"So?!"

"Fine..." Athena stopped talking as the car sputtered and stopped.

Athena pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. I'll check it out." Athena said.

Outside, it was almost noon and sweltering hot. Athena looked under the hood.

"I don't see anything. I'm gonna look at the gas tank." Athena called.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, you get that bite infected, your done for." Athena said as she looked under the car. "Son of a waffel eating rat!" Athena yelled.

"What is wrong?" Kanan asked from the car.

"Our gas line got cut! We can't put in any fuel now!"

"Can we fix it?"

"No, unless you got duct tape." Athena said, standing up.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Walk." Athena said.

"How? It's the desert." Kanan asked.

"We grab everything and walk to town." Athena said, grabbing the gas out of the trunk and tying them together with a rope.

"Okay, I'll help." Kanan said, getting out of the car. He started to gather all of the food and water with the backpack.

"Put on the hat. It'll protect you from the sun." Athena said, carrying the fuel cans

"Okay. Why are you taking the fuel?"

"Because we can sell it, maybe ride the bus to the border and then walk for awhile.

"Here's your hat." Kanan said as he placed a sombrero on Athena's head.

"Thanks, keep your weapon ready. It gets dangerous out here."

"Okay, how far to town?"

"10 miles, or 16 kilometers."

"That's really far, you sure about this?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, do you have another idea?" Athena said as she strapped the fuel to her back.

"Nope, you got your phone?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, you got your com?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then." Athena said as she walked down the road.

The two had walked for about an hour or two when Kanan had stopped.

"What is wrong, bro?" Athena asked.

"I'm really hot."

"That's debatable."

"Not that kind of hot!" Kanan yelled.

"Okay, you need a drink." Athena said."Drink some water."

"Why aren't you tired?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I can control nature and stuff."

"Can you make it windy then?" Kanan asked.

"Any strong wind here will get us caught in a dust storm."

"You're right, how far to town?"

"About 1.6 kilometer away is all. We had walked very fast."

"Good, I'm really overheating." Kanan said.

"Drink water."

"Fine," Kanan said as he took his old cup from McDonald's and got some water in it. He immediately drank it.

"Thirsty?"

"I was,let's keep going." Kanan said as he walked down the road.

Athena followed him.

"Hey, when is your birthday?" Athena asked.

"I don't know, the Jedi Council never told me."

"Huh, the government just said for me that my birthday was on the first day of 2002 and gave me the first name in the book with the last name Foster."

"Athena was the 1st name in their book?" Kanan asked.

"No, they gave me the name Abigail."

"You never told me."

"Well, my name isn't that anyways. It never felt like my name at all."

"Huh, so you have 3 names, Abigail Foster, Syla Dume, and Athena.

"Yep. Just call me Athena, I really like that name."

"Okay. And if you were a Commander, what would you be called?"

"Just Athena."

"Seriously? You have to come up with a last name." Kanan said.

"How about...um...Amythest, no that's a rock." Athena thought out loud.

"How about we both go under the fake last name Jarrus?"

Athena looked up at him "Really?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, well, you're my sister. I think it's okay to have the same last name."

She hugged him, he stopped in his tracks. "Thanks, you won't believe how much that means to me."

Athena's hug wasn't warm, it was extremely cold. It was like standing near an air-conditioner

"Athena, you're really cold." Kanan said as Athena let go.

"I am?"

"Yes. You're like ice!"

"Huh. That's why I'm not so warm like you. Here, I'll hold you hand so you won't overheat." Athena said with her arm stretched out.

Kanan held her hand with the hand that had been bitten by the bat, he fliched, but then his hand felt better.

"You okay? That's the hand that was bit."

"Yeah, now it feels better." Kanan answered.

Athena immediately looked over his hand to see bite marks like she'd seen before were no longer there.

"What?" Athena said softly to herself.

"I guess you can heal." Kanan said.

"Well, that's good. But, we best be goin' to town now."

"Yep, let's go." Kanan said as the 2 walked down the road, Athena holding his hand.

As they walked to town, they passed a lot of farming field, but stopped at no homes they saw, for the fact that someone would recognize them if they are wanted. It had taken them an hour or so, but they finally came to town.

"What town is this?" Kanan asked.

"Ciudad Delicias. Tomorrow there'll be a big celebration in the streets for Dia de los Muertos, or day of the dead." Athena said.

"Huh, that might help us blend in." Kanan said.

"Especially because everyone is gonna be wearing costumes and face paint." Athena said, taking off her sombrero along with Kanan.

"Good, let's sell the fuel and get on the bus." Kanan said.

"We can stand in the street and say ' Combustible para la venta! Sólo 20 pesos una lata !', which means ' Fuel for sale, only 20 pesos a can.'."

"Okay, you do the talking." Kanan said.

"I will," Athena said as she took the fuel off. And started to yell "Combustible para la venta! Sólo 20 pesos una lata !"

After Athena yelled that a few times, a woman came up to them and handed Athena 40 pesos.

"Dos," the woman said.

" Cosa segura , aquí tienes. Gracias." Athena said as she handed the woman the woman 2 cans and the woman walked away.

A man came up to them 60 pesos "Tres."

"Gracias," Athena said as she handed the man 3 cans and he walked away.

"Wow, we only have one can left." Kanan said.

"Yep, I'm a great saleswoman." Athena said.

Another woman came up to them and handed Athena 20 pesos.

"Gracias." the woman said as Athena handed the woman the last gas can and walked away.

"Told you." Athena said to Kanan.

"Fine, now you can carry one of the waters." Kanan said as he handed one of the 5 gallon, which was only half full as the other one was, waters to Athena.

"Good, now let's get on a bus." Athena said walking away. Kanan followed.

They walked and then sat in a bus stop bench. Athena felt extremely cold, she violently shivered, Kanan noticed.

"You ok?" Kanan asked as he put his arm around her to warm her up.

"Cold." Athena shivered.

"How? It's really hot out." Kanan asked.

"I...d..on't know." Athena shivered.

Athena felt even cold her than the last time, and Kanan placed his hand on her back. Athena leaned on him and her hair looked a little less golden blonde and more bleach blonde.

"Athena, your hair is turning to another color. " Kanan said, Athena looked at him and her eyes were less green and more greyish/silver. "Your eyes, they're turning silver."

Athena's face was turning pale, and her lips purple.

A bus pulled up and Kanan gathered their stuff and ushered Athena onto the packed bus and they sat on an empty seat.

A girl looked up from her seat at the two, they didn't look like they were Mexican at all. She saw that the girl with blonde hair, she was shivering.

"Do you speak English?" the girl asked the man and girl in front of her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kanan told the girl that was staring at him and Athena.

Athena turned around to see a girl with brown/black hair, a white dress and tan skin.

"I'm Rae, what are your names?." the girl said.

"I'm sorry, but where are your parents?" Athena asked, as she turned around.

"How are you so cold?" Rae asked.

"I just have a cold." Athena lied.

"You awfully look like those two on the news. Can I help you?" Rae asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kanan asked.

"I want to help you get off this planet, can I help?" Rae asked.

"What?" Athena asked.

"You are Syla and Caleb Dume, you are Jedi." Rae said as she leaned on the seat.

"I'm not a Jedi." Athena told the girl.

"Yes you are. I want to help you guys to get off Earth." Rae said. " I can get you out of Mexico."

"What?" Kanan asked.

"I can help, I got a ride for you." Rae told Athena and Kanan.

"I am sorry, kid. You got the wrong people." Kanan said.

"Where are you from?" Athena asked the girl.

"California, my parents died when I was a baby and I ran away from an orphanage and now I'm here." Rae explained. "So, I'm like you." she pointed at Athena. "This next stop is where I get off, come with me if you want to escape."

Athena now knew how the Rebels felt when she told them how she knew about Fulcrum.

"You can trust me," the girl said.

Athena and Kanan looked at eachother and Athena nodded at Kanan and he nodded back. Athena was much more pale and her breath came out as steam, as if her breath was so cold to the air that it caused steam.

The bus stopped and Rae walked away, Kanan and Athena gathered their stuff and followed her out. Athena noticed that the girl looked about the same age as her.

Rae led them out of the bus and down the street to a gap in a fence. Rae went through it and Kanan helped Athena through and then he went through with their stuff.

Rae walked into a small little building and they followed. It was only the size of a shed and had a small bed, an archery set, and a bed.

"Home sweet home." Rae said as she sat on her messy bed.

"How and why are you helping us?" Kanan asked.

"You didn't do anything and the world wants to kill you both. I don't think that's right, you are a legend around here." Rae said. "So Syla, how was it like to grow up on Earth then go to space?"

"Call me Athena." Athena shivered.

Rae sat Athena down,got a blanket and wrapped Athena in it. "You're cold, this'll help."

"Thank you." Athena thanked.

"What do you mean 'legend'?" Kanan asked.

"Everyone loves you guys, no one wants you to get captured." Rae explained.

"Huh, where is the ride you said you had?" Kanan asked.

"In a garage, I'll take you to it soon." Rae said. "But we won't be able to leave for a while because of the Dia de los Muertos celebration."

"Great." Kanan said sarcastically.

"We'll get the car tonight and leave in the morning." Rae explained.

"Hablas español?" Athena asked.

"Sí." Rae said "You must get warm, you're freezing."

"I'll be fine." Athena said. "You're an orphan?"

"Yep, I was inspired by you and ran off, the locals are really nice." Rae explained.

"Huh, and you have a car?" Kanan asked.

"No, but I know a woman who has one that she can spare to you." Rae said.

"Are you sure she's willing to give us her car?" Athena asked.

"Yes, she loves you guys." Rae said.

"I don't know." Kanan was cut off.

"Don't worry, she is like an adopted mom to me."

Kanan sighed "Fine."

"It's almost dark, we better start going through the crowds to get to car." Rae said.

"Okay, shouldn't we try and blend?" Kanan asked.

"I know where to get some costumes." Rae said.

Kanan and Athena put down their stuff and followed Rae out of the little home and out into the street. Rae turned a corner and when they turned the corner, they saw a dumpster filled with plastic bags with clothes inside of them.

Rae reached into the dumpster and grabbed a large bag and handed it to Athena. Athena was shivering, but not as bad.

"It's a size 6, I think it'll fit you." Rae said.

"What is it?" Athena asked. She pulled out a large black dress out of the bag and stared at it.

"A dress." Rae said.

"Cool." Athena said, examining the dress. It had black roses all over.

Rae then threw Kanan a bag.

"I think that'll fit." Rae said.

Kanan opened his bag and pulled out a suit, he gave it an odd stare. It even had a large black and white sombrero.

Rae pulled out a dress for herself also, it was yellow and orange with flowers decorating it."Okay let's get changed, then we'll it in."

"Why did someone throw these away?" Athena shivered.

"The store was going out of business." Rae explained.

"Okay, where do we change?" Kanan asked.

"We'll go back to my home and change." Rae said.

They walked back to Rae's little home, Athena still freezing and her hair now completely bleach blonde.

"Rae, you can change first." Athena said as they all stopped in front of her little home.

"Okay." Rae said as she walked in her home and shut the door.

Kanan looked at Athena "Why is this sombrero okay when the other wasn't?"

"Because it doesn't look like a rainbow threw up." Athena told him, shivering.

"Still." Kanan said looking at his costume. "I don't get this costume."

"I like mine." Athena said as she looked over her costume.

Rae came out of the little home, dressed in a beautiful dress with an orange flower clip in her hair and a bookbag with a bow and arrow strapped to it in her hand. "Okay, one of you can now get dressed, I'm bringing my bookbag since I'm gonna go with you guys."

"Okay, I'll change." Athena said, then walked into the little home and shut the door.

Rae and Kanan said nothing for the few moments, and Athena came out with a beautiful black dress like Rae's, but more sophisticated. She had her hair down and a black flower clip in her hair. The dress was a peasant style dress with a purple and orange flower belt. It was strapless with her shoulders showing and the sleeves went from below the shoulder to her elbows.

"You look good, I'll change now." Kanan said. He went into the little home and Rae and Athena looked over each other's dresses.

"I love that belt, it's so colorful." Rae said.

"I love your dress, it is..so..." Athena shivered.

"You're cold. You gotta get warm." Rae said.

"I'm a little better, I'll be fine once we get to the car." Athena shivered.

"Maybe when we're going through the celebration some dancin' will warm you up." Rae suggested. "You guys might want to leave your stuff here, except for your bookbag, so when we get the car we can come back and get the water and your other clothes."

"Good idea, all of that would be difficult to get through a crowd. Do you think there'll be police at the celebration?" Athena said, teeth chattering.

"There might, but I doubt it." Rae said " What's taking Caleb so long?"

"Call him Kanan." Athena said.

"Okay." Rae said. "Do you have a lightsaber?"

"No, not yet." Athena answered. "I just started Jedi training."

"Cool." Rae said.

Kanan came out of the little home, dressed in a black suit and sombrero.

"I hate this plan already." Kanan said, adjusting his collar.

"Just go with it." Athena shivered "We're gonna leave the water here, we'll pick it up when we get the car."

"Okay, just bring the bookbag?" Kanan asked.

"Yep." Athena shivered.

Kanan reached inside of the little home and grabbed the book bag."Rae, lead the way."

"Follow me." Rae said as she walked away, Kanan and Athena followed.

They went out of the fenced in area and down the street, the opposite direction they had gone before. After awhile of walking, Athena was shivering so bad that Kanan side-hugged her as they walked down the side-walk to warm her up.

They had walked for awhile until they came upon a large fiesta in the middle of the street. It had many lights, music and people dressed up as they were.

"The garage we keep the car is just a little farther, they let cars through, so we'll be able to get it back to my home, get your water and then drive on." Rae explained.

"Let's go." Athena said as she started to walk towards the large crowd.

Kanan and Rae walked with Athena though the crowd. There was a large square piece of wood in the middle of the road with many people dancing on it, with spanish music playing.

"How are we gonna get through this?" Kanan asked.

"Dancing." Rae said as she started to join the other dancers, her backpack on her back.

Kanan sighed.

Athena shrugged and joined also, leaving Kanan standing there with the backpack on his back.

Athena and Rae started to dance, then they each started to dance with 2 other teenage boys. Athena was surprisingly good, so Kanan being an overprotective brother, walked onto the floor.

He immediatley regretted it, a woman grabbed his arm started to dance, Kanan tried to walk away but the woman kept him as a dance partner. Kanan looked over at Athena and saw she had full energy back and her hair and eyes were back to normal. She was also a little too close than Kanan liked to the boy.

Rae was dancing next to Athena and the boy with another boy. Athena and Rae were synchronized in their dance moves and laughing with joy. Athena's partner twirled her and her dress flowed gracefully with her. She danced with the boy for the whole song until it ended. Kanan went over to Athena and Rae, both laughing and high fived each other.

"Let's go." Kanan said as he grabbed Athena's hand.

"Fine." Athena said as Rae and her followed Kanan off of the dance floor.

They walked for a little while and Kanan finally let go of Athena's hand.

"Did you see me?" Athena said to Rae. "I didn't know I could dance!"

"Me neither. We were good!" Rae squealed.

"I know! And we had really good partners." Athena said.

"Which way to the car?" Kanan asked.

"Just ahead. Follow me." Rae said walking ahead of Kanan.

Athena and Kanan followed Rae out of the party and to a garage. Rae opened the garage door, revealing a blue mini van.

"Here it is." Rae said.

"Good, I'll drive." Kanan said.

"Is your hand ok?" Athena asked.

"Yes, it's healed."

"Good." Athena said.

Kanan opened the driver side door and sat in the car and put the book bag and his sombrero on the passenger seat. Athena and Rae got in the back seats and buckled up.

"Where are the keys?" Kanan asked.

"In the glove box." Rae answered.

Kanan opened the glove box and grabbed the keys and started the car.

"Take a right, then we'll go around the block and get your stuff at my home." Rae instructed.

Kanan started the car and took a right as Rae had instructed. They drove down the narrow road and Kanan drove them out of the cluster of the homes and buildings down the road to Rae's fence.

Kanan stopped the car and Rae and Athena jumped out of the car and went through the gap of the best they could with the large dresses. Kanan stayed in the car and a few moments later, Athena and Rae went back through the fence, carrying the water and some blankets back to the mini van. They put it in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat.

"Let's go, I'm getting directions to Guatemala." Athena said typing on her phone. "I'm glad I'm not driving."

"You drove?" Rae asked, surprised.

"Yep, for about 1000 miles." Athena said.

"Wow, how far did he drive?" Rae asked.

"About 100 miles." Athena answered."Okay I got directions." Athena announced.

 _"Turn left in 200 meters."_ the phone spoke, and Kanan did so.

"You want to listen to music?" Athena asked.

"No!" Kanan shouted. "I hate your music choices in music!"

"It's called headphones, Kanan." Athena said.

"What are those?" Kanan asked.

"They just let the person that's wearing them listen to the music." Rae answered.

"Okay." Kanan said.

Athena plugged in her headphones into in her phone and each girl put an earbud in their ear and started to listen to music. They listened to Tik Tok by Ke$$ha (clean version) and started to sing along and dance in their seats.

 _ **Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy (hey what's up girl)**_  
 _ **Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (let's go)**_

 _ **I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes**_  
 _ **Trying on all our clothes clothes**_  
 _ **Boys blowin' up our phones phones**_

Kanan sighed and continued to drive.

 _ **Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's**_  
 _ **Pullin' up to the parties**_  
 _ **Tryna get a little bit tipsy**_

 _"Wait, did they just say tipsy. As in drunk?"_ Kanan thought.

 _ **[CHORUS]**_  
 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**_  
 _ **Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**_  
 _ **Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**_  
 _ **But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

 _ **Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out**_  
 _ **Or the police shut us down, down**_  
 _ **Police shut us down, down**_  
 _ **Po-po shut us - (down)-man**_

 _ **[CHORUS]**_  
 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _ **[BRIDGE]**_  
 _ **DJ, You build me up**_  
 _ **You break me down**_  
 _ **My heart, it pounds**_  
 _ **Yeah, you got me**_  
 _ **With my hands up**_  
 _ **You got me now**_  
 _ **You got that sound**_  
 _ **Yeah, you got me**_

 _ **You build me up**_  
 _ **You break me down**_  
 _ **My heart, it pounds**_  
 _ **Yeah, you got me**_  
 _ **With my hands up**_  
 _ **Put your hands up**_  
 _ **Put your hands up**_

 _ **Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**_

 _ **[CHORUS]**_  
 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

Kanan drove through the singing of the 2 teenagers behind him for many hours.

* * *

 **Please comment! Thank you for reading and giving me ideas! Thanks! ( :**


	17. Chapter 17- Call

_**On the Ghost**_

* * *

Chopper was getting extremely bored, they had not done any missions since Kanan and the new girl had been kidnaped. He tried to amuse himself by pranking Ezra and Zeb, but that didn't go so well. Long story short, Athena's puch was about the amount of damage that he _wished_ he would've gotten instead of what happened. Chopper made a mental note to never prank Sabine.

It all started when Chopper wanted to paint Ezra's hair pink when he was asleep. Chopper went into Sabine's room and took the pink paint and rolled out without waking anyone from their sleep. He rolled over to Ezra and Zeb's room, paint can in hand. He used his robotic arm to shake the paint can and when he pressed on the nozzle it didn't spray. He shook the can again and attempted to spray again, and once again it didn't pressed on the nozzle and then it fell to the ground. Chopper panicked and tried to piece it back together, he got it back on the can and he immediatley rolled back to Sabine's room and place the paint back where he had found it. He swiftly rolled out of the cabin and went to power down.

The next morning Sabine had gotten up early to paint and she grabbed her blue, purple, and pink paints and went to the kitchen to paint. She first started to paint with the blue, and then the purple. She had gotten to her pink paint to put the final color on her latest masterpiece and she pressed on the nozzle. It exploded all over the wall and her clothes.

"Chopper!" Sabine screamed as she stormed to Chopper's recharging center.

Chopper immediately bolted as soon as he heard Sabine yell his name. He had made it a good 2 minutes until Sabine had found him in the cockpit.

Sabine was furious, she was covered in pink paint with the can in her hand. She came forward to Chopper and pummeled him.

Later at breakfast with Hera, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine in the kitchen, they all had noticed Sabine's coat of pink paint but said nothing. Chopper rolled in the kitchen, his metal dented all over and one of his wheels wobbled.

"What happened?" Hera immediatley asked.

 _"Sabine tried to kill me!"_ Chopper beeped.

"You were the one who messed with my paint and caused _this_!" Sabine said, gesturing at the paint covering her.

"Why were you messing with Sabine's paint?" Ezra asked.

Choppered didn't answer.

"Chopper..." Hera asked suspiciously.

Chopper then let a string of swear words and left the room. He decided to fix the damages himself.

* * *

 **The next day on the _Ghost_**

Ezra was sitting in the common room, waiting by his com for Kanan to contact him with good news or something. He missed his Master, he actually wanted to meditate now. It was awesome for him when they were doing Jedi training with Athena and Ahsoka. It was nice to have another Force-sensitive kid around and he also liked how he was now no longer the shortest person on the crew. Ezra looked back on the memories of Athena and noticed some subtle similarities between her and Kanan.

He looked back on the time when Kanan contacted him and Ahsoka and him and Athena were fighting as if they had known each other as brother and sister since they were born. He smiled at the thought of his Master having a little sister that acts just like him, oh, the arguments they'll get in, Ezra thought. Ezra hoped that Athena and him could practice their Force-abilities with each other instead of the strict way Kanan has him use the Force all the time. It would be almost like he were at a class for Padawans like Kanan was in when he was a Padawan. Ezra wondered what it was like to be a Padawan before the Empire, more Jedi to learn from, no Inquisitors, no Stormtroopers. Now with Athena, he can feel like he is a part of the Jedi Council's Padawans.

Suddenly his com beeped and he immediatley picked it off of his belt.

"Kanan? Athena?" Ezra asked.

"No, it's just me." Hera said over the com.

"Oh, hi Hera. What'cha need?" Ezra asked, walking to the cockpit.

"I was just checking the coms." Hera answered.

"Oh." Ezra said and he stopped walking.

"You're missing him, huh?" Hera asked over the com.

"Yeah, I miss him and Athena." Ezra said over the com.

"Well, they'll contact soon." Hera told Ezra over the com.

"I know." Ezra said, cheerless.

"Well, they will. Don't worry." Hera spoke. "Over and out."

Ezra put his com on his belt and sat in the common room once more. He went into thought once more for a while until his com beeped once more. Ezra quickly plucked the com off of his belt.

"Hello?" Ezra asked.

"Hey, Ezra." Kanan's voice spoke over the com.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted with joy as he ran to the cockpit for Hera to hear.

Ezra reached to the cockpit when Hera looked back to him.

"What's been going on?" Kanan asked.

"Well, Chopper was nearly eliminated when he messed with Sabine's paint." Ezra said.

Hera got on her com "Kanan, where's Athena?"

"She's right here." Kanan said over the com. Hera placed him on the _Ghost's_ intercom so the others could hear.

"Hi!" Athena's voice said over the com.

"Is that the _Ghost_ crew?" another female voice spoke over the com. "I want to say hi."

Zeb and Sabine then came into the cockpit.

"Who's that?" Hera asked.

"I'm Rachelle. Rae for short. Hi!" the voice said.

"She helped us out by lending us a car when ours broke down." Athena said.

"Your guys's car broke down?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, then we had to walk 16 kilometers in this extremely hot weather to a town." Kanan said.

"And go through a Day of the Day party." Rae said.

"And Kanan got bit by a bat yesterday and is driving anyways." Athena said over the com.

"You what?" Sabine asked.

"It was nothing, it healed." Kanan explained.

"And Athena let you drive anyways?" Hera asked.

"We didn't want to attract too much attention in a big city." Athena explained.

"Okay, who's driving now?" Hera asked.

"Kanan." Rae and Athena said in unison over the com.

"What happened with Chopper and Sabine's paint?" Athena asked.

"I pummeled him." Sabine told her.

"Huh, you just broke the droid I just fixed?" Kanan asked.

"Well... I... If he were to mess with your stuff you'd do the same." Sabine defended herself.

"We are passing Jimenez, Mexico now, if we drive 25 hours straight we'll reach Guatemala." Athena announced.

"Okay, so you'll need to rest so that's in about 35 hours." Ezra said.

"Right, we'll see ya in 35 hours." Kanan said.

"Good." Hera said. "Now tell me what happened with that bat."

"I'll tell you all about it when we see you." Kanan said. "Bye."

"Bye." Ezra said as Hera ended the call.


	18. Chapter 18- What a small world

**Thank you all for giving me suggestions! They are super helpful! (:**

* * *

 ** _With Athena, Kanan and Rae_**

Kanan was getting drowsy and he could barely keep his eyes open, he had been driving for about 7 hours and it was almost dawn. Rae and Athena were asleep in the back seat. He wasn't sure if he could trust Rae or not, not many people just give someone they just met a car just because. So Kanan was cautious with trust when it came to others.

Athena woke up and saw that Kanan was exhausted.

"Kanan, pull over I'll drive." Athena told her brother.

"Okay." Kanan yawned. Kanan then slowly pulled the car over.

"Rae, wake up." Athena said, poking the girl.

"Alright." Rae yawned and stretched.

Kanan got out of the car along with Athena, Rae wasn't sure what was going on, so she just got out of the car too.

Athena got in the driver's seat and Rae just went into the passenger seat after she placed the book bag and sombrero, along with her book bag in the back. The girls still having the puffy dresses on, had difficulty getting comfortable, but managed. Kanan saw Rae get in the passenger seat, so he just sat in the back.

They all buckled up and Athena started the car and drove back onto the road. Rae watched in amazement as the girl the same age as her gracefully drove into traffic.

Kanan immediatley fell asleep in the back seat and Athena felt though the Force to make sure he was fully asleep before talking. It took a few moments before she was sure that he was asleep and then she then started to play her playlist on her phone. It played Fight song by Rachel Platten.

 ** _Like a small boat_**  
 ** _On the ocean_**  
 ** _Sending big waves_**  
 ** _Into motion_**  
 ** _Like how a single word_**  
 ** _Can make a heart open_**  
 ** _I might only have one match_**  
 ** _But I can make an explosion_**

"I love this song!" Rae said, quiet enough to not wake Kanan.

"Me too." Athena said and smiled.

 ** _And all those things I didn't say_**  
 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain_**  
 ** _I will scream them loud tonight_**  
 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

They looked at eachother and started to lipsing the song.

 ** _This is my fight song_**  
 ** _Take back my life song_**  
 ** _Prove I'm alright song_**  
 ** _My power's turned on_**  
 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong_**  
 ** _I'll play my fight song_**  
 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**  
 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_**  
 ** _Everybody's worried about me_**  
 ** _In too deep_**  
 ** _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_**  
 ** _And it's been two years_**  
 ** _I miss my home_**  
 ** _But there's a fire burning in my bones_**  
 ** _Still believe_**  
 ** _Yeah, I still believe_**

 ** _And all those things I didn't say_**  
 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain_**  
 ** _I will scream them loud tonight_**  
 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

 ** _This is my fight song_**  
 ** _Take back my life song_**  
 ** _Prove I'm alright song_**  
 ** _My power's turned on_**  
 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong_**  
 ** _I'll play my fight song_**  
 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**  
 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _A lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _Like a small boat_**  
 ** _On the ocean_**  
 ** _Sending big waves_**  
 ** _Into motion_**  
 ** _Like how a single word_**  
 ** _Can make a heart open_**  
 ** _I might only have one match_**  
 ** _But I can make an explosion_**

 ** _This is my fight song (Hey!)_**  
 ** _Take back my life song (Hey!)_**  
 ** _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_**  
 ** _My power's turned on_**  
 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_**  
 ** _I'll play my fight song_**  
 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**  
 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

The song ended.

"So, Rae. You left the orphanage because of me?" Athena asked.

"Yep, you are an inspiration to thousands of people. You are the first Jedi to grow up on Earth, you were arrested, escaped with your brother and never harmed one soul. You are like a role model now." Rae said.

"Huh, a role model." Athena said quietly.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm right in front of you and talking to you." Rae said.

"Wow, that's... that's...wow." Athena said.

"So how did you find out Kanan was your brother?" Rae asked.

"Long story." Athena answered. "But,you know that feeling when you go to a new family and you have that joy and yet fear in your gut?"

"Yeah." Rae said.

"Well, that's the feeling I have, but times 10 worse." Athena said "I love the idea that I have a brother that's a Jedi, but I'm scared I might not be what he thinks I am."

"What are you then?" Rae asked.

"I don't know, a Jedi could never control nature, never almost freeze themselves, never heal. I am just worried if I'm supposed to be something other than a Jedi, and I fear that that means I may be a Sith or something." Athena said.

"I don't think you're evil. You are very good, and I know that just by hearing about you and only meeting you yesterday." Rae said as she put another song on.

Little do you know by Alex & Sierra.

 _ **[Sierra:]**_  
 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**_  
 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I'm still haunted by the memories**_  
 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**_

 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I need a little more time**_

 _ **Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside**_  
 _ **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**_  
 _ **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**_

 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I need a little more time**_

Athena made connections between the song and her and Kanan being brother and sister. Her eyes got a little red and her stomach twisted.

 _ **[Alex:]**_  
 _ **I'll wait, I'll wait**_  
 _ **I love you like you've never felt the pain,**_  
 _ **I'll wait**_  
 _ **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**_  
 _ **I'll wait**_  
 _ **The love is here and here to stay**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_

 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep**_  
 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **All my mistakes are slowly drowning me**_  
 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**_

 _ **Little do you know**_  
 _ **I, I love you 'til the sun dies**_

 _ **[Alex & Sierra:]**_  
 _ **Oh wait, just wait**_  
 _ **I love you like I've never felt the pain,**_  
 _ **Just wait**_  
 _ **I love you like I've never been afraid,**_  
 _ **Just wait**_  
 _ **Our love is here and here to stay**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_

"You're playing this song on purpose, aren't you?" Athena asked.

Rae just smiled.

 _ **I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)**_  
 _ **I love you like you've never felt the pain,**_  
 _ **I'll wait (I'll wait)**_  
 _ **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**_  
 _ **I'll wait**_  
 _ **The love is here and here to stay**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_  
 _ **Lay your head on me**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_

 _ **[Alex:]**_  
 _ **'Cause little do you know**_  
 _ **I, I love you 'til the sun dies**_

When the song ended, Athena thought how she now has someone to love her as a sister, that she has Kanan and the crew as her real family now. She might not now her mom nor dad, but she had them. Athena's stomach was no longer in knots, she knew that the crew would never allow her to be nothing but herself, never something evil.

"Thanks, I needed to listen to that song." Athena said.

"Enjoy this family, it'll be the best one I think you'll ever get." Rae said.

"What are you? A philosopher?" Athena chuckled.

Rae laughed with her as Athena drove down the road.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Rae asked.

"Random families really. How many families have you had so far?" Athena asked.

"About 14. You?" Rae asked.

"33 if you count this one." Athena answered.

Rae was astonished "33?"

"Yep, I'm not to popular." Athena said.

"How many states have you stayed in?" Rae questioned.

"Let's see, Colorado, Ohio, Alabama, North Dakota, New York, Nevada, New Hampshire, Arkansas, Montana, Georgia and Florida. 1 year in all of them except Ohio, that state I've stayed in for 2 years. One year as a baby, and the last year I've been in Ohio." Athena explained.

"Wow, I've only been to Las Vegas, Nevada and mostly California." Rae said.

"Yep, as I said, I'm not popular with new families." Athena said. "You said Las Vegas, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Rae asked.

"Have you met a kid around 14 or 15 nicknamed Sneaks, runs a rental car place with his dad?"

"Yes!" Rae said "You knew him?"

"Yep, we dated for about 6 months until I moved back to Ohio about a year ago. I pulled him out from underneath a car just in time for it not to smash him."

"Huh, I met him 2 years ago, he was in my class." Rae said.

"What a small world we have." Athena said.

"Yep." Rae agreed.


	19. Chapter 19- Trust

Kanan slowly woke up and saw Athena driving and Rae next to her. Rae looked back to him.

"Look who's up."

How long was I asleep?" Kanan asked.

"About 12 hours."Athena answered.

"12 hours?!" Kanan yelled. "And you didn't wake me? Did you guys eat or anything?"

"Yes, we pulled over, ate some fruit and used a port-o-potty." Rae answered. "And got changed."

Kanan noticed that Rae was now in a purple tank-top with jeans to her knees. Athena was wearing the blue and green shirt she had gotten at Goodwill with jeans similar to Rae's.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kanan asked.

"You were exhausted." Athena answered.

"Fine, but what city are we in?" Kanan asked.

"We're near Mexico city now." Rae answered.

"Okay, so how long to Guatemala?" Kanan asked, fully sitting up.

"About 15 hours straight now." Athena said.

"Good." Kanan said. "I'll drive."

"No!" Athena yelled. "I'd rather not die today."

"You let me drive before." Kanan pointed out. " For 7 hours."

"I was too tired to think." Athena said.

Rae stifled a laugh laugh under her breath.

"Fine, did the crew contact us?" Kanan said.

"Nope." Rae answered. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Kanan answered.

Athena handed back Kanan an orange. "Here."

Kanan looked at the strange orange sphere. "What is it?"

"An orange." Athena answered.

"I know what color it is, but what is it." Kanan asked.

"An orange." Athena repeated.

"It's called an orange?" Kana questioned.

"Yep, just go with it." Rae said.

Kanan bit into the orange and gagged and spat it out onto the floor.

"Hey! Don't spit that out on the floor!" Rae yelled.

"That tastes horrible!" Kanan said, wiping his mouth.

"You didn't peel the skin off, did you?" Athena asked.

"You didn't tell me that." Kanan said.

"Just eat it." Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"You're cranky, aren't you?" Kanan remarked. before peeling the skin off the orange and eating the orange.

After a moment, Athena tapped on her phone and started to play some music. Bo$$ by 5th harmony.

 ** _Everyday is payday_**  
 ** _Swipe my card, then I do the nae nae_**  
 ** _You're talking to a lady_**  
 ** _I want a Kanye-ye not a Ray J_**  
 ** _So that's a no no_**

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Rae yelled.

"Me too!" Athena said.

Then the 2 started to sing along.

 ** _You say that you a baller_**  
 ** _And I see you tryna holla_**  
 ** _But that ain't how I was brought up_**  
 ** _Next_**  
 ** _Working for my money_**  
 ** _Cuz that's what my momma taught me_**  
 ** _So yo_** ** _betta show me some respect_**

 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**

 ** _C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T_**  
 ** _That's me, I'm confident_**  
 ** _Don't want yo_** ** _compliments_**  
 ** _Use common sense_**  
 ** _I'm on my Michelle Obama..._**  
 ** _Shhhh... Shut your mouth_**  
 ** _Boy I think you know who run this house_**  
 ** _I ain't thirsty for no bae... cuz I already know watchu tryna say_**

 ** _You say that you a baller_**  
 ** _And I see you tryna holla_**  
 ** _But that ain't how I was brought up_**  
 ** _Next_**  
 ** _Working for my money_**  
 ** _Cuz that's what my momma taught me_**  
 ** _So yo betta show me some respect_**

 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**

 ** _I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here_**  
 ** _Ooh Baby..._**  
 ** _So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say..._**  
 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _Do do do do do_**

 ** _You say that you a baller_**  
 ** _And I see you tryna holla_**  
 ** _But that ain't how I was brought up_**  
 ** _Next_**  
 ** _Working for my money_**  
 ** _Cuz that's what my momma taught me_**  
 ** _So yo betta show me some respect_**

 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**  
 ** _Boss... Michelle Obama_**  
 ** _Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_**

"I have several things to say about that." Kanan said as soon as the song ended.

Athena sighed. "Go on."

"Who is Michelle Obama, Kanye, Ray J, Oprah? And what is a nae nae? And what's a baller?" Kanan asked.

Athena and Rae laughed.

"Okay..okay..." Athena laughed "Michelle Obama is the president's wife, Kanye is a singer, same with Ray J, and Oprah is a talk show host and actor."

"What's a nae nae and..." Rae cut Kanan off.

"You don't want to know." Rae laughed into her hands.

"What's so funny?" Kanan asked.

Athena couldn't control her laughter "I don't think you'd understand unless you were from Earth."

"And you do?" Kanan asked, his eyebrow raised.

Athena and Rae laughed harder.

"You explain." Rae laughed.

"No! I don't want to explain it!" Athena yelled.

"Explain what?" Kanan asked.

"Don't ask questions you really don't wanna know the answer to." Athena laughed.

"I think I do." Kanan said.

"No you don't." Rae said. "Trust us."

"Please tell me it's not..." Kanan said.

"We are not having this conversation." Athena cut Kanan off. "Especially with my brother, if anything."

"Okay, is it about how babies are made..." Kanan was once more cut off.

"We are not having this conversation. I already had it in school when I was 10." Athena said.

"10?!" Kanan said shocked.

"Yep, every kid learns it at the age of 10 at least." Rae explained.

"When did you have that conversation? Or 'The talk'?" Athena asked.

"Um...I'm not saying that." Kanan said.

"Now you know, now do you _really_ want to know that answer to that question you never finished?" Athena asked.

"Nope." Kanan said, quickly.

"Good. Now, when did you learn about that again?" Athena asked.

"About the age of 18." Kanan answered.

"18?!" Athena and Rae said in unison.

"That is ridiculous." Rae said.

"I'm not saying anything more." Kanan warned.

"How...how..why?" Athena stuttered. "Okay, when did you have your first alcoholic drink?"

"I am not answering that." Kanan said.

"Really?" Athena said,sarcastically.

"Why do you want to know?" Kanan asked.

"Just wondering." Athena said.

"Just focus on the road." Kanan instructed.

"Fine." Athena said.

"Did either of you have any alcohol in you life?" Kanan asked.

"Nope." Rae said.

"Nor did I." Athena answered.

"Good, at least I know that much about you two." Kanan said.

"You know, I actually had had a little wine once at church. I honestly thought it was grape juice, but then the paster smacked it out of my hands before I could drink more than a half sip." Rae confessed.

"What's a church?" Kanan asked.

"A worship house for Christians." Athena explained.

"Okay." Kanan said.

The car beeped and Athena saw that the car needed some fuel again. Rae and her had filled up when Kanan was asleep, they had to spend some money at the gas station. They didn't have much money after that, before that they didn't have much.

"We gotta fill up. Hand me the book bag." Athena said.

Kanan handed Athena the backpack and she grabbed the money out of it and counted $15 American dollars.

"Son of a waffle eating rat." Athena said under her breath "This won't be enough."

"What are going to do?"

Athena pulled over to the side of the road. "We are gonna make some money."

"How do you propose that?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. Let's go into town and see." Athena said as she strapped the backpack to her back and got out of the car.

Rae and Kanan followed Athena down a sidewalk.

"Do you think you can sing so we can get money?" Kanan asked.

"Maybe, but it may bring too much attention to us. We are in the nation's capital and the place is probably crawling with cops." Athena explained.

"True,Rae what do you think?" Kanan asked, he turned around and saw that Rae was missing. Athena noticed too.

"Where is she?" Athena asked.

"Rae?" Kanan called.

Athena started to call her name also. They called her name for awhile as they both went down the sidewalk through the thick crowd.

"Should we split up?" Athena asked.

"We can't do that, we don't have communication." Kanan said.

"Can't we use the Force?" Athena asked.

"That's a great idea, focus and see if you sense Rae." Kanan said, and he and Athena stopped.

Other people just walked around them as they focused on Rae's Force signature. After a moment or two, Kanan felt her presence.

"Found her, let's move." Kanan said as he walked to the place he could tell Rae was at, Athena followed.

Athena looked at Kanan, he didn't looked relieved at all when he said he had found out where Rae was.

"What's the matter?" Athena asked.

"Nothing." Kanan answered.

"I can tell there's something wrong." Athena said as she stopped, Kanan stopped too. "You don't like Rae much, do you? You aren't really trusting of her, are you?"

"Look, if I were to trust everyone I ever met, I'd be dead." Kanan said.

"If I hadn't gave a grain of trust to anyone I've ever met, I'd have a lot less people wanting to help me in times of need." Athena said, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's you."

"No, it's her too." Athena said. "She and I have had to give at least a little trust to every family we've met, if we got heartbroken or something we still have to trust more people and get our hearts broken even more. We try and make bonds with others so they don't send us away again. You Jedi may have been told to not make bonds and stuff, but we were told the opposite our whole lives. So can't you give her a slight bit of compassion and trust."

"Look, the last time I trusted someone, they turned on me..."

"Well that's our everyday lives, not once, not twice, heck, not even 10 times, but 14 times Rae has trusted someone and they gave her up." Athena snapped.

"Well I'm sorry for your circumstances, but I'd rather not trust someone that I had just met." Kanan said.

"Well guess what, I trusted you guys the first day I met you. You know why? Because I have faith in people. I guess Jedi don't learn that." Athena said.

"You know what? The last time I trusted someone, they killed my Master. The very same Clones we trusted turned on us and didn't hesitate to shoot her." Kanan said, angered.

"I know!" Athena yelled.

"How could you know?! You weren't even born!" Kanan yelled.

"I just know! I've gone through the same thing!" Athena screamed.

"How?! You could've never..."

"I watched one of my foster families die in a fire!One of my other families tried to throw me off a bridge! Another one of my foster mother's committed suicide in front of me, and the husband tried to kill me because he thought I killed her! I was trialed for murder! You don't think I know what you went through!? My whole life I've been abandoned and alone! I've been told since I was a baby that I was just a mistake and that no one will ever want me! I thought for all my life that I was abandoned because of something about me! You can't trust anyone?!" Athena yelled and she stormed in another direction "I guess you don't trust me!"

"Hey!" Kanan yelled, he caught up to her and grabbed her forearm with the same hand that was bitten before.

"Let me go!" Athena yelled.

Immediately Kanan's old wound hurt much worse, it burned. His hand felt like it was on fire and he let go.

Athena ran off into the crowd, her eyes red once again. Kanan stood there and watched Athena disappear into the crowd, his hand burning. Kanan looked at his hand and took off his glove, it looked like he had just put it on a stove. It was a boiled red color with blisters and the bite wound bleeding. He didn't follow her because he didn't know what he would say when he caught up to her. But, how would he explain this to the crew? And should he still go after Rae? He went off in search of Rae.

He followed the Force to a crowd, he weaved between the people and saw Rae in the center. She was beating a rhythm on a trashcan and singing. A money filled hat in front of her.

 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_**  
 ** _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_**  
 ** _It should've been us, us_**  
 ** _It, it, it should've been us_**

 ** _Back and forth like a tug of war_**  
 ** _What's it all for, do I want it back_**  
 ** _I still got a little flame for ya_**  
 ** _Even though you drove me mad_**  
 ** _Now and then, I pretend_**  
 ** _That it's you when I close my eyes_**  
 ** _You got yours, I got mine_**  
 ** _But I wonder where you are tonight_**

 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_**  
 ** _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_**  
 ** _It should've been us, us_**  
 ** _It, it, it should've been us_**

 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _It should've been us, yeah_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _It, it, it should've been us_**

 ** _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_**

 ** _Thinking it could be different_**  
 ** _But maybe we missed it_**  
 ** _Thinking it could be different_**  
 ** _It could, it could_**

 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_**  
 ** _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_**  
 ** _It should've been us, us_**  
 ** _It, it, it should've been us_**

 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _It should've been us, yeah_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _It, it, it should've been us_**

 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _You know it should've been us_**  
 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**  
 ** _It should've been us_**  
 ** _It, it, it should've been us_**

When she finished the people clapped and Rae noticed Kanan in the crowd. She walked over to him with the hat filled of money.

"Got us some money." Rae said. "Where is Athena?"

"That's what I hoped you can help me with." Kanan said.

"Why? What happened?" Rae asked.

"I yelled at her and she ran off." Kanan explained.

"Well, let's go!" Rae said, dragging Kanan behind her. "Where did she head to?"

"She went towards the car I think." Kanan said.

They headed towards the car, calling Athena's name.

"What happened between you two that'd she run away like that?" Rae asked.

"We both said some things and she got mad and ran off." Kanan explained.

"Like what?" Rae asked.

"Nothing, let's move." Kanan said.

They finally walked up to the car. Rae and Kanan looked in it and saw Athena sitting in the passenger seat with her knees to her chest and her fiddling with a bracelet.

Rae knocked on the window "Athena?"

Athena opened the driver side door and let Rae in, Kanan tried to get in the passenger door, but Athena used the Force to lock the doors. Rae sat in the car and shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" Rae asked.

"I'm not talking to him for the rest of my life." Athena said, head in knees.

"He's your brother." Rae said "You're gonna have to talk to him at some point."

"He isn't my brother." Athena said.

"Yes he is. Now what happened?" Rae asked.

"He said that he can't trust no one, so that includes me." Athena said.

"I think he does trust you." Rae said.

"No he doesn't, he never trusts so that includes me." Athena said.

"So, that's it? You drive thousands of miles with your brother and you just now aren't gonna talk to him?"

"Exactly." Athena said.

"Look, I think he just doesn't trust new people like me. You, you two went through almost all of Mexico together and didn't kill each other. I don't think you would survive that with someone you didn't trust." Rae said. "You are his sister that he trusts, I'm a stranger that just tagged along. I didn't earn his trust like you had. I hadn't earned the trust with even you that he has built with you."

Athena looked up from her knees. "But, I'm a monster."

"Why do you think you're a monster?" Rae asked.

Athena showed her left hand to Rae. It was a coal black with red lines all along her palm. The blackness went up just past her wrist and stopped.

"Wha...what?" Rae asked as she looked at the hand.

"I told you, I'm a monster. I hurt Kanan." Athena said.

"How did you hurt Kanan?" Rae asked as she put a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"When he grabbed my arm, I freaked out and his hand got burned." Athena said.

"It wasn't your fault," Rae said "Now, can we let Kanan into the car?"

"Fine,"" Athena said as she put the bracelet in her pocket and unlocked the car.

Rae got out of the car and Kanan got in the driver's seat, Athena sat on her left hand so he couldn't see it. Rae got in the back seat and they all buckled up.

There was an awkward silence as Kanan started the car and started to drive.

"So... where did you get the bracelet?" Rae asked.

"My mother gave it to me, it was found with me." Athena explained. "How we gonna pay for fuel?"

"Rae got us some money from signing." Kanan answered.

"How much?" Athena asked.

"About 50 pesos, enough for gas." Rae explained.

There was another awkward silencece.

Kanan pulled into a gas station when the silence was broken.

"We'll send Rae in to pay, people might recognize us." Athena said.

"Okay, I'll put 50 pesos on gas line 5." Rae said, taking the money out of her pocket.

"I'll fill up the tank." Athena said as she opened the door along with Rae.

Athena kept her left hand in her pocket the whole time. Rae went into the gas station and when she came out a few moments later, Athena started to fill up the tank. Rae went back into the car and sat in the backseat.

Athena finished and sat back in the passenger seat.

"Let's go." Athena said as she buckled up.

Kanan started the car and drove out of the gas station.

Athena took her hand out of her pocket a little and looked at it. She didn't know if she should tell Kanan or not about it.

"Kanan, I have to ask you something." Athena said.

Kanan was shocked that Athena was talking to him. "About what?"

"How does you hand feel, you've been keeping the hand the was bitten in you pocket?"

"Fine." Kanan lied, it hurt like heck.

"It does. You're lying." Athena said.

"I said that it's fine." Kanan said.

Rae could sense the hostility between the two and spoke up "So, what's up with your hand, Athena?" She immediately regretted saying that.

"Nothing." Athena snapped.

"What about er hand?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing." Athena said. "Don't we have to contact the crew?"

"Not right now, now what's wrong with your hand?" Kanan said, now looking at Athena.

"Nothing, focus on the road." Athena instructed.

"There is something wrong, just tell me." Kanan said.

"There is something wrong with your hand also, but I'm not nagging you about it." Athena said.

"What is wrong with your hand?" Kanan asked, once more.

"Nothing!" Athena snapped.

"Let's put on the radio." Rae said, reaching to turn on her playlist on her phone.

It started to play Monster by Becky G.

 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_  
 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_

 _ **I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love**_  
 _ **And I don't have to try, I just do what I does**_  
 _ **Don't have to tell me, I already know**_  
 _ **They all want me**_

Athena used the Force to shut the music off. Kanan was shocked, Rae realized that she may of not wanted to have played that.

"What was wrong with that song?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing." Athena said, looking out the window.

"Then why did you turn it off?" Kanan asked. "Is it because Jalo called you a witch?"

"It's not just that." Athena snapped "I don't want to talk about it."

"Rae, turn that song back on." Kanan said.

"Umm... Athena, don't you think that you should tell him about your hand? It could be serious." Rae said.

"What is wrong with her hand, Rae?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing!" Athena yelled.

"No it's not! I'm trying to help you out! Just tell him!" Rae yelled.

"Athena?" Kanan asked.

"Pull the car over." Athena said.

So Kanan pulled the car over to the side of the highway. Athena took out her left hand from her pocket and put it up. Kanan saw it, and didn't know what to say, it was as black as a tire with blood red lines across it.

"See?" Athena said. "Now show me your hand."

Kanan took out the bitten and burned hand out of his pocket and showed it to Athena. Rae saw Kanan's burned hand, she didn't know how Athena could've hurt him that bad. Athena felt horrible that she had done that to her own brother.

"Did I do that?" Athena asked.

"No, it..." Kanan was cut off.

"I did, you grabbed my arm with that hand and now it's burned and the bit mark is bleeding!" Athena said.

"Athena, don't worry about me. Now, what happened to your hand?" Kanan said.

"I think Jalo was right, what if I _am_ spawn of evil? What if because I hurt you I'm turning evil?" Athena said, holding back tears.

"Athena, you aren't evil." Kanan assured her.

"But what if I am? I'm just a danger to everyone." Athena said, crossing her arms, putting her hands under her arms.

"You aren't, we are gonna go to the fleet and fix your hand along with mine." Kanan assured.

Athena looked at him "It's not just my hand." Athena moved her hair from the back of her neck and it showed a bright red triangle with a clear circle in the middle of the triangle.

Rae and Kanan looked at the bright red triangle and circle. The circle was a darker shad of red than the triangle, it looked like that little triangle and eye on the back of a $1 bill.

"What happened?" Rae asked.

"Everytime I use my powers of nature, I get another scar, the next worse than the last." Athena explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kanan asked, putting his other hand on her shoulder.

"I was afraid." Athena confessed. "I was scared you'd just leave me because of this."

"We'll fix this." Kanan said.

"And what if we don't? What then?" Athena asked.

"Then you'll have us." Rae said.

"Now neither of us can drive," Athena said "not with both of us having our hands messed up. Rae will have to drive."

"What now?" Rae asked, surprised.

"You'll have to drive, it's getting really hard to drive with one hand." Kanan said.

Kanan got out of the car and Rae climbed into the driver's seat. Kanan got in the passenger seat and Rae started the car. Athena instructed Rae how to shift gears and everything and they went forward. Athena instructed Rae for awhile and eventually fell asleep, for have not slept in a long time, Athena was exhausted.

"You think she'll be okay?" Rae asked Kanan.

"I hope so, we'll have to figure out why her neck and hand are like that." Kanan said.

"How's your hand?" Rae asked.

"I'll just put some cloth on it and it'll be fine." Kanan explained.

"Do you trust me?" Rae asked.

Kanan was taken back on this question "I still have to figure out what trust is."

"It's letting someone else know that you have faith and confidence in them. Even if it's just a little bit, it'll go a long way." Rae explained "Like, you trust the crew. And you also trust Athena. You have faith in them."

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Kanan said.

"I have some trust in you and Athena, I just hope that I can earn your trust." Rae said.

"Well, I'm starting to warm up to you a little. You did get us some money." Kanan said.

"I'm surprised that I even got anything, I sang in English."

"At least we got some fuel." Kanan said. "And found Athena."

"I just feel bad that I had yelled at her." Kanan said.

"It's what siblings do, you'll get used to it." Rae said.

"I hope so." Kanan said.


	20. Chapter 20- Why didn't you tell me?

Rae had been driving for about 2 hours before Athena had woken up.

"Are we in Guatemala yet?" Athena asked, groggily.

"Nope." Rae chuckled.

"Aww.." Athena moaned "How you doin'?"

"Good, I think I can get used to this driving thing." Rae answered.

"You're doing better than Kanan was." Athena said.

"Hey!" Kanan said.

"You almost hit a semi and instead of pulling over for us to swap seats, you stopped in the middle of the road!" Athena said.

"You got our fuel line cut!" Kanan yelled.

"No I didn't!" Athena yelled.

"Then how did it get cut?!" Kanan yelled.

"Hey, let's play the radio!" Rae interrupted the argument. She turned on her phone's music and it played We are who we are(Clean version) by Ke$ha. And thankfully, Kanan and Athena kept quiet.

 ** _Hot and dangerous_**  
 ** _If you're one of us, then roll with us_**  
 ** _'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_**  
 ** _And we've got our hot-pants on and up_**  
 ** _And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_**  
 ** _And no, you don't wanna mess with us_**  
 ** _Got Jesus on my necklace_**

 ** _I've got that glitter on my eyes_**  
 ** _Stockings ripped all up the side_**  
 ** _Looking sick and sexyfied_**  
 ** _So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_**

 ** _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_**  
 ** _Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_**  
 ** _We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_**  
 ** _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_**  
 ** _We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_**  
 ** _Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_**  
 ** _We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_**  
 ** _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_**

 ** _DJ turn it up_**  
 ** _It's about time to live it up_**  
 ** _I'm so sick of being so serious_**  
 ** _It's making my brain delirious!_**  
 ** _I'm just talkin' truth_**

 ** _I'm telling you 'bout the we do_**  
 ** _We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_**  
 ** _Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_**

 ** _I've got that glitter on my eyes_**  
 ** _Stockings ripped all up the side_**  
 ** _Looking sick and sexyfied_**  
 ** _So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_**

 ** _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_**  
 ** _Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_**  
 ** _We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_**  
 ** _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_**  
 ** _We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_**  
 ** _Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_**  
 ** _We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_**  
 ** _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_**

 ** _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_**  
 ** _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_**  
 ** _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_**  
 ** _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_**

 ** _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_**  
 ** _Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_**  
 ** _We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_**  
 ** _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_**  
 ** _We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_**  
 ** _Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_**  
 ** _We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_**  
 ** _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_**

"Is anyone hungry?" Athena asked.

"I am." Kanan said.

"Same." Rae said.

"I guess we eat that fruit before it gets bad." Athena said. "We only got about 11 hours until we get to Guatemala."

"I got it." Kanan said, reaching for the fruit behind him.

Kanan got some fruits from the back and gave one to Rae and one to Athena and kept a fruit for himself.

"Do you know how to eat a banana?" Rae asked Kanan.

"Do I peel the skin off this one too?" Kanan asked.

"Yep." Athena said, now with her mouth filled with mango.

Kanan peeled off the skin of the banana and ate it. Athena ate her mango and Rae ate her mango.

"Okay, now I have to use the restroom really bad." Rae said.

"Let's just go to a McDonald's or something, I gotta wash my hair in a sink anyways." Athena said.

"Okay." Rae said. "Kanan, how about you?"

"I guess I could use the soap to wash my hair or something." Kanan said.

"Good, there's a McDonald's coming up in about 5 minutes." Athena said, looking at her phone.

"Just go straight?" Rae asked.

"Yep, then you'll see it on the right." Athena confirmed.

"Good, I need a break." Rae said.

"All of us do." Athena mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing." Athena responded.

"That's what you said about your hand." Kanan said.

Athena rolled her eyes "Why do you care?"

"Because." Kanan said.

"Can we please move on?" Athena requested.

"Okay, so we have to speak spanish. Kanan, can you just not talk?" Rae said, it sounded a lot worse than she meant it to sound.

"Last time we were in a McDonald's, Kanan got tackled." Athena said.

"He got tackled? Why?" Rae asked.

"Cause some guy thought I was kidnapping Athena." Kanan explained.

"In terms, I think we are actually kidnapping Rae." Athena said.

"No one is kidnapping no one." Kanan said.

Rae pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and parked. They all unbuckled and got out of the car and Rae locked the car. Athena, followed by Kanan then Rae, went into the restaurant and headed to the bathrooms. Kanan went into the men's and Rae and Athena went into the women's .

Athena didn't need to use the restroom, so she just used the soap as a deodorant and washed her hands. She seriously missed the _Ghost's_ shower now. She rinsed out her mouth with some water and used a pocket hairbrush that Rae had lended her, Athena took her hair out of her ponytail and brushed it and braided it. Rae came out of her stall and washed her hands and also used the soap as deodorant. Athena handed her the hairbrush, and Rae also brushed her hair and put it back in a ponytail.

Another girl, about their age came out of a stall, and Athena was quick to hide her left hand in her pocket. The girl had extremely long, black hair with jeans and a black t-shirt. She washed her hands and bumped Athena very hard with her shoulder as she walked to the paper towels.

"Míralo."Athena warned.

"Usted lo mira , niña." the other girl said in Athena's face and shoved Athena.

Athena shoved back and it broke out into a full fledge fight. Rae tried to intervene, but she wasn't able to stop the fighting. The girl and Athena pulled each other's hair and punched each other in the gut. The girl in the black t-shirt then swung and punched Athena hard in the side of the head. Athena fell to the floor, her head throbbing. Rae was enraged at the girl and put her hand in front of her and the girl flew across the bathroom as Athena had done to Rayley at her school.

Athena got up and looked at Rae. "You're Force sensitive?"

"I didn't want to tell you until later, but I'm not even from Earth." Rae confessed.

"You're what?!" Athena screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know!" Rae yelled and grabbed Athena's arm "We gotta go."

The two ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Kanan who was standing near the men's restroom and dragged him to the mini van. Rae unlocked it and they all got in the car.

Rae quickly started the car and the all buckled up and Rae sped out of the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, Rae. What was all that?" Athena asked.

"We don't have much time until he finds us now." Rae said.

"Who?" Kanan asked, as Rae turned a corner.

"My former Master, Jalo Hikra. I just used the Force, so he now knows where I'm at." Rae said, speeding down the road.

"You're Force-sensitive?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, my lightsaber is actually in my book bag right now." Rae said.

Athena opened Rae's book bag that was next to her and dug around. It took a moment or two, then she found a silver pair or metal cylinders. She pressed on a button on one of them and it activated a purple blade that would've pierced the roof if she were to have held it any higher.

"Ahh! It's real!" Athena exclaimed.

"Put that away!" Rae yelled.

Athena hit the button and the blade retracted into the silver cylinder and Athena put them both in the book bag.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kanan asked.

"Um, I don't know. I just didn't want you guys to think that I still work with Jalo. I know he kidnapped you two and that you were taken into U.S. custody and escaped. I knew that you'd get out of the country, so I went to Mexico and hacked into Athena's phone signal and went to one of the city's that her directions passed through. I arrived about 2 days before you guys and found out about this car for sale hidden in that garage." Rae explained.

"How did you hack into my phone?" Athena asked.

"Just a trick I learned." Rae answered.

"When did you leave Jalo?" Kanan asked.

"About a month ago, I lived with different families that took me in for the last month." Rae explained.

"Why is it that because you used the Force that Jalo now knows you're here?" Athena asked.

"Earth is a great place for Force-sensitives to hide, you can't detect the Force signature of anyone on this planet unless they use the Force. But, if you use the Force here, it is amplified. Jalo is still on Earth, so know he knows I'm here." Rae explained.

"How do you know he's still on Earth?" Kanan asked.

"I could tell, he used the Force yesterday and earlier today. I want to help you get off this planet, but now that I revealed my location, I fear he will find us." Rae said.

"I used my nature powers several times, could that mean that he sensed me?" Athena asked.

"No, the fact you grew up on Earth means that your use of the Force is not amplified nearly as much." Rae answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Athena asked.

"I learned from Jalo." Rae answered.

"Where did you get those lightsabers?" Kanan asked.

"I made them on Earth." Rae answered.

"Do you know where Jalo is?" Athena asked.

"Somewhere near Las Vegas, probably still looking for you two." Rae answered.

"So now we have to get off the planet even sooner?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, I'm really starting to wonder if we could just have the rest pick us up here in Mexico." Rae said, speeding past cars.

"I don't know, it could be risky." Athena said.

"But crossing the border could be even more of a risk." Kanan pointed out.

"So what's the other option?" Athena asked.

"I don't think there is another option." Kanan said.

"Are we gonna have the crew land here then?" Rae asked.

"Yes. I'll tell them we need immediate pickup in Mexico." Kanan said.

"We need to go in the middle of the desert so no one will see us." Athena said.

"We will, but I don't know how far this car can go in the desert." Rae said.

"We only have to go a few miles off road and make it a quick pickup so we don't get any attention from the military." Athena said.

"Okay, now?" Rae asked.

"I'll contact the crew first to see if that can happen." Kanan said, taking the com off his belt and pressing the button "Hello?"

"Kanan?" Hera's voice said over the com.

"Yeah, we are going to need you to get us in Mexico. We ran into some complications." Kanan said.

"What kind of complications?" Hera asked.

"Oh, just the guy who kidnapped Athena and me now knows where we are." Kanan said.

"Well, you'll have to wait because we can't get to Earth until tomorrow because of Jupiter." Hera said.

"Okay, will do." Kanan said, he then placed the com on his belt.


	21. Chapter 21- Smile

_**With Jalo**_

* * *

Jalo was in Las Vegas, searching for the two Dumes that had escaped from him. He knew that if the girl figured out how to use her powers by will, he would be in a whole lot of trouble. Jalo knew that if she is anything like her mother, then she will be a huge problem to him and the Empire. Jalo was not with the Empire, but he did get a lot of bounty from them, especially from killing any remaining Jedi. He thought if he were to bring the 2 Dumes to Earth, Earth would pay more because they truly know how dangerous Syla Dume is. The Empire had no idea how powerful she is, they know of her brother, but not her.

Their mother, Cyla Dume was a very powerful Jedi and quit the Order because she didn't agree with the Clone Wars. Jalo knew that if Syla Dume was as powerful as her, plus the fact she can control nature due to the fact she had grown up on Earth, she had the potential to overthrow the Empire. That meant that Jalo would be in a lot of trouble.

The brother, Caleb Dume, was a big concern to Jalo because he knew if he ever wanted to ever wanted to destroy Syla, he'd be in the way.

Jalo was walking down the street when he looked to his right and saw the news playing on the TV. He stopped as he heard the names Syla and Caleb Dume.

On the television, it showed a photo of Syla and Caleb at a what seemed to be a McDonald's.

"Syla and Caleb Dume are still unfound, if you see them please contact the authorities. They are armed and dangerous, please notify the authorities if you have seen them, do not confront them." The news man said on the television.

"Here is a girl supposedly helping fugitives." the newsman said, pointing to a video playing of Rae with Caleb seeming to stand in the crowd surrounding Rae.

 _"So...my apprentice is still alive. How swell, we'll have a little reunion I guess."_ Jalo thought to himself.

In the video, Rae was singing "This is a video shot in Chihuahua ,Mexico of a girl apparently aiding the fugitives." the newsman said. "It is unknown who she is, or if she is armed."

Jalo walked away from the television, smiling. It was a few moments afterwards when he felt a wave through the Force. It was strange, familiar. It was, his former apprentice.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I will update soon! Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22- Miss me?

Athena and Kanan were now asleep in the back seats about an hour after they had talked to the crew. Rae was still driving, the radio softly playing spanish music. It was nearly sunset and they were passing some fields with the sun making the sky look orange. Rae was really enjoying this Earth weather, it was very nice compared to where she used to live.

Athena leaned her head on Kanan and used him as a pillow. Kanan was too tired to notice or care. Kanan was now back in his t-shirt and jeans after he had changed in a port-o-potty at a construction zone.

Rae was bored. "Can either one of you wake up?" She said quietly.

Athena moaned a little and moved a little, now using Kanan's shoulder as a pillow. Rae turned on some music on her phone. It started to softly play Centuries by Fall out boy.

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_  
 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_  
 _ **Du du...**_

Rae stared to turn the volume up.

 _ **Some legends are told**_  
 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_  
 _ **But you will remember me**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_  
 _ **And just one mistake**_  
 _ **Is all it will take**_  
 _ **We'll go down in history**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_  
 _ **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**_  
 _ **He-e-e-ey ya**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

Rae was disappointed that neither Kanan nor Athena woke up, so she started to blare the music.

 _ **Mummified my teenage dreams**_  
 _ **No, it's nothing wrong with me**_

Athena and Kanan sat up, fully awake.

"What was that for?!" Athena yelled.

 ** _"_** I was bored." Rae answered

"So you decided to wake us up?" Kanan said.

"Yep." Rae answered.

"That's rude." Athena said.

 ** _"_** Fine, I'll turn it off." Rae said as she turned off her music.

"How long have you been driving?" Athena asked.

"You two fell asleep about an hour ago." Rae answered.

"Any sign of Jalo?" Kanan asked.

"Not yet," Rae answered coldly.

"Where do you think he is?" Athena asked.

"I don't know." Rae answered coldly.

Nothing was said for a minute or two until a large boom was heard and a large cloud of debris in front of the car, Rae swerved to miss to large crater and Athena and Kanan looked out the back window to see the large ship that had docked the feet and had taken them to Earth. Kanan swore under his breath.

"Aw, vamos!" Athena exclaimed. "Jalo found us."

"What?!" Rae shouted.

"Get over, I'll drive." Athena said. Rae moved over to the passenger seat and Athena flinched once she grabbed the wheel, but drove on.

"What's the plan now?" Kanan asked.

"To not die," Athena answered as she floored the car forward.

"Good plan." Rae said, looking at Jalo's ship.

The ship fired again, this time it nearly hit the back of the minivan.

"I'll keep him distracted, just keep driving." Kanan said as he opened the mini van's backdoor.

"What does that mean?" Athena asked.

"Just trust me." Kanan said and he climbed on top of the minivan.

He ignited his lightsaber and faced the ship. He saw the man that had kidnapped him and Athena standing on top of the ship pursuing them. The man had a red lightsaber ignited in his own hand and stared at Kanan. Kanan held his lightsaber tighter and blocked the oncoming firing that was aimed at him coming from the ship. Jalo Force-jumped from his ship onto the mini van roof and Kanan and Jalo began to fight. The ship stopped shooting.

They locked lightsabers, Kanan was trying to shove Jalo off the roof, but the brown-eyed man stayed on the roof.

"You are just like your mother, very protective I see." Jalo said.

Kanan kicked Jalo in the stomach and Jalo stumbled only a little but swung his lightsaber, making the two lock blades again.

Athena heard Jalo's voice, so she speed up, she wasn't able to go very fast because it was a minivan. Jalo still stood on the roof with Kanan, both blocking the other's swings. Kanan's hand was hurting very badly from the blisters and the bat bite, but ignored the pain.

"It is amazing really, your mother let you be taken as a Jedi, but refused to let her own daughter even off this infernal planet." Jalo said as he swung his blade.

Kanan blocked his swing and locked blades again with Jalo "You know, this planet has really grown on me." Kanan said as he pushed Jalo back.

Jalo swung his red lightsaber again, over and over at Kanan "This place is the planet for the evil to grow within Force-sensitives. Your sister is a demon in disguise. Pure evil at the core."

Kanan blocked Jalo's aggressive swings "Hey! She may be belligerent, but not evil!"

"Don't you see?! She is nothing more than a demon, she will kill everyone!" Jalo shouted.

Kanan kicked Jalo once more in the stomach and the blonde haired man stumbled back, but kept his stance on the minivan roof.

"You are blinded, Caleb. If I do not kill her, her evil will spread across the galaxy!" Jalo shouted. "Your mother even knew that she would make a perfect Sith apprentice! She is the first Force-sensitive person born on Earth!"

"What do you have against Earth?!" Athena shouted out the window.

Jalo then stabbed his red blade into the roof of the car. The red blade sliced through the roof like butter. It went through the roof between Rae and Athena.

Rae grabbed her lightsabers from her backpack next to her and opened the door next to her. Kanan swung at Jalo and Jalo removed his saber from the roof and blocked Kanan. Rae climbed onto the roof, now Jalo had Kanan in front of him and Rae behind him. Rae ignited her twin purple lightsabers.

Jalo pushed Kanan, sending Kanan stumbling, barely able to keep his balance on the edge of the roof. Kanan managed to stay on and Jalo looked to Rae.

"My former apprentice, we met again." Jalo said.

"Miss me?" Rae sarcastically asked.

"Barley." Jalo said and swung at Rae.

Rae blocked his swings and Kanan began to swing at Jalo. Jalo began to block both of their attacks.

Athena didn't know what to do. She could hear the fighting above her, she could've rolled the vehicle, but that'd kill both Kanan and Rae and most likely herself included. Athena looked in the backseat and saw Kanan's com, she grabbed it.

"Hello? Hello?" Athena said into the com.

"What's up Athena?" Hera's voice asked over the com.

"We ran into some really bad trouble, that Jalo that had kidnapped us is apparently a Sith and is now trying to kill us." Athena spoke into the com.

"Where's Kanan?" Hera asked.

"On the roof of the car fighting Jalo with Rae." Athena answered.

"What are you doing now?" Hera asked.

"I'm driving the car." Athena spoke into the com.

"Where are you?" Hera asked.

"Córdoba Puebla. When can you guys get here?" Athena spoke over the com.

"We can't be there for another hour or two." Hera said. "Does Jalo have his ship with him right now?"

"Yeah." Athena said.

"Try and see if you can steal his ship and get off the planet." Hera said.

"I don't know," Athena said.

"It's the best chance you have right now." Hera said.

Athena sighed "Okay."

"Good, Specter 2 out." Hera said and Athena put the com in her pocket..

 _"Okay, how do I steal a hostile pirate ship and drive a minivan at the same time?"_ Athena thought to herself. _"I really need an auto-driver or something."_

Athena thought for a moment and the best thing she could come up for a plan was duct-taping the wheel in the current position and put a brick on the gas pedal and then try to get on the ship and have them escape on that.

She thought some more, and that seemed to be her best option. She went through Rae's backpack and found some duct tape and started to apply it to the wheel. Once she was done with the wheel, she searched through Rae's book bag, but didn't find anything heavy.

 _"Maybe I can just duct tape the pedal."_ Athena thought.

She shrugged and began to duct tape the gas pedal to the floor, once she made sure it was gonna stay, she grabbed Rae's backpack and Kanan and hers backpack and duct taped them together, Rae's on the outside of Kanan and hers and she put it on her back.

 _"Wait, how am I gonna get into that ship?"_ Athena wondered, she thought for a moment more _"Maybe I can Force-jump onto the ship, find the door, and take over the ship."_

She thought to herself and decided to go with that. Athena opened her door and stood on the edge of the car, the roof was too crowded so she carefully climbed onto the hood of the minivan. She could see Kanan and Rae fighting Jalo, neither side seemed to be winning. Athena looked up to the ship and focused on Force-jumping.

Athena then leapt off of the minivan, with incredible height and landed on top of the ship. Jalo looked over to Athena and jumped off the car, landing on top of the ship in front of Athena.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I will update soon. Don't forget to review! Thank you! (:**


	23. Chapter 23- An owl

"Athena!" Kanan shouted.

Jalo swung his lightsaber at Athena and she dodged. Jalo swung his lightsaber over and over and Athena was ducking over and over again.

The van swerved under Rae and Kanan, the duct tape on the steering wheel had come loose. Rae and Kanan grabbed onto the roof as the minivan spiraled out of control, making it impossible to stand up.

Athena continued to duck and dodge Jalo's swings. Jalo swung too close for Athena to duck and Athena was forced to do a backflip. Mid-flip, she kicked Jalo in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards away from her. Jalo fell on his back and Athena looked over the ship to see Kanan and Rae desperately holding onto the roof of the full speeding minivan.

"Kanan! Rae!" Athena yelled.

Jalo sprang up and started to swing his red blade once more. Athena turned to Jalo and ducked once more.

"Demon!" Jalo screamed.

Athena did another backflip "What is your problem?!" she yelled as she landed.

"You! You are the spawn of pure evil at the core!" Jalo shouted as he swung his lightsaber.

Athena ducked and the blade whizzed next to her head. Jalo then kicked Athena in the head, sending her lying across the ship's roof. Athena's head hurt, no, hurt wasn't even able to describe it. It was excruciatingly painful. Her eyelids felt like lead, all she wanted to do now was to just lay down and fall asleep. Athena laid their on the roof,completely motionless. Jalo felt triumphant and held his lightsaber blade down, the end towards the roof. Jalo walked over to the motionless teen and raised his lightsaber over his head, pointing towards Athena's heart.

"You will die today!" Jalo yelled.

He then stabbed his lightsaber towards Athena's heart.

The minivan started to slow and Kanan looked up and saw Jalo standing over Athena's unconcious body with his sword about to stab Athena. "Athena!" Kanan yelled.

Rae then Force-pushed Jalo away from Athena's unconscious body. Rae and Kanan then Force-jumped onto the ship, holding their lightsabers in attack position.

Jalo stood up and rose his red lightsaber in attack position. Then he charged.

The 3 were locked in combat, Kanan and Rae working as a pair to try and subdue Jalo. Jalo swung repetitively at each of them, the purple, blue and red blades hummed as they fought.

Athena still laid unconscious on the ship's roof. She could kinda hear the fighting, mere yards away, but not clearly. The noise started to fade and she saw nothing but black. It then started to seem to her that she was standing in a dark room as she had dreamt like before.

In the dark room, there seemed to be an owl on a branch in front of her. The owl had white feathers and brown speckles across it. The eyes of the owl were big emerald green eyes.

She reached out to touch the bird and then it flew away. Athena was intrigued and followed the white owl, and the world seemed to start to form around her. She started to run through a thick forest with green grass under her feet and luscious tree's around her.

Athena figured out it was a dream, but still pursued the bird. She had run for a little while until the green-eyed owl lead her to a small, circle patch of grass surrounded by trees. The owl vanished and Athena stood in the middle of the circle of tree's.

"Kanan? Rae?" Athena called out into the deep forest.

No response.

Athena was getting worried, was she dead? she wondered. She slowly spun around to examine the circle of trees around her. She turned her head and stopped once she saw the green-eyed owl sitting in a tree.

Athena tilted her head at the owl as she stared into it's emerald green eyes. Then the owl started to change, the owl started to morph.

The owl began to morph into a beautiful green- eyed woman with long brown hair and seemed to be in her mid-30's. She wore a long, green dress that draped onto the ground as she sat in the tree on the low branch.

"Hello,Syla." the woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Athena asked, surprised.

The woman let out a small chuckle "You have grown wise, haven't you?"

"Tell me who you are." Athena said.

The woman smiled at Athena "You may not remember me, but a mother never forgets."

Athena stood still in absolute shock.

"I see you have my green eyes," the woman commented.

Athena couldn't manage to utter any words.

"You seem shocked, my dear Syla. Don't be afraid."

"I..I..you...my mom... Am I dead?" Athena questioned.

The woman smiled "No, you are not dead. You are only in a dream."

"Are you dead?" Athena asked.

"There is no death, there is the Force. Tell me Syla, how is Caleb?" the woman said.

"Kanan?" Athena questioned and then came to realization that he and Rae are still fighting Jalo. "Kanan! I got to get back to him, I got to help them!"

"Calm down, Syla." the woman told Athena "I brought you here for a reason."

Athena began to calm down "What is the reason you had brought me here?"


	24. Chapter 24- Do not forget this

"Your powers are growing, along with the evil inside." The woman said.

"Evil?" Athena asked.

"Yes, because you are Force-sensitive and were born on Earth, you are very susceptible to any evil around you." the green-eyed woman said.

"Can I stop it?" Athena questioned.

"No evil is more powerful than hope" the woman in the tree began to look away to the tree next to her. "I knew leaving you on Earth would mean you were safe from the evil of the Empire, but I fear that you are going to grow a much darker evil here on Earth. This planet is like no other in the galaxy, that is why the Empire has not taken it under it's rule. There is something on this planet that slowly deteriorates a Force-sensitive's ability to use the Force within their will. It almost bounces off the surface itself and goes anywhere it wants. Most can only use the Force to pick up only the weight of a person for the first few months, but that is all. But you on the other hand are different, you were born on this planet and grew immune to its...peculiar Force ways."

"What about Kanan.. I mean Caleb?" Athena asked.

The woman looked back to Athena "He was born on Coruscant, he has normal Force abilities as most Jedi did."

"Are you still alive? Can I ever see you again?" Athena asked.

"I am afraid you, nor your brother, will see me for a long time." The woman said.

"What is your name?" Athena asked.

"Cyla Dume, " The woman said "you are very curious aren't you? You have a natural tendency to know things and wanting to know things, just like me." The woman smiled.

"I guess so," Athena said, wryly.

"Us Dumes, we were born with a thirst for wisdom and knowledge. Your brother, Caleb, do you seem to take after his intelligence?"

"Yes, kinda." Athena answered.

"You will wake up soon, do not forget this." Cyla instructed and the woman once again turned into a white owl and flew away.

The world around Athena began to blacken and she snapped open her eyes.

She saw that she was still laying on the roof of the ship and sat up, Athena looked over to the humming of lightsabers and saw Jalo, Rae and Kanan fighting.

Athena started to run on the higher part of the roof, looking for a lift gate or something.

Jalo saw Athena, now fully conscious. He pushed away Kanan and Rae and started to run towards Athena. Kanan and Rae pursued after him.


	25. Chapter 25- Broken

"Watch out!" Rae yelled.

Athena glanced behind her and saw Jalo, Rae and Kanan running towards her.

Athena ran faster, how could she fight him? She had no sword, no training, nothing. Athena ran to an edge of the ship where a lift gate would be, but it wasn't open.

"Hoover Dam!" Athena said to herself.

Athena turned to Jalo and back to the edge of the ship, the road quickly passing under the ship. Jalo was about a 3 yards away when Athena, without thinking, jumped off the ship.

Kanan didn't know what to do the second Athena jumped off the ship backwards "Athena!" he yelled before striking at Jalo.

Jalo blocked Kanan's strike along with Rae's.

"Your sister is dead! Surrender before I destroy you too!" Jalo yelled.

Kanan was enraged and swung at Jalo. Rae and Kanan continued to fight Jalo, Jalo continuing to block them.

"Why did you leave, my apprentice?" Jalo asked as he blocked one of Rae's swings of her duel, purple lightsabers.

"I am not your apprentice!" Rae yelled and then kicked Jalo in the stomach.

Jalo stumbled, but not by much and continued to fight.

Athena felt as if time slowed around her, like the world ceased to spin and she was in the middle of it. She didn't feel it when she hit the cement, only a soft thud and a sharp pain in her left arm and leg as she tried to stop herself from falling. Once she was completely on the ground, she looked up and saw the ship in the air and flying away.

Athena laid on the ground for only a moment and sat up, watching the ship fly away into the distance, becoming only a dot in the horizon.

Athena lifted her left hand, still blackened with red stripes, but a little more purple. She winced and hissed in pain as she tried to bend her wrist, it was broke. She then looked at her left leg, now blue and purple and red with blood and bruises. She tried to get up, but immediatley regretted doing so. Her leg seemed to be broke, along with her left wrist, it was useless to try and get up.

"Kanan? Rae?" Athena called out, even though it was hopeless.

Athena just sat there on the hot cement, her legs burning on the scorching cement.

"Anyone?" Athena called out.

There was no sound other than the sizzle of the road and the soft wind across the landscape.

Athena sighed. "It's hopeless."

 _"No evil is stronger than hope."_ a voice echoed through Athena's mind.

"Hope? How can I have hope?" Athena said.

 _"You are a Dume, start acting like one."_ The voice said.

"No I'm not, I'm just a little girl with a broken wrist and leg in the middle of a road." Athena spoke back.

 _"Yes, you are a Dume. You are smart, use that to your benefit."_ the voice said.

Athena sighed and started to think.

 _"I have my phone, what can I do with that?"_ Athena wondered.

"Maybe I can call Rae." Athena said to herself. "No, she's still fighting Jalo."

Athena began to think again.

"Do I still have the com?" Athena asked herself, outloud. Athena used her right hand and dug in her front pocket and pulled out Kanan's com.

She was overjoyed and pressed the button.

"Hello?" Athena said into the com.

"Athena? Are you okay?" Sabine's voice said over the com.

"Barley, I fell off Jalo's ship and broke a few bones. Kanan and Rae are still on Jalo's ship fighting." Athena said into the com, holding back any pain Sabine could hear in Athena's voice.

"Where are you?" Sabine asked.

"I'm in the middle of a road and I'm not sure what to do." Athena spoke over the com.

"I'll get Hera." Sabine said, and then there was a small pause before Hera's voice came on.

"Athena?" Hera said over the com.

"I'm here." Athena said.

"How are you feeling?" Hera asked over the com.

"When can you get here?" Athena asked.

"We'll be able to get there in an hour or two. Are you okay? Where's Kanan?" Hera asked.

"He and Rae are fighting Jalo on top of Jalo's ship. I fell off and I think I have a few broken bones." Athena said.

"Don't move, I'll track this call and we'll come get you and Kanan, along with Rae." Hera instructed.

"Will do, I'm just gonna get off the road." Athena said.

"Okay, contact us when you need us, Specter 7." Hera said.

"Specter 7?" Athena asked.

"Well, yeah. You are a part of the crew." Sabine said over the com.

Athena smiled "I'm gonna get off this road before I get run over."

"Okay, we'll have our comms open." Hera said.

Athena began to scooch off of the road and then onto the side of the road, only using her right arm and leg. "OK, can you stay on the line? I... I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Hera said.

Athena then sat on the side of the road in the dirt and took off the two backpacks off her back. "Thanks. How's the others?"

"Fine, I am giving you off to Ezra now." Hera said.

"Okay." Athena said, keeping back the pain in her voice.

There was a pause for a minute and then Ezra's voice spoke over the com "Athena?"

"Hey, Ezra." Athena said.

"Hera just told me what happened." Ezra said.

"Yeah," Athena said.

"You okay?" Ezra asked.

"You never had a broken bone, have you?" Athena asked.

"No." Ezra asked.

"It's not fun. This would be the third time I've broken bones." Athena said over the com.

"How?" Ezra asked.

"You know, fights." Athena said.

"You got into fights?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I fought for money in the back streets." Athena said.

"Wow," Ezra said.

"Did you ever get into fights?" Athena asked.

"Only a few with Zeb and Chopper. How many fights have you been in?" Ezra asked.

"Umm... I don't know, I lost count a few years ago." Athena said.

Athena couldn't hear it, but she could tell Ezra's heart dropped.

"How long have you been fighting?" Ezra asked.

"Since I was about 9. I just fought the girls for the first 2 years and then started to fight both boys and girls. I won most, only lost one or two." Athena said, holding her leg in pain.

"You think you could teach me to fight?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe, do you think you can teach me to shoot? I never have shot a gun, I've had guns shot at me, but I never shot one."

"Sure. You never shot a gun in your life?" Ezra asked.

"No, I have only been able to get a hold of a bow and arrows to hunt small game." Athena spoke into the com.

"Huh, you pretty much grew up on the streets then?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I snuck out of some orphanages and I never hung around my foster families for any length of time." Athena said.

"What's an orphanage?" Ezra asked.

"It's a place where kids with no families go and stay for a while until someone adopts them." Athena explained.

"I wish Lothal had one when I was on the streets." Ezra said.

"Not really, you don't. You have to follow all kinds of stupid rules and you never fell free there like you do on your own." Athena said.

"Is that why you never stuck around them?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, that and to find good food." Athena chuckled.

Ezra let out a small chuckle "The food wasn't good?"

"Nope, I just guess I like to work for my food instead of it being given to me." Athena said. Athena shifted a little and let out a hiss of pain.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Athena squeaked in pain "I just moved a little on my leg."

"You're off the road, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, mother." Athena said sarcastically into the com as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, just trying to help." Ezra said.

Athena let out an exaggerated sigh "Now you're starting to sound like Kanan."

"Hey! I do not!" Ezra defended himself.

"Yes you do. Both of you are a little over protective in my opinion."

"He is your older brother." Ezra said.

"I know, now stop reminding me." Athena joked.

Ezra laughed "Now why would I do that?" Ezra said, sarcastic.

"Because... I have a broken wrist and leg." Athena said.

"I really think it's cool that you're Kanan's sister." Ezra commented.

"It is kinda cool having a family," Athena admitted "including you, Sabine, Zeb, Hera and Chopper."

"Thanks, it's nice having someone smaller than me on the crew." Ezra said.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ small." Athena protested "I'll probably outgrow you, considering how tall Kanan is and I'm his sister."

"Darn." Ezra chuckled. "But, you might stay small."

"I don't think I will." Athena said.

"Hey, how much did you guys argue during the entire trip?" Ezra asked.

"Umm... on a scale of 1- 10, about 12." Athena said.

"What did you guys fight about?" Ezra asked.

"It'd be a shorter answere if you ask me what we didn't argue about. We argued about Rae, music, the sombreros, his bat bite, who drove, directions... it was awful."

"That girl,Rae, that helped you guys, what is she like?" Ezra asked.

"She has dark brown eyes and blackish/brown hair with tan skin. She is the former apprentice of Jalo and has purple, twin lightsabers. She likes the same music as me and has been living on Earth for the past few months, living with different families." Athena described Rae.

"She was the former apprentice of Jalo?" Ezra asked, surprised.

"Yes, now what has happened since I've been kidnapped with Kanan?" Athena said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Sabine nearly annihilated Chopper for exploding her paints." Ezra said.

"Really? Worse than me punching him?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, it was horrible, his wheel still wobbles a little." Ezra said.

"Wow, really?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, Chopper still denies touching her paint." Ezra said. "What happened so far on Earth with you and Kanan?"

"Umm.. let's see, after Jalo brought us to Earth to be auctioned off, I got us freed for a moment and the United States government kidnapped us. They had Kanan at gun-point, so I didn't resist. Then the United States government brought us to a government base called Area 51. We broke out and went to a town called Las Vegas, there, I got some money from singing and we bought some clothes. After we got a bag and clothes, I called a favor from an ex-boyfriend and got us a car, some water and fuel." Athena began to explain.

"An ex-boyfriend?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, now let me explain." Athena said. "I drove us for a few hours across the Mexican border, that's when we started to argue over my music choice. Then, when I got tired, I let Kanan drive for a while after I told him the basics of driving. After an hour, he didn't understand the directions my phone was giving, so he tried to wake me up and almost hit a truck. I then drove. The next morning we went to a restaurant called McDonald's and a guy thought Kanan was abducting me, so a worker tackled him and as soon as I explained everything the worker gave us a free meal."

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Yep," Athena said "Then after I filled up the car with fuel, Kanan drove for a while and I fell asleep. Then, he heard a thump and woke me up and we checked out the car to see what the problem was, and it turned out to be a bat. It attacked Kanan, and I tried to hit it with a stick, but I only hit Kanan in the stomach. It bit Kanan on the hand and he was finally able to get it off him. I drove for a while and in the morning we went to a market and got some food and sombreros and some stuff for Kanan's hand. Our car broke down after a few hours and we had to walk to a town and I wasn't over heating like Kanan was, so I held his hand so he'd cool off. Once we reached the town, I felt really cold and my hair and eyes were changing colors."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"I think it had to do with me being able to control nature."Athena continued " But anyways,we met Rae on a bus and she took us to her little house and we had to get into some costumes so we'd blend in so we could get to the car Rae offered us. Once we passed through the celebration in the town, we got to a car and Kanan drove because we didn't want to attract attention with a kid driving and Kanan just used the hand that wasn't bitten. Once Kanan got tired, I Kanan woke up we went to get fuel, but we didn't have enough money. Kanan and I lost Rae in the crowd and him and I had a big fight, I tried to storm off and he grabbed my arm. It caused his hand to get burned and his old bite mark to start bleeding again. I went back to the car and Kanan found Rae, and Rae had apparently snuck off and got us some money to pay for fuel. And Rae we got fuel we went to another restaurant and Rae had revealed to me, on accident, that she was Force-sensitive when she used the Force. She explained to Kanan and me that she was Jalo's former apprentice and that her using the Force caused Jalo to know where we also showed us her purple lightsabers."

"What do purple lightsabers mean?" Ezra asked.

"They mean that they are a former Sith or Sith apprentice." Athena explained.

"Oh."

Athena continued. "Then Jalo found us when we were driving and Kanan and Rae fought him on the roof of the car. I Force-jumped onto the ship he was chasing us with and he followed me. I got knocked unconscious when Jalo hit me and Rae and Kanan couldn't get off of the car because it spun out of control. I didn't know what happened but then I had a dream and woke up and I saw that Rae and Kanan were fighting Jalo on the roof of the car. I tried to find the lift gate on the ship so I could take the ship over, but then Jalo cornered me and I jumped off the ship in mid-flight."

"And that's how you broke your wrist and leg." Ezra inquired.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Sorry that I haven't been writing lately, my great-aunt had just died and it's also my birthday in a few days too. I hope you can understand if I don't update as much. Thank you! Please don't forget to review, favorite and stuff! (: Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26- Specter 7

**-0- mean beginning and ends of flashbacks with** _italics_ **in between**

 **WARNING; contains child abuse and mention of suicide**

* * *

Ezra and Athena had talked to each other over the com for about a while, but it seemed to pass by so fast. Athena was starting to burn up from the hot sun.

The sun was starting to dwindle into the horizon and turned the sky a bright purple/pink with a dark mask of blue above Athena.

Athena looked out to see the sun start to set "How long 'till you guys get here?"

"We're almost there, only a half hour or so." Ezra said through the com.

"We've been talking that long?" Athena asked.

"Yeah" Ezra said.

"And we haven't yelled once?"

"Yep"

"Then this non-yelling outlasted Kanan and mine's talking in the car." Athena said, letting out a small laugh.

"You know, I can tell similarities between you two." Ezra commented.

"Stop reminding me." Athena joked. "Hey, it's starting to get dark,you guys are almost here, right?"

"Yeah, hey I got to go, Hera needs me to prep the ship." Ezra said "Specter 6 out."

"Bye." Athena said.

"Why didn't you say 'Specter 7 out.'?" Ezra asked.

"Specter 7?" Athena asked, confused.

"Yeah, you are a part of the family."

"Okay, Specter 7 out."Athena said.

"Specter 6 out." Ezra said.

Athena put the com in her pocket. She repositioned the book bags and leaned against her's and Kanan's book bag. She opened Rae's book bag and pulled out a blanket and draped it over her because it was starting to get cold.

Athena decided that it was probably better to elevate the leg she broke, so she put Rae's book bag under her leg. She hissed in pain when she moved her leg to put the bag under it, then she quickly put the bag under it.

Athena looked out into the distance in the direction of where the ship flew away to with Rae and Kanan ontop of it.

 _"Will they be okay? I hope they are. Do they think I'm dead? Have they already left Earth? Are they still fighting Jalo? Are they looking for me?"_ Athena wondered.

Athena decided to stop thinking like that or she'll start driving herself crazy. _"Music will take my mind off that."_

Athena took her MP3 player out of her pocket and put the headphones into her ears and played some music. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons played.

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Whoa**_  
 _ **I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
 _ **I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
 _ **I'm breathing in the chemicals**_  
 _ **(inhale) (exhale)**_

 _ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_  
 _ **This is it, the apocalypse**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
 _ **Enough to make my systems blow**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

 _ **I raise my flags, don my clothes**_  
 _ **It's a revolution, I suppose**_  
 _ **We're painted red to fit right in**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_  
 _ **This is it, the apocalypse**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
 _ **Enough to make my systems blow**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

 _ **All systems go, the sun hasn't died**_  
 _ **Deep in my bones, straight from inside**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
 _ **Enough to make my systems blow**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

 _"Specter 7, huh."_ Athena thought " _Part of the family. That's new, hope this one's gonna last for a while."_

Athena didn't like thinking about some of her past foster families.

 **-0-**

 _"I'm sorry." Young Athena apologized to the woman in front of her._

 _"You're 5 years old, Abigail! You should know better!" the woman yelled at the young girl in front of her._

 _"But I didn't mean to, it was an accident." young Athena said, head down._

 _"Follow me." The woman said as she grabbed the delicate little arm of young Athena._

 _The woman dragged Athena to the outside of her home and into the middle of the woods next to the home and next to the river._

 _"I didn't mean to break that vase! I promise!" Little Athena plead as she was dragged by the woman._

 _The woman let go of little Athena's hand and turned to the little girl and scowled at her. She smacked the little girl and the little girl fell to the ground with a red-handprint on her face. Little Athena began to cry as she held her face next to the raging river._

 _The woman grabbed the scruff of little Athena's neck and picked her up. Little Athena screamed as she tried to reach the back of her neck. The woman then threw the little blonde-haired girl into the river next to little girl bobbed her head above the water as she went down the river, struggling to keep her head above the water and flailing her arms to try to keep afloat. She coughed out some water, but only inhaled more water as she did so._

 _ **-0-**_

Athena shook her head, snapping back into reality.

 _"They'll never do that,"_ Athena convinced herself. _"they aren't like that. This family won't abandon you, never hurt you, this will be a real family. I know it."_

Athena had always wondered what it was like to live in a loving family for more than only a couple of months. When growing up, she'd been through some pretty rough things.

 **-0-**

 _"Please put it down! We can talk through this!" A 9 year-old Athena pleaded to the woman in front of her holding a gun._

 _"No, you don't understand." the woman said, tears streaming down her face._

 _"You have so much to live for! Put the gun down!" Young Athena pleaded to the woman._

 _"No, Abigail. You have so much to live for." the woman said._

 _"You do have a lot to live for! Put the gun down! Please!" Young Athena pleaded, tears wetting her face._

 _The woman raised the gun to her head._

 _"Erica, please!" the 9 year-old Athena pleaded, crying harder._

 **-0-**

Athena remembered that day so clearly, it was her 9th birthday. Her foster mom at the time, Erica, found out that she didn't tell her about her about her 9th birthday. Athena felt so guilty about it, she felt like it was her fault.

 **-0-**

 _A 9 year-old Athena walked scarcely into the courtroom, cuffs on her hands. She was on trial for 2nd degree murder, she wasn't being tried as a juvenile because the brother of Erica, her late foster mom, was a lawyer and convinced the court to trial her as an adult._

 _"Defendant, Abigail Foster, do you have any cross-examination to present." The judge said to the now sitting Athena._

 _Athena stood "I do not, your Honor." she said, holding back tears of fear and sat down._

 _"Now there'll be no crying in my court, little lady." The judge said._

 _"There is not any justice either." Athena sniffled._

 _"Now what was that?" The judge asked._

 _"I want to go home." the little Athena sniffled._

 **-0-**

"Home," Athena said to herself. "What is home?"

* * *

 **Thank you all for wishing me happy birthday and support for the passing of my great-aunt, that means a lot. Thank you! (:**

 **This was the last chapter, I'm gonna make a sequel called "Family by Heart".**

 **Don't forget to review! Thank you all!**


End file.
